Bite in the Hell of Feelings
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/D - Er ist schön, rein und geheimnisvoll. Perfekt. Allerdings hat er sie auch betrogen und verraten ... Hermione wird von seltsamen Träumen geplagt, in welchen sie Nacht für Nacht dem Vampir Lucien begegnet, der Draco Malfoy erschreckend ähnlich sieht.
1. Tote grüne Augen

_**Titel:** Vampire - Bite in the Hell of Feelings  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Drama  
**Cast:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy  
**Summary:** Durch ihre Träume trifft die 16-jährige Hermione Granger auf einen Vampir, dem sie schon bald ihr Herz schenkt. Doch der Vampir braucht ihre Hilfe, denn er ist verflucht...  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Tote grüne Augen

Mitte April. Für diese Jahreszeit machte sich bereits eine beachtliche Hitze in ganz England breit, die fast die dreißig Grad erreichte. Diese mörderischen Temperaturen herrschten auch in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei- und Zauberei und machte es den Schülern des Arithmantik-Unterrichts kaum möglich dem Wortschwall Professor Vektors zu folgen, der nicht die geringste Müdigkeit zu spüren schien. Hin und wieder hörte man das klägliche Kratzen einer Feder oder den leisen Seufzer eines Schülers.

Selbst Hermione Granger war mehr als geistig abwesend. Selten kostete es sie so viel Mühe wie heute wach zu bleiben. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf die linke Hand gebettet und betrachtete so mit trüben Blick ihren Lehrer. _Irgendein Abkühlungszauber_, vermutete sie. Andernfalls war es einfach nicht möglich keine Spur von Erschöpfung zu zeigen. In Gedanken machte sie sich eine Notiz zu den Zaubersprüchen, die sie unbedingt in der Bibliothek nachschlagen wollte.

Sie schaffte es aber nicht mehr darüber nachzugrübeln, wie lange ihre Liste bereits war, denn plötzlich gelang es ihren Lidern nicht mehr offen zu bleiben und klappten zusammen. Hinweg in einen tiefen Schlaf...

* * *

_Leise war das Rascheln Blätter zu vernehmen, während sie die unheimliche Stille durchbrachen. Der helle Schein des Vollmondes zog sich durch den dichten schwarzen Umhang der Nacht. Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu erkennen, nicht mal das kleine Funkeln eines hellen Sternes.  
Der Verbotene Wald wirkte in der Dunkelheit noch unheimlicher als tagsüber, vor allem wenn man sich in Mitten dessen befand.  
Schon lange aber wunderte sich Hermione nicht mehr darüber. Ein Traum der immer wiederkehrte und doch unheimlich vielfältig war. Gleichzeitig so intensiv und lebendig, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte._

_Wie jedes Mal saß sie auf dem großen Stein in der Mitte der Lichtung des Verbotenen Waldes und ließ sich von dem hellen Vollmond bescheinen. Ihre Ohren allerdings lauschten gespannt einem Geräusch das sich deutlich von den wiegenden Blättern unterschied.  
Und da war es! Ein lautes sanftes Flügelschlagen durchfuhr die Nacht. Gespannt zog sich Hermiones Herz vor Erwartung zusammen, in ihrem Magen machte sich auf einmal ein rotierendes Gefühl breit und ihre Lippen sehnten sich schon danach von seinen berührt zu werden._

_Langsam, im Schein des Mondes, schwebte er voll Anmut, ein paar Meter vor Hermione, auf die Lichtung. Wie jedes mal war er vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet.  
Noch niemals zuvor, hatte Hermione so einen schönen Menschen gesehen, wie er es war. Sein blondes, etwas längliches Haare fiel ihm locker ins blasse, doch unglaublich ausdrucksstarke männliche Gesicht. Die schwarzen Flügel ließen ihn wie einen gefallenen Engel wirken. Das dies aber täuschte, wusste Hermione. Er war alles andere als ein Engel. Lucien war ein Vampir. Ihr Vampir...  
Nicht aber nur seine Schönheit war die Tatsache, dass Hermione wusste, dass er ihr nichts tun würde und auch nicht die Worte die er jede Nacht zu ihr sprach. Die Küsse bestätigten ebenfalls nicht, dass sie bei ihm vollkommen in Sicherheit war. Es waren einzig und alleine seine grünen Augen._

_Als Hermione zum ersten Mal in diese Augen geblickt hatte, hatte es ihr das Herz zusammengezogen. Sie waren genauso wie er unheimlich schön, konnten einen in den Bann ziehen und fast schon paralysieren. Doch in diesen Augen gab es kein Leben. Wenn man ihn ansah, dann glaubte man, er wäre tot. Niemals zuvor hatte Hermione in solch tote Augen geblickt, die voll Schmerz laut aufzuschreien schienen.  
Hermione kam es so vor, als hatten sie sich bereits mehr als tausend mal gesehen und doch war es noch immer so, als würden sie sich gerade erst begegnen. Jemand musste wirklich etwas ganz besonders sein, um sie derart zu verzaubern und das war Lucien definitiv._

_Langsam trat Lucien auf sie zu. Er lächelte nicht. Normalerweise tat er das jedes mal wenn sie sich sahen. Jetzt jedoch blickte er ernst drein, was Hermione etwas beunruhigte. Er nahm ihre Hand, zog sie von dem Stein sanft auf die Beine und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit einem leichten Kuss, während er seine Hände um ihre Taille schlang.  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, stützte er leicht seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Was hast du?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.  
Ein kleiner Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet. Eigentlich kannte sie ihn so nicht und durch sein ganzes Auftreten befürchtete sie schon das Schlimmste._

„_Wir können uns nicht mehr sehen, Hermione...", murmelte er mit trüber Stimme.  
Der Kloß schaffte es auf einmal, ihr die Stimme vollkommen einzunehmen. Für einige Sekunden blickte sie starr zu Lucien empor, dann auf einmal trat sie einen Schritt zurück und machte sich von seinem Griff um ihre Taille los.  
„Tja, dann würde ich sagen... Leb wohl..."  
Es war nicht zu überhören, dass Hermiones Tonfall kalt geworden war und auch eine Spur von Sarkasmus in sich trug. Lucien aber schien von ihrer Reaktion vollkommen überrascht.  
„Wie?", fragte er verwirrt.  
„Ich habe mich verabschiedet.", meinte Hermione trotzig, „Immerhin sagtest du ja, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können."_

„_Wie aber... willst du so tun, als ob es dir nichts ausmachen würde?"  
Er wollte nach Hermione Hand greifen und sie zu sich ziehen, doch Hermione wehrte seinen Griff ab.  
„Du bist ein Traum, für mich weiter nichts."  
Am liebsten hätte sich Hermione für diese Worte sofort geohrfeigt. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie und Lucien sich nie wieder sahen, doch sie wollte auch nicht hören, dass er sie einfach schlicht und ergreifend „satt" hatte.  
Eben aber war der Sarkasmus verschwunden und es hatte sich nach bitterem Ernst angehört, was Lucien auch so aufgefasst hatte._

„_Verstehe, ich bin also nur eine kleine Fantasie für dich, die sich eine dumme Sechzehnjährige zusammenspinnt.", meinte Lucien scharf.  
Seine Augen wirkten auf einmal noch lebloser, aber wenn Hermione es nicht besser gewusste hätte, hatten sie auch jetzt irgendetwas dämonisches an sich. Ihr war klar, er war wütend.  
„Stimmt es denn nicht? Bist du denn kein Traum?"  
_Er ist kein Traum, er ist es nicht..._, aber all diese Gedanken brachten nichts, denn ihre Zunge sprach eine anderen Sprache._

„_Wenn du es so glauben willst, dann wird es wohl so sein.", meinte er aber nur. Mit diesen Worten allerdings wandte er sich ab und spannte wieder seine Flügel aus. Lucien wollte sich schon in die Nacht erheben, als Hermione jedoch plötzlich noch einmal den Mund aufbekam. Nicht aber, um ihn zurückzuhalten...  
„Lucien?", fragte sie.  
Lucien hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Hoffnung war in seinen Augen versteckt, sie konnte es deutlich erkennen.  
„Sag mir nur eins, bevor wir uns nie wiedersehen. Wieso haben wir uns eigentlich überhaupt kennen gelernt?"  
Die Hoffnung verschwand und ließ das Tote in ihnen zurück. „Ich dachte damals, du wärst vielleicht in der Lage mir zu helfen. Jetzt aber habe ich gemerkt, dass du vollkommen unfähig dazu bist."  
So wandte er sich um, glitt in die Nacht davon und ließ Hermione alleine zurück._

* * *

„Miss Granger?", erklang eine weit entfernte Stimme, doch sie war viel zu weit entfernt um Hermione wirklich zu erreichen.  
„Miss Granger?", fragte sie abermals, dieses mal aber mit einer Spur Schärfe. Abermals keine Reaktion.  
Professor Vektor räusperte sich und rief jetzt laut ihren Namen. „Miss Granger!"  
Dieses Mal hatte es gereicht um Hermione aus dem Land der Träume zurückzuholen. Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und sah ihren Professor schockiert an. In der Klasse war vollkommene Stille eingetreten. Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte sie die Slytherins hinter hervorgehaltener Hand kichern zu sehen. Andere taten ihrer Schadenfreude keinen Anlass verdeckt zu bleiben und grinsten ihren Nachbarn an. Die Gryffindors wirkten eher etwas überrascht.

„Ich hätte niemals erwartete, dass sie bei einem so wichtigen Thema mit geistlicher Abwesenheit glänzen, Miss Granger.", meinte Professor Vektor und sah ernst zu ihr herab. Hermione schienen die Worte im Halse stecken geblieben zu sein. Es kratzte sie nicht wirklich, dass dieses kleine „Mittagsschläfchen" jetzt ihrem Image zu schaden schien, eher geisterten die eben unschönen Träumereien durch ihre Gedanken.  
„Miss Granger!", mahnte Vektor erneut, „Kann ich bitte erfahren, wieso sie keinen Wert darauf legen, an unserem Gespräch teilzunehmen und dem Unterricht zu folgen?"  
„Tut mir Leid...", brachte Hermione schließlich mit schwacher Stimme entschuldigend über die Lippen. „Ich... Mir geht es heute nicht sonderlich..."  
Die Gesichtszüge Vektors entspannten sich. „Sie sehen auch nicht unbedingt gut aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das beste, wenn Sie den Krankenflügel aufsuchen würden. Madame Pomfrey hat bestimmt irgendein Mittel, gegen diese lästige Hitze."

Hermione nickte schwach und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz, während sie ihre Bücher zusammenkramte und in die Tasche steckte. Hoffnung, dass Madame Pomfreys Medizin irgendetwas helfen würde, hatte sie allerdings nicht.  
Beim Hinausgehen aus dem Klassenzimmer, erhaschte sie einen kleinen Blick in die letzte Reihe und sah in das kalte Gesicht eines Jungen mit etwas blonden länglichem Haar. Kein Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, wie sie es sonst eigentlich von ihm gewohnt war. Alleine Kälte, vollkommene grausame Eiseskälte sah ihr entgegen und bei diesem Anblick zog sich Hermiones Herz unerwartet zusammen. Gleichzeitig schien sie etwas wie ein Schlag zu treffen...

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Wanderungen bei Nacht

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Wanderungen bei Nacht

Müde starrte Hermione auf ihr unberührtes Mittagessen, während sie mit der Gabel darin lustlos rumstocherte. Hin und wieder führte sie diese dann mit einem kleinen Bissen zum Mund, ließ sie aber dann im letzen Moment wieder sinken. Es wollte einfach nichts hinunter.  
Ginny saß währenddessen neben ihr und betrachtete das Treiben ihrer älteren Freundin mit einem scharfen Blick.  
„Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste,", meinte sie dann. „würde ich sagen, du hast Liebeskummer."  
Hermione hob den Kopf und sah sie lustlos an. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht."

Nun war Ginny sichtlich überrascht. Normalerweise hätte sie erwartet, dass Hermione es laut protestierend abstreiten würde, aber sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe dies zu tun!  
„Na, dann muss es aber sehr schlimm sein.", stellte sie fest. „Wer ist denn der Dumme?"  
Hermione erwiderte nichts. Sie sah wieder auf ihr Essen und Ginny wusste, dass sie kein Wort sagen würde, doch so schnell gab sie nicht auf. „Mein Bruder?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Seamus Finnigan?"  
Wieder kopfschütteln.  
„Dean Thomas?"  
Kopfschütteln.  
Ginny stutzte und sah Hermione dann misstrauisch an. „Harry Potter?"

Sofort gewann sie damit die Aufmerksamkeit Hermiones. Entsetzt blickte sie Ginny an und schüttelte dabei heftig den Kopf. „Nein! Ginny ich würde dir doch niemals Harry wegnehmen!"  
„Das weiß ich.", grinste Ginny und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Aber wer ist es denn nun?"  
Ihre Freundin seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und schob ihren Teller weg. „Du würdest es mir nie glauben. Vergiss es einfach, okay Ginny?"  
Dann sprang sie auf und hastete unter dem verwunderten und etwas beleidigten Blick ihrer Freundin aus der Großen Halle.

Wirklich gerne hätte sie Ginny von Lucien erzählt, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihr glauben würde. Wenn Hermione ehrlich war, dann glaubte sie sich selbst nicht wirklich. Konnte es Lucien geben? Einzusehen, dass es ihn gab, war nach ihrem Streit eben, besonders schwer. Dies würde dann bedeuten: wirklicher Abschied. Ein Abschied wäre aber dann nicht so schmerzhaft, wenn er sowieso nie existiert hätte...  
Was aber diese ganze Situation verschlimmerte war jemand, mit dem sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie ausgerechnet auf ihn kam. Als sie aber heute das Klassenzimmer verlassen und ihn angesehen hatte, war da aber etwas tief in ihr, dass bei seinem Anblick „Lucien!", geschrien hatte.  
Am liebsten würde Hermione ihre innere Stimme abermals schelten. Es war nicht nur lästig, sondern auch schlicht weg einfach unmöglich. Sie weigerte sich, sich selbst als verrückt zu bezeichnen, denn der Gedanke daran, dass zwischen den beiden eine Verbindung bestand, war _nur_ las verrückt zu bezeichnen...

* * *

Die nächste Nacht war die reinste Qual. Nicht nur, weil Hermione es anfangs überhaupt nicht gelang einzuschlafen, sondern auch, weil sie Lucien nicht begegnete. Sie sehnte sich mehr nach ihm, als sie es zugeben wollte.  
Im nachhinein wusste sie auch nicht, wieso sie so heftig reagierte hatte, als er sagte, dass sie sich nicht mehr sehen konnten. Vielleicht gab es dafür ja einen ganz einfachen Grund? Der Gedanke daran, es würde ihn nicht geben, machte Hermione jedoch fast wahnsinnig.

Missmutig presste sie ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft in den seligen Schlaf zu gleiten. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sie wieder verärgert ihre Augen und ging hinüber zum Fenster, das weit geöffnet stand und das Mondlicht in all seiner Pracht hineinließ.  
Aber der Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald ließ Hermione nur noch wehmütiger werden. Still lag er da und vollkommen friedlich. Man mochte überhaupt nicht glauben, dass darin grausame Kreaturen existierten und ein Betreten keine Garantie auf ein wieder Entkommen war.

Auf einmal aber ergriff Hermione eine Hoffnung, die ihr so unreal und doch vollkommen einleuchtend schien. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde schenkte sie ihrem Hirn das Für und Wieder abzuwiegen, so schnell sie konnte hastete sie hinüber zu ihrem Schrank, kramte nach einer Jeans und einem T-Shirt und zog sich an. Es würde schwer werden aus dem Schloss zu kommen, dass wusste sie, deswegen brauchte sie auch die Hilfe Harrys.

Keine zwei Minuten später fand sie sich auch in seinem Schlafsaal wieder, dessen Stille von dem sägendem Schnarchen Rons und Nevilles unterbrochen wurde. Bei deren Anblick verzog Hermione gequält das Gesicht. Nicht nur, weil es ihnen überhaupt gelungen war einzuschlafen, sondern auch weil sie einfach nicht verstehen konnte, wie Menschen solch grausame Töne von sich geben konnten.

Das aber sollte sie nicht länger aufhalten. Schnell huschte sie zu Harrys Himmelbett hinüber, legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn etwas leicht. „Harry?"  
Ihr bester Freund murrte fast unmerklich, drehte sich dann auf die andere Seite.  
Hermione verstärkte das Rütteln. „Harry! Wach auf!"  
Harry drehte sich wieder und blinzelte verschlafen mit ärgerlicher Miene auf. „Was'n?", fauchte er und staunte dann nicht schlecht, als nach ein paar Sekunden das Gesicht Hermiones vor sich erkennen konnte.  
„Hermione? Was machst du denn hier? Weißt du wie spät es ist?"

„Natürlich.", erwiderte sie ihm schnell. „Denkst du denn ich komme zum Kaffeekränzchen vorbei? Ich brauch deine Hilfe."  
„Wieso denn?", hackte Harry nach. Sein Interesse schien geweckt, gleichzeitig wirkte er nun auch etwas besorgt. „Du hast dir doch nicht irgendwo Ärger eingehandelt?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Genauer gesagt brauche ich nicht wirklich deine Hilfe, sondern eher die deines Tarnumhangs."  
Misstrauisch hob er die Braune. „Was hast du damit vor?", wollte er wissen. „Sag nicht, dass du in Snapes Büro einbrechen willst, um deine Note von einem ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' auf ‚Ohnegleichen' hochzustufen."

„Harry! Was denkst du denn von mir?", rief sie empört aus. An ihrer Miene konnte Harry aber sehen, dass sie der Gedanke daran, dass Snape ihre Arbeit nie wirklich zu würdigen wusste, mehr als wurmte.  
„War nur so ein Gedanke.", grinste Harry. „Aber was hast du dann wirklich damit vor?" Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Auf diese Frage war sie natürlich vorbereitet und sie würde die Wahrheit erzählen, doch trotzdem fiel es ihr doch schwer.  
„Ich will in den Verbotenen Wald."

Harrys Reaktion war genau die, die Hermione von ihrem erwartet hatte. Sein Mund klappte auf und er starrte sie mit geschocktem Ausdruck an. „Was? In den Verbotenen Wald?"  
„Eigentlich heißt es ja ‚wie bitte', doch ich ignoriere das mal.", entgegnete sie ihm spöttisch und meinte dann bittend: „Harry ich kann es dir wirklich nicht lange erklären, du musst mir einfach nur deinen Tarnumhang geben. Bitte."  
„Aber... der Wald ist gefährlich, Hermione."  
Der Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich zum einer ärgerlichen Miene. „Das hat dich aber auch nie aufgehalten dort hinein zu gehen."  
„Es war aber notwenig gewesen."

Sie nickte. „Genau, und heute ist es notwenig für mich. Ich lass dich in Ruhe weiterschlafen, aber zuvor musste du mir einfach den Umhang geben."  
Ein etwas ärgerlicher Harry murrte ein paar Worte, die Hermione nicht recht verstand, aber es war ihr auch egal. Er schob seine Decke beiseite, kroch aus dem Bett und beugte hinab auf den Boden um seinen schweren Koffer unter dem Bett hervorzuschieben. Nach ein paar Sekunden holte er auch schon ein langes, silbernes Stück Stoff daraus hervor, dass wie Flüssigkeit zu wirken schien.

Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsaudruck drückte er ihn der erleichtern Hermione in die Hand. „Aber pass ja darauf auf...", meinte er.  
Hermione nickte hastig.  
„... und pass vor allem auf dich auf.", fügte er dann hinzu.  
„Natürlich."  
„Morgen erwarte ich dann, dass du mir erzählst, was du da drin gemacht hast."  
Sie fiel ihrem besten Freund um den Hals und sah ihn dankend an. „Ich erzähl dir alles, versprochen."  
Bevor sie wieder aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungs verschwand, zwinkerte sie Harry noch danken zu und schloss dann vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.

All ihre Träume hatten sich immer im Verbotenen Wald abgespielt und das musste doch eigentlich bedeuten, dass Lucien sich im Verbotenen Wald befand. Es war ein relativ kleiner Funken Hoffnung. Hermione versuchte aber alles um ihn nicht erlischen zu lassen.

Im Schloss herrschte eine Totenstille. Hin und wieder traf Hermione auf Geister, wie zum Beispiel den Blutenden Baron oder den Fast Kopflosen Nick. Sie konnte sie glücklich schätzen, dass dieses Stück Stoff sie vor ihren Blicken schütze, sonst würde sie sich schneller im Büro von Dumbledore befinden, als ihr lieb war.  
Als sie jedoch auf einmal Schritte vernahm, zog sich ihre Brust zusammen und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie musste schlucken und blieb sogar stehen, um ja keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und näher. Langsam schlichen sie auf der anderen Seite des Flures und Hermione wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis der Besitzer dieser Schritte um die Ecke bog.  
In Gedanken malte sie sich schon die verschiedensten Lehrer aus und auch, was sie mit ihr machen würden, falls sie sie entdeckten.  
Auf einmal kam auch schon die unbekannte Person um die Ecke. Hermione konnte sie aber nicht ausmachen, denn sie hatte sich nicht getraut ihren Zauberstab auch nur zu benutzen um sich Licht zu machen. Die andere Person schien auch keinen Zauberstab zu benutzen.

Schnell zwang sich Hermione dazu die Luft anzuhalten, damit sie ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Person kam immer näher auf sie zu und drohte direkt mit ihr zusammen zu stoßen. Hermione machte vorsichtig einen Schritt zur Seite, um dies zu verhindern. Das war aber zu viel des Guten. Ein lautes knirschendes Geräusch ertönte und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr das Herz in die Hose sinken. Gerade eben war sie mir ihrem Ausweichmanöver gegen eine der alten schweren Ritterrüstungen, die sie übersehen hatte, getreten.

Die Schritte verstummten. Hermione konnte erkennen, die sich die schwarze Gestalt umwandte und nach der Ursache des Geräusches suchte. Sie stand nun nur noch einen Meter vor Hermione entfernt.  
„Hallo?", rief die Person plötzlich.  
Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nachdem sie aber den Schreck überwunden hatte, merkte sie, dass sie die Stimme keinem der Lehrer zuordnen konnte. Auch klang sie weder selbstbewusst, noch unbedingt wissend. Das bedeutete mit anderen Worten, ein Schüler schlich - genauso wie sie - in den Gängen umher.

Trotzdem war das aber für Hermione kein Grund, sich erkennen zu geben. Still verharrte sie an ihrem Platz und wünschte sich, er würde so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden.  
Die Person vor ihr, schien aber Selbstvertrauen gewonnen zu haben. „Ist hier irgendjemand?", fragte er erneut.  
Hermione schluckte. _Männlich_, stellte sie fest und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie wusste, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Draco Malfoy...

Ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich jetzt nicht nur so an, als würde jemand darauf herumtrampeln, sondern auch ihr ganzer Körper schien nun wie gelähmt. Jede einzelne ihrer Fasern war alarmiert und wartete schon panisch darauf, dass er sie entdeckte. Malfoy bei einer verbotenen Tat zu begegnen, war genauso wie Snape direkt in die Arme zu laufen – daran sah Hermione letztendlich keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Ich weiß, dass hier wer ist.", meinte Malfoy nun mit scharfer, wissender Stimme.  
„Potter?"  
Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu überhören und Hermione konnte er sich auch schon bildlich vorstellen. Gleichzeitig überraschte es sie nicht, dass er auf Harry kam. Er wusste von dem Tarnumhang und auch, dass Harry, zusammen mit Ron und ihr, schon viele ‚Schandtaten' damit begangen hatten. Es würde sie nicht überraschen, wenn er jeden Tag mit dem Vorsatz aufstehen würde, sie heute zu überführen. In dieser Hinsicht war er genauso wie Snape.

Plötzlich flüsterte Malfoy etwas und ein helles Licht erleuchtete. Hermione musste kurz geqäult ihre Augen zusammenpressen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Er hatte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes Licht heraufbeschworen und das weckte in ihr kein gutes Gefühl. Anscheinend würde es noch etwas dauern, bis sie ihren Weg fortsetzten konnten, denn er schien wild entschlossen.  
Langsam trat er voran. „Potter, ich weiß ganz genau das du hier bist. Ich kann dich ja fast schon riechen."

_Falsch gerochen_, kam es Hermione spöttisch in den Sinn. Trotzdem aber keineswegs beruhigend. Während er näher kam, trat Hermione zurück. Den Mut, einfach an ihm, so leise wie möglich, vorbei zu huschen, konnte sie nicht aufbringen.  
Auf einmal führte Malfoy etwas auf, was Hermione im ersten Augenblick vermuten ließ, er wäre nun vollkommen verrückt geworden. Wie wild geworden fuchtelte er mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand vor sich rum und kam immer näher. Sie konnte diesen Versuch sie zu finden eigentlich nur müde belächeln, denn es war ihr ein leichtes auszuweichen, auf einmal allerdings fiel ihr wieder die Rüstung ein. Schnell sah sie nach ihr, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht in ihrer Nähe befand, und wurde plötzlich auch schon von Malfoys Armen getroffen.

Malfoy, der sein Treffen gespürt hatte, legte nach. Mit aller Kraft die er besaß, stürzte er auf Hermione und warf sie zu Boden. Hermione stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Aus Überraschung, als auch, weil die Landung auf den Boden keineswegs sanft erfolgte. Schon wurde auch der Tarnumhang von ihr gerissen und mit entsetztem Blick sah sie direkt in Draco Malfoys Augen. Kein Stückchen Stoff konnte sie nun noch schützen.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Flucht aus dem Schloss

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire - Bite in the Hell of Feelings** - Flucht aus dem Schloss

_Malfoy, der sein Treffen gespürt hatte, legte nach. Mit aller Kraft die er besaß, stürzte er auf Hermione und warf sie zu Boden. Hermione stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Aus Überraschung, als auch, weil die Landung auf den Boden keineswegs sanft erfolgte. Schon wurde auch der Tarnumhang von ihr gerissen und mit entsetztem Blick sah sie direkt in Draco Malfoys Augen. Kein Stückchen Stoff konnte sie nun noch schützen._

* * *

"Ha!", rief Malfoy triumphierend und starrte die entsetzte Hermione mit einem breiten gehässigen Grinsen an. "Kein Potter, aber dafür die perfekte Granger.", höhnte er. "Ist wohl gar nicht mehr so ehrenhaft dabei erwischt zu werden, wie man nachts um ein Uhr morgens in den Gängen herumschleicht, was?"  
Hermiones Körper zitterte, sie spürte das panische Klopfen ihres Herzens und eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf meinte: "Er hat Recht! Du fliegst!". Wahrscheinlich wäre sie nicht gleich geflogen, doch sie stellte sich schon einmal auf die schlimmste Situation ein, die vielleicht eintreffen würde, wenn Snape das mitbekommen könnte. Plötzlich aber setzt dann ihr Verstand wieder ein.

"Malfoy, das hatten wir doch alles schon einmal.", lächelte Hermione in süffisant entgegen und schob ihn von sich weg. Die Angst war verschwunden. "Erinnerst du dich noch? Erste Klasse. Deine Person wird um diese Uhrzeit genauso wenig gerne gesehen, wie meine."  
"Ich habe auch meine Gründe hier zu sein.", knurrte er kühl und sah sie finster an.  
"Ich auch.", entgegnete Hermione knapp.  
Schnell sprang sie auf und griff wieder nach Harrys Tarnumhang. "Du wirst es sowieso niemanden erzählen, wenn dir deine Hauspunkte lieb sind."  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Malfoy stattdessen. Auch er erhob sich wieder vom harten Boden und stellte sich dann wie eine Mauer Hermione in den Weg.

Ungern gab Hermiones es zu, doch es schmerzte ihn anzusehen. Unvorstellbar, aber Malfoy hatte wirklich unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Lucien - es war einfach nicht mehr zu leugnen.  
"In den Verbotenen Wald." Eine Sekunde später biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie ihm das erzählt hatte, denn eigentlich ging es ihn gar nichts an.  
"Deine Monsterfreunde treffen?"  
"So ähnlich."  
"Was machst du im Wald?", wollte er schließlich scharf wissen.

Misstrauisch sah Hermione ihn an. Malfoy schien ernsthaft daran interessiert zu sein und genau das ließ ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend entstehen.  
"Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
Malfoy seufzte. Seine Augen blitzen ungewöhnlich gefährlich durch den Schein seines Zauberstabes. Auf einmal packte er Hermione an den Armen und drückte sie gegen die Wand.  
"Ich will das das aufhört!", knurrte er wütend.

Die Gelassenheit Hermiones war verschwunden. Angst hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht, angesichts seines Wutausbruches. Seine Nägel gruben sich schmerzlich in ihre nackte Haut, während sein Griff sie zu lähmen schien.  
"Wovon... redest du?", presste sie irritiert hervor.  
Malfoys Griff aber verstärkte sich. "Das weißt du genau!"  
"Nein!" Hermione versuchte wieder freizukommen und stieß ihn so fest sie konnte von sich. Malfoy verlor den Halt und taumelte etwas zurück. Schließlich funkelt er sie aber hasserfüllt an. "Diese Träume. Ich will das sie verschwinden!", schrie er.

Augenblicklich gefroren ihre Glieder und für eine Sekunde schien ihr Herz stehen zu bleiben. Wenn sie es eben nicht wirklich von ihm selbst gehört hätte, dann hätte sie abgestritten, dass er jemals solche Worte in den Mund genommen hätte. Aber er hatte es wirklich gesagt. Hermiones war sich auch ganz sicher, dass es nicht irgendwelche dummen Malfoy-Hirngespinste waren.  
"Was... was für Träume?", fragte sie ihn nervös. Schnell ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, damit er nicht merkte, dass sie zitterte.

Malfoy sah sie kurz zögernd an. Er musste schlucken. Anscheinend fiel es ihm schwer darüber zu sprechen. "Diese Träume mit dem Vampir.", meinte er dann.  
Schnell schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. Es war unvorstellbar, fast lächerlich. Doch schien es real zu sein. Malfoy träumte sie auch. Er hatte alles gesehen, jede zärtliche Berührung zwischen Lucien und ihr.  
"Ich...", wisperte Hermione für einen Augenblick geschockt und sah ihn dann plötzlich an. "Nein! Du hast kein Recht sie zu sehen!"

"Ich will sie auch gar nicht sehen!", herrschte Malfoy sie an. "Ich will das dieser bescheuerte Zauber verschwindet. Was immer du gemacht hast Granger, ich will nicht, dass das länger so weitergeht."  
"Ich?", rief sie empört. "Denkst du das ist meine Schuld? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir irgendwelche Träume schicke und erst Recht nicht solche!"  
Er wollte etwas erwidern, ein Geräusch jedoch ließ die beiden erschrocken zusammenzucken. Geschockt erkannte Hermione, dass Miss Noris um die Ecke in den Gang schlich und sie mit einem lauten gefährlich "Miau" begrüßte. Jeden Augenblick würde auch Filch hier sein und das würde für sie beide das "Aus" bedeuten.

Auch in Malfoy war Panik aufgestiegen. Er hatte das Licht seines Zauberstabes gelöscht. Hermione warf ohne zu zögern, den Tarnumhang über sich und ihn.  
"Lass das!", fauchte er leise.  
"Willst du etwa erwischt werden?", herrschte sie ihn an.  
Schon erklangen auch Schritte und die wohl bekannte Stimme des alten Hausmeisters zischte zynisch: "Na, meine Kleine? Schleichen sich etwa böse Schüler durch die Gänge?" Schnell griff sie nach Malfoys Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich. Der Umhang flatterte zwischen ihren Beinen und sie meinte, dass er etwas von ihren Körpern frei gab, aber sie wollte es nicht wirklich überprüfen.

Zusammen mit ihm lief sie durch das Schloss und schließlich in die warme Nacht hinaus. Erst ein paar Meter vor dem Verbotenen Wald wagte Hermione es, den Umhang beiseite zu nehmen. Genauso wie sie, rang auch Malfoy nach Atem. Er stützte seine Hände in die Knie und sah sie von unten mit einem finsteren Blick an.  
"Ich... werde da nicht... reingehen.", keuchte er.  
"Musst du auch nicht.", entgegnete Hermione kühl. "Aber ein bisschen dankbar kannst du mir schon sein. Ohne mich wärst du jetzt im Büro von Dumbledore."  
"Kann schon sein." Malfoy erhob sich wieder. "Du triffst diesen Vampir, oder?"  
"Ich weiß nicht ob er im Wald ist.", erklärte Hermione. Wieder erzählte sie ihm mehr, als sie eigentlich wollte. Trotzdem schienen die Worte nicht enden zu wollen. "Es waren auch nur Träume, in denen ich ihn getroffen habe. Ich will aber jetzt rausfinden, wieso das alles passiert."

"Was habe ich mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun?", fragte Malfoy scharf.  
Hermiones Augen verrenkten sich zu Schlitzen. "Bist du deswegen durch die Gänge geschlichen?"  
Er nickte. "Ich wollte in deinen Schlafsaal und dich dazu bringen, dass das endlich aufhört!"  
"Tja, ich kann dir dabei aber nicht helfen. Mich hat es genauso getroffen wie dich."  
Sie warf sich wieder den Umhang über und verschwand vor seinen Augen.  
"Warte!", rief Draco dann plötzlich und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.  
Verwundert wandte sich Hermione wieder zu ihm um. "Was ist?"  
"Kann dieser Vampir mir vielleicht sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?"  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. "Vielleicht."

Ein paar Minuten schien Malfoy mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Sie merkte, dass es ihn anwiderte gemeinsame Sache mir ihr zu machen, trotzdem aber gab es etwas, was seine Neugier schürte.  
Schließlich musste Malfoy schlucken und nickte. "Ich komme mit.", presste er hervor.  
Hermione war darüber genauso wenig glücklich wie er. Doch vielleicht würde er ihr ja eine Hilfe sein. Sie warf den Tarnumhang wieder über ihn, sodass auch er für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
"Wieso brauchen wir dieses Ding eigentlich?", fragte Malfoy ärgerlich. "Ich habe keine Lust dir so nah zu sein."  
"Denkst du ich?", fauchte Hermione. "Aber sicher ist eben sicher."

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Im Verbotenen Wald

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Im Verbotenen Wald

_Hermione war darüber genauso wenig glücklich wie er. Doch vielleicht würde er ihr ja eine Hilfe sein. Sie warf den Tarnumhang wieder über ihn, sodass auch er für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Wieso brauchen wir dieses Ding eigentlich?", fragte Malfoy ärgerlich. „Ich habe keine Lust dir so nah zu sein."  
„Denkst du ich?", fauchte Hermione. „Aber sicher ist eben sicher."_

* * *

Hermione wusste nicht genau wie lange sie schon zusammen mit Malfoy durch die Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes wanderte. Das einzige was sie wusste, war, dass es schon sehr spät sein musste. Die Müdigkeit schien sie nun doch noch übermannen zu wollen und es fiel ihr schwer die Augen offen zu halten.  
Auch war Hermione nicht unbedingt klar, was sie überhaupt suchte. Lucien, doch wo sie ihn finden sollte, war ihr Schleierhaft. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war die Lichtung im Wald, an der sie sich immer getroffen hatte. Doch noch nie zuvor war ihr der Wald so groß vorgekommen. Die Lichtung schien einfach nicht auftauchen zu wollen. Auch weigerte sie sich in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass die Lichtung vielleicht in der ganz anderen Richtung liegen mochte.

„Sag mal, könntest du mir mal sagen, dass du weißt wohin du gehst?", murrte Malfoy nach ein paar Minuten.  
Hermione seufzte genervt. „Ich weiß wohin ich gehe."  
Lüge. Aber Malfoy hatte, seitdem sie sich im Wald befanden, ständig irgendetwas zu meckern gehabt, während er hin und wieder vor sich hinfluchte. Er hatte es geschafft ihre Nerven ganz empfindlich anzukratzen und sie wusste, bald würde sie explodieren. „Granger, verarschen kann ich mich auch selbst."  
„Was willst du denn?", rief Hermione aufgebracht. „Ich kann nicht zaubern."  
„Das ist wohl einer dieser typischen Muggelssprüche, was?", meinte er sarkastisch. „Darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass du das sehr wohl kannst. Apparieren ist auch eine Möglichkeit."

„Man kann aber auf-"  
„dem Hogwarts-Gelände nicht apparieren oder disapparieren, ich weiß.", beendet er ihren Satz. „Dieser Wald jedoch gehört auch mit einem Teil zu Hogsmeade und wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben wir die Grenze schon längst überschritten. In Hogsmeade kann man apparieren."  
Hermione war beeindruckt. Jedoch würde sie Malfoy ihre Beeindruckung nicht zeigen. „Okay.", ergab sie sich. „Aber wenn du so schlau bist, warum tust du es dann nicht?" „Weil ich nicht gerne die Drecksarbeit mache.", erwiderte er gelassen.

Hermione sah ihn finster an, griff aber dann – wenn auch etwas widerwillig – nach seiner Hand und schloss die Augen. Angespannt versuchte sie den Gedanken an Lucien zu verstärken und den Wunsch in ihr größer werden zu lassen, ihn endlich zu treffen. Auf einmal fuhr auch schon dieses mitreisende Gefühl des Fliegens durch ihren Körper und einen Augenblick später wagte sie es, ihre Augen vorsichtig zu öffnen. Das erste was sie erblicken konnte, war nicht mehr die große Weite finster aussehender Bäume, sondern eine harte Mauer.

Malfoy neben ihr leuchtete unterdessen mit seinem Zauberstab an dem Ort umher und betrachtete jeden Winkel mit kritischer Miene. Hermione war enttäuscht. Sie befanden sich in einer kalten dreckigen kleinen Höhle; von Lucien aber keine Spur. Sie spürte wie sich langsam ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und schaffte es nur mit Mühe die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
„Keiner da", stellte Malfoy schließlich nüchtern fest.  
Er streifte sich den Tarnumhang ab und trat langsam aus der Höhle. Sie war eine Einbuchtung in mitten einer kleinen felsigen Erhebung.

„Sag mal, Granger. Bist du dir denn sicher, dass das der Ort ist, an dem dieser Vampir war? Ich habe immer etwas anderes gesehen. Eine Lichtung."  
Langsam trat Hermione ebenfalls aus der Dunkelheit. Sie sah ihn nicht an. Die Tränen hatten sich inzwischen in ihren Augen gebildet und bahnten sich bedächtig den Weg über ihre Wangen hinab. „Ich hab mich auf ihn konzentriert.", erklärte sie ihm.  
„Dann warten wir also.", seufzte Draco genervt.  
Er ließ sich auf einen großen Stein sinken. Hermione merkte, wie er sie aufmerksam musterte, versuchte aber seinen Blick nicht zu erwidern.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich über ihre Tränen lustig machte und erst recht nicht wollte sie nun an Lucien erinnert werden. Also wischte sie sich unmerklich schnell die Tropfen aus ihrem Gesicht, lehnte sich gegen die kalte Mauer und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Eine unheimliche Stille trat ein und mit jeder Sekunde schaffte es der Wald, Hermione noch mehr Angst, aber auch Erfurcht einzuflössen. Sie musste daran denken, wie Harry und Ron von ihrem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald erzählt hatten, als sie in der zweiten Klasse waren. Bilder von den fleischfressenden Riesenspinnen nahmen langsam in ihrer Vorstellung Gestalt an und ein unangenehmer Schauer überrannte sie.

„Sag mal", meinte dann aber plötzlich Malfoy nachdenklich, „bist du vielleicht Lebensmüde oder so etwas?"  
Wiederwillig musste Hermione ihn ansehen. Sie wusste nicht was diese Anspielung bedeuten sollte. Bei seinem Anblick aber zog es ihr abermals schmerzlich das Herz zusammen. Tatsächlich ähnelte Malfoy Lucien durch die Dunkelheit noch mehr als bei Tageslicht. Das einzige was ihr immer bestätigt hatte, dass er nicht Lucien war, war seine Augenfarbe. Luciens Augen waren grün und nicht grau. Doch nun konnte sie seine Augen nicht sehen.

„Wie bitte?", schaffte Hermione es dann verwundert hervorzubringen. „Von was redest du?"  
„Du treibst es mit einem Vampir, Granger." Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, während er sie süffisant anlächelte. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, worüber ich mich mehr wundern soll. Die Tatsache, dass du anscheinend nicht so prüde bist, wie du immer tust oder vielleicht deswegen, weil dieser Vampir so dämlich ist und dich nimmt. Noch dazu ist dieses Ding ein Blutsauger und könnte dich innerhalb einer halben Minute töten. Hat der Verstand vielleicht auch bei dir ausgesetzt?"

Hermione starrte ihn entsetzt an. Während Malfoy nicht wusste, was er denken sollte, wusste Hermione nicht, ob sie über seine Worte beschämt oder wütend sein sollte. Sie merkte, wie sich ihr Gesicht erhitzte und funkelte ihn gefährlich an. „Ich tu mal so, als hätte ich das eben nicht gehört, Malfoy."  
„Nein", entgegnete er aber. „Das kannst du ruhig gehört haben. Während wir auf dieses Ding warten, habe ich sonst nämlich keine andere Beschäftigung, als mich über dich lustig zu machen."

In diesem Augenblick wunderte sich Hermione über sich selbst. Hätte ihr jemand heute Morgen gesagt, dass sie die Nacht zusammen mit Draco Malfoy im Verbotenen Wald verbringen würde, dann hätte sie ihn glatt für verrückt erklärt. Überhaupt folgte ein verrücktes Tun auf das andere. Erst begegneten sie sich auf den Gängen, dann erzählte er ihr, dass er die gleichen Träume hatte und kommt schließlich mit den Wald, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihn wirklich mehr als fürchtete. Sie war schon erstaunt gewesen, als er sich überhaupt in seine Nähe getraut hatte. Alles in allem, lebten sie jedoch noch und waren sogar unbeschadet. Jedoch konnte Hermione für nichts mehr garantieren, wenn Malfoy nicht sofort den Mund halten würde.

Hermione seufzte und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, gen den Sternenhimmel.  
„Oh, versuchst du mich etwa zu ignorieren?", fragte er gehässig.  
Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie er sich langsam von seinem Stein herhob und auf sie zukam.  
_Nein, komm nicht näher_, schoss es Hermione durch de Kopf. _Bitte, bleib stehen!_  
Die Angst in ihr wuchs und wuchs. Vielleicht würde sie ihm jeden Augenblick um den Hals fallen? Vielleicht würde sie ihn küssen? Vielleicht würden sie gemeinsam auf dem Boden, zwischen den Ästen und Steinen...?

Schon spürte sie auch Malfoys Griff auf ihren Schultern, genauso wie ein paar Stunden zuvor. Er drückte sie fester gegen die Wand der Höhle und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Hermione aber zwang sich auf den Boden zu starren. Sie schaffte es nicht, sich von ihrem loszumachen. Etwas tief in ihr war gespannt darauf, was kommen würde. Ihr Herz aber dachte die ganze Zeit an Lucien und fühlte sich schuldig. Trotzdem siegte das unbekannte Gefühl jedoch. _Wieso sich denn schuldig fühlen?_, versuchte sie sich einzureden. _Nur weil er dich an den Schultern anfasst?_

„Was würde dein Vampir jetzt wohl sagen?", flüsterte Draco gehässig in ihr Ohr und stich ihr eine braune Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Mhm?"  
Hermione schaffte es nicht länger auf den Boden zu starren. Vorsichtig sah sie auf und in sein Gesicht. _Lucien!_, schrie ihr Inneres, sah sie jedoch in seine Augen, dann hieß es: _Draco!_.  
„Zu was?", wisperte Hermione mit ruhiger Stimme herausfordernd.  
Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. „Willst du wirklich, dass ich es dir zeige? Granger... ich weiß, dass ich so aussehe, wie er. Ich weiß es..."  
Langsam bröckelte ihre selbstsichere Fassade. Zurück blieb die Unsicherheit und Hermione wusste das er es spürte, wenn nicht sogar riechen konnte.

Noch niemals war sie Draco Malfoy jemals so nahe gewesen. Haut an Haut, von Auge zu Auge gegenüber. Sie spürte, wie sein Atem sanft ihren Hals streifte und konnte deutlich die Wärme seines Körpers ausmachen. Ihr Herzklopfen schmerzte schon fast in ihren Ohren und auch merkte sie, dass sie zitterte. Plötzlich rief eine Stimme in ihr: _Küss mich!_  
Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst verflucht, doch trotzdem war sie gegen ihren Willen machtlos. Reagierte sie etwa nur so auf Malfoy, weil er so aussah, wie Lucien oder vielleicht einfach nur, weil er Draco Malfoy war?

Auf einmal berührten seine Lippen ihre. Hermione wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, so schnell war es geschehen. Leidenschaftlicher als sie es vorgehabt hatte, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und schlang schließlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals. _Was tu ich da?_, fragte sie sich versteckt in ihrem Hinterkopf. Die Stimme war aber viel zu leise, um sie wirklich zu erreichen. Hermione spürte, wie Malfoys Hände langsam an ihrem Hintern hinunterglitten und schließlich fest, besitzergreifend, packten.

„Hermione?", meinte auf einmal eine Stimme, die ganz anders klang als die Malfoys. Lucien!  
Erschrocken stieß sie Malfoy so hart von sich, dass er auf dem Boden landete und sie erst irritiert, dann finster ansah. Hermione allerdings ignorierte ihn. Ihr Blick war auf Lucien gerichtet. Er stand einen Meter vor ihr, im Schatten eines Baumes und starrte sie unentwegt an. Er konnte sich unmerklich Menschen näher, ohne das diese etwas davon mitbekamen und bei dem Gedanken daran verfluchte sie Malfoy und sich selbst. Gleichzeitig aber auch stieg eine Panik in ihr auf. Sie wollte Lucien nicht verlieren! Sie wollte nicht, dass er auf falsche Gedanken kam und sauer auf sie war!

„Lucien!", presste sie fast atemlos hervor.  
Malfoy stand auf und musterte den Vampir vor ihm aufmerksam. Schließlich stieß er einen Pfiff aus und setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf. „So, das ist also der gute Böse."  
„Was machst du hier?", wollte Lucien wissen.  
Langsam trat er aus dem Schatten der Bäume auf sie zu. Seine Stimme klang neutral, auch in seinen Gesichtszügen konnte Hermione nicht erkennen, was er dachte. Für eine Sekunde glaubte sie sogar, er hätte es nicht mitbekommen, doch diese Hoffnung verwarf sie schnell wieder.

„Ich...", entgegnete Hermione ihm mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich... wollte dich suchen..."  
Dabei sah sie zu Boden. Lucien länger anzusehen ertrug sie nicht länger.  
„Und wer ist das?", fragte er schließlich scharf und betrachtete Malfoy finster.  
In diesem Augenblick wusste Hermione, dass er wirklich sauer auf sie war. Die harten Gesichtszüge mit denen er Malfoy betrachtete, sprachen Bände. Keinesfalls spürte sie jedoch eine gewisse Art Freunde in sich, weil er eifersüchtig war, sondern eher die Gewissheit: _Er will dich nicht mehr._  
Malfoy antwortete für sich selbst, Hermione hätte es auch nicht geschafft ein Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen.  
Genauso selbstsicher wie Lucien stand er ihm gegenüber und betrachtete ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Lucien

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Lucien

_Malfoy antwortete für sich selbst, Hermione hätte es auch nicht geschafft ein Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen.  
Genauso selbstsicher wie Lucien stand er ihm gegenüber und betrachtete ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy._

* * *

„Eine alte Zauberfamilie.", entgegnete Lucien wissend.  
In einer anderen Situation hätten seine Worte vielleicht anerkennend klingen sollen, stattdessen aber war deutlich der Hass zu spüren, den er Malfoy entgegenbrachte. Diesen störte es aber wenig. Obwohl er einem leibhaftigen Vampir gegenüberstand, wirkte er locker, gelassen und ziemlich arrogant.  
„Genau.", erwiderte er. „Was anderes war auch nicht zu erwarten, oder?"  
Luciens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er sah wieder zu Hermione.

Hermione hob langsam ihren Kopf und erwiderte seinen Blick. Schuldbewusst und entschuldigend. An seiner Fassade änderte dies jedoch nichts.  
„Was macht ihr hier?", wollte er schließlich wissen.  
„Ich wollte-", die Worte blieben Hermione im Halse stecken. Es war komisch sich zu entschuldigen und noch komischer war es, dies in Malfoys Gegenwart zu tun. „mich entschuldigen.", brachte sie schließlich über die Lippen. „Ich habe... letztes Mal einfach überreagiert."

In diesem Moment wurde Hermione zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass sie Lucien leibhaft vor Augen hatte. Kein Traum, sondern eher bittere Realität und wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass er noch besser aussah, als in ihren Träumen. Es ging aber nicht um das Aussehen, sondern eher um die Aura die er auszustrahlen schien. Besitzergreifend. Als wollte er jede Seele mit sich reißen, die ihm jemals begegnete.

Lucien wandte sich um. Aus den Augenwinkel heraus konnte Hermione erkennen, dass Malfoy diese Situation wirklich zu genießen schien. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wollte er nicht wirklich verbergen. Ihr wurde klar, dass er schon von Anfang an darauf gesinnt hatte und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie nur so dumm gewesen war es nicht zu merken. Am liebsten würde sie ihn jetzt nach Timbuktu verhexten und dort ordentlich leiden lassen.  
Schnell aber zwang sie sich mit ihren Gedanken wieder zu Lucien zu kommen. Noch immer nicht sah er sie an, sondern starrte gegen die Bäume des Waldes.

Vorsichtig schritt Hermione näher an ihn heran. Sie zitterte, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Lucien allerdings gab keine Reaktion von sich. „Lucien?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Lucien? Bitte... verzeih mir... alles, hörst du? Alles... ich wollte..."  
Er wirbelte so schnell um, dass Hermione erschrocken zusammen zuckte und einen Schritt nach hinten machen musste. Wut funkelte in seinen grünen Augen. Sie blizten nicht, aber Hermione konnte die Elektrizität fast schon am eigen Leib spüren.

„Verzeihen?", höhne er. „Hermione es gibt doch nichts zu verzeihen, oder? Für dich bin ich nur ein Traum! Ein Trugbild! Nicht Realität! Du wolltest das alles nicht, doch es ist eben passiert, immerhin gibt es mich nicht!"  
„Nein!", rief Hermione hilflos.  
„Was nein? Nein, mich gibt es nicht oder vielleicht nein, ich bin die Wirklichkeit?"  
„Ich... ich..." Das Zittern wurde immer schlimmer. Wieder merkte sie wie langsam die Tränen hoch krochen und drohten über ihre Wangen zu rollen. „Er sieht aus wie du!", stieß sie plötzlich atemlos hervor.  
„Was?", schrie Lucien zornig. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien er wütender zu werden.  
„Er sieht aus wie ich? Was ist das denn für eine Ausrede? Lucien es tut mir Leid, aber durch den Schatten habe ich dich einfach mit so einem Freak verwechselt?"

Er deutete in Richtung Malfoys und das war nun ein Grund für ihn, sich in den Streit von Hermione und Lucien einzumischen.  
„Hey, hey, hey.", meinte er und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, während er sich zwischen die beiden, vor Hermione, drängte und Lucien lässig ansah. „Du willst mich doch nicht wirklich einen Freak nennen, oder? Immerhin flieg ich nicht durch die Welt und sauge Menschen das Blut aus!"  
Hermione hielt es für gefährlich Lucien zu provozieren, jedoch würde sie sich auch nicht schützend in den Weg werfen, falls er ihm einen Faustschlag verpassen würde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm auch noch ein paar Ohrfeigen schenken würde.

Lucien aber verpasste Malfoy keinen Fastschlag. Er starrte ihn nur an, so, als würde er ihn mit seinen Blicken töten wollen. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder ab. Hermiones Herz durchfuhr ein Stich. Es war so, als würde sie spüren was Lucien in diesem Augenblick fühlte. Er war verletzt, unheimlich verletzt. Nicht aber wegen Malfoys Worte, sondern weil sie ihm weh getan hatte. Wie schon in ihrem letzten Traum ist sie nun eben wieder grundlos auf seinen Gefühlen herumgetrappelt. Dieser Schmerz fühlte sich genauso an, wie die Worte die er als letztes zu ihr gesagt hatte: „_Ich dachte damals, du wärst vielleicht in der Lage mir zu helfen. Jetzt aber habe ich gemerkt, dass du vollkommen unfähig dazu bist."_

Helfen... unfähig...

Erschrocken weiteten sich Hermiones Augen. Ihr war, als würde sie einen Schlag abbekommen. In all ihrer Wut und Verletztheit hatte sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, was Lucien ihr als letztes gesagt hatte – welche Bedeutung seine Worte hatten!  
„Lucien!", stieß Hermione plötzlich hervor. „Du... du brauchst Hilfe?"  
Genauso wie ein paar Minuten zuvor wirbelte Lucien sich wieder um. Jetzt aber wirkte er nicht wütend, sondern eher entsetzt. „Wie?"  
Hermione ging an Malfoy vorbei und trat wieder näher auf ihn zu. „Du hast zu mir gesagt, dass wir uns begegnet sind, weil du dachtest, ich könnte dir helfen. Wobei brauchst du Hilfe?"

Nur langsam schwand das Entsetzen aus seinem Gesicht. Dann aber schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe.", entgegnete er ihr ablehnend.  
Überrascht sah sie ihn an, dann aber merkte sie, dass es keinesfalls ehrlich gemeint war. „Aber du hast zu mir gesagt-"  
„Nein, Hermione!", rief Lucien genervt. „Ich habe viel gesagt und du hast auch viel gesagt. Aber du musst aufhören irgendetwas in solche Worte hineinzuinterpretieren. Ja, vielleicht würde ich Hilfe benötigen, doch dann ganz bestimmt nicht von dir." Lucien sah an Hermione vorbei und betrachtete Malfoy mit einem finsteren Blick. „Nicht nach dem."  
Es war verletzend. Genauso wie in ihrem letzten Traum, indem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie unfähig dafür war, ihm zu helfen. Dieses Mal aber tat es noch mehr weh, denn nun hatte er wahrscheinlich recht. Sie würde aber nicht aufgeben. Wenn er in Gefahr war würde sie alles tun, um ihm zu helfen.

„Bitte... Lucien...", murmelte sie leise. „Sag mir was los ist, bitte. Ich will dir helfen!"  
„Mensch Granger, kapier das doch!", herrschte sie plötzlich Malfoy von der Seite gehässig an. „Der Vampir will dich nicht mehr. Du hast verspielt, Kleine."  
Wütend wandte sich Hermione von Lucien ab und funkelte Malfoy an. Noch immer war im die Schadenfreude deutlich anzumerken, auch wenn er nun nicht mehr grinste. „Du bist doch an allem Schuld!", schrie Hermione. „Nur wegen dir! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du von Anfang an nur versucht hast mir eins auszuwischen, dann hätte ich dich Filch direkt in die Arme geworfen!"  
„Deswegen bin ich nicht mitgekommen, Granger.", meinte er nur gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war eben nur ein kleiner netter Nebeneffekt. Ich will ja nur meine Ruhe vor dem!"

Malfoy machte eine abwertende Geste Richtung Lucien, wobei dieser die Braune in die Höhe zog. „Ich habe dir noch nie irgendetwas getan.", meinte er trocken.  
„Nein, das vielleicht nicht. Aber ich will das diese verdammten Träume aufhören. Ich will nicht bescheuerte Liebesspielchen zwischen dir und Granger anschauen müssen."  
„Welche Träume?", fragte Lucien nur sichtlich irritiert.  
„Tu doch nicht so. Diese Träume die du ihr immer schickst, damit ihr euch trefft, kommen auch zu mir und ich will, dass das aufhört!"  
Stille trat ein. Aufmerksam betrachtete Hermione die beiden und sah wie Luciens Gesicht noch finsterer wurde, während er allerdings auch auf einmal etwas beunruhigt wirkten.

Schließlich schüttelte er aber den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was das mit deinen Träumen soll. Bis jetzt habe ich nur immer versucht Hermione zu erreichen und ganz bestimmt nicht dich."  
Malfoy wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermione fiel ihm ins Worte. „Das alles ist jetzt auch egal!", rief sie aufgebracht und zuckte den Zauberstab, den sie schließlich auf Lucien richtete. „Lucien, ich will wissen wieso du Hilfe brauchst und gebe dir die letzte Chance es mir zu erzählen. Tust du es nicht, kannst du mir glauben, dass ich auch andere Mittel und Wege habe es aus dir herauszubekommen. Ich bin nicht umsonst eine Hexe."  
Lucien betrachtete nachdenklich den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und sah ihr dann in die Augen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hermione... ich bringe dich aber damit in Gefahr.", wisperte er eindringlich.

Sie aber verfestigte nur ihren Griff um den Zauberstab. „Das ist mir egal! Sag mir endlich was los ist!"  
Lucien brauchte eine Weile. Er schien das Für und Wieder abzuwiegen. Nach ein paar Sekunde aber ließ er sich schwerfällig und müde auf den Stein nieder, auf dem zuvor Malfoy gesessen hatte. Erst jetzt merkte Hermione wie fertig Lucien überhaupt aussah. Von außen hin würde man denken, dass er vielleicht einfach nur überarbeitet wirkte, doch wenn man viele Jahrhunderte nicht mehr am Leben war, konnte es einen sicher mitnehmen. „Ich muss den Vampir vernichten, der mich damals zu diesem Monster gemacht hatte.", erzählte er schließlich. „Nur somit kann ich den Fluch von mir nehmen, mit dem sie meine Nachfahren und mich belegt hatte."

„Du... du hast Kinder?", murmelte Hermione geschockt.  
„Dummkopf!", tadelte sie Malfoy hinter ihr. „Vampire können keine Kinder zeugen."  
Lucien nickte bestätigend. „Wenn man nicht lebt, dann kann man auch nichts produzieren. Hört sich blöd an, aber es ist so. Wenn ein Vampir dich aussaugt, saugt er nicht nur das Blut aus deinem Körper, sondern auch dein ganze Lebensenergie und pflanzt dir einen Art inneren ‚Dämonen' ein, gegen den man ankämpfen muss, um sich nicht selbst zu verlieren. Viele schaffen es nicht und handeln dann nur nach dem primitivsten Instinkt, den ein Vampir besitzt. Blut."

„Und der Vampir, der dich damals erschaffen hat, handelt nur danach?"  
„Oh nein", lächelte Lucien matt. „Genau das macht sie so gefährlich. Eliza kann genauso handeln und denken wie ich auch. Sie hat sich nicht verloren. Ich kann sie spüren. Irgendwo ist sie und will sich rächen, ich weiß das sie bald kommen wird."  
„Aber was hast du ihr den getan, sodass sie sich rächen will?"  
„Ich..." Lucien seufzte und sah Hermione aufmerksam an. „Eliza war meine große Liebe."

* * *

_TBC_


	6. Verschmähte Liebe

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Verschmähte Liebe

„_Oh nein", lächelte Lucien matt. „Genau das macht sie so gefährlich. Eliza kann genauso handeln und denken wie ich auch. Sie hat sich nicht verloren. Ich kann sie spüren. Irgendwo ist sie und will sich rächen, ich weiß das sie bald kommen wird."  
„Aber was hast du ihr den getan, sodass sie sich rächen will?"  
„Ich..." Lucien seufzte und sah Hermione aufmerksam an. „Eliza war meine große Liebe."_

* * *

Hermiones Magen zog sich zusammen und sie musste nach Luft schnappen. Eliza, der Vampir, der ihn selbst zu einem gemacht hatte, war also Luciens große Liebe. Es war ein Schock, gleichzeitig belächelte sie sich auch für ihre Naivität. Lucien musste schon mehrere Jahrhunderte leben, natürlich gab es da noch andere vor ihr. Trotzdem war es auf irgendeine Art und Weise auch schmerzhaft.

„Und...", brachte Hermione dann hervor. „Wieso... will sie sich dann rächen?"  
Lucien musterte sie noch für ein paar Sekunden aufmerksam und fuhr dann mit seiner Geschichte fort. „Ich habe sie geliebt, doch das war zu der Zeit, als sie noch keine Vampirin war. Ich weiß nicht wie es geschehen ist, eines Tages jedoch wurde sie gebissen und kam zu mir. Verzweifelt und vollkommen verloren wirkte sie, aber ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr auch nicht helfen. Meine Angst vor dem Wesen, dass sie nun war, war viel zu groß. Als Eliza das merkte, versuchte sie mich ebenfalls zu beißen, aber ich entkam ihr."

„Jetzt bist du aber ein Vampir.", stellte Hermione fest.  
„Ja, natürlich hatte Eliza alles daran gesetzt ihren Willen zu bekommen. Sie meinte, dass wenn ich ebenfalls einer werde, ich meine Angst verlieren würde und wir gemeinsam bis in die Ewigkeit leben können. Es gelang ihr dann auch. Sie tötete mich und machte mich zu einem Blutsauger. Meine Angst ging auch verloren, doch meine Liebe für sie war zerstört. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr lieben."

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie froh darüber seine sollte, dass es Eliza gab oder nicht. Hätte es sie nicht gegeben, dann wäre sie Lucien nie begegnet, doch wegen ihr musste nun auch Lucien leiden. Es musste die Hölle auf Erden sein, zu existieren und doch nicht zu leben.  
„Und Eliza war so wütend darüber, dass sie dich also schließlich verflucht hat."  
„Genau."  
„Wie aber kann man dann diesen Fluch brechen und wieso soll er sich auch auf deine Nachfahren auswirken, wenn du doch selbst keine Kinder zeugen kannst?", wollte Hermione verständnislos wissen.

„Ich hatte damals einen Bruder. Seine Familie lebt bis heute noch weiter. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht wirklich wie der Fluch sich auf mich und meine Nachfahren ausübt, ich spüre aber das sie kommen wird, um sich zu rächen. Bald werde ich 500 Jahre ein Vampir sein und in dieser Nacht zum 500ten Jahrestag wird der Fluch über mich kommen. Bevor das aber geschieht muss ich Eliza vernichtet haben, sonst werde ich von ihr vernichtet."  
Hermione zögerte etwas. Sie wollte nicht wirklich wissen wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bleiben würde, aber trotzdem musste diese Frage sein. „Wann genau... ist dieser Jahrestag?"  
„In einer Woche.", entgegnete Lucien.

Stille trat ein. Stille in der Lucien nur betrübt auf den Boden starrte und Hermione sich leer und machtlos fühlte, während Draco die beiden abschätzend betrachtete.  
„Mein Gott, dass kann doch nicht so schwer sein!", meinte er schließlich. „Deine Chance steht 50:50 und du tust so, als würde in einer Woche dein Leben enden. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht wieso Granger dir dabei helfen kann. Sie ist ein Mensch und diese Eliza ein Vampir. Meiner Ansicht nach kann Granger nicht gegen sie ankommen."  
„Das stimmt nicht ganz.", erklärte Lucien. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Nur ein Mensch, der mich um meiner selbst willen liebt, schafft es, den Fluch zu brechen." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Allerdings gibt es diesen Menschen nicht."

„Doch!", rief Hermione kleinlaut.  
Lucien hob wieder den Kopf und sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie errötete unter seinem Blick leicht.  
„Ich... Lucien, ich kann dir helfen. Mir ist es egal was du bist, ich liebe dich, Lucien."  
Er musste schlucken. Für einen Augenblick erwiderte er nicht. Schließlich stand er aber auf und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Außerdem ist deine Liebe für mich nicht groß genug."  
„Aber-"  
„Nein!", rief er. „Du hast ihn geküsst. Erzähl mir also nichts von Liebe."

Seine Worte trafen Hermione wie Peitschenhiebe. Hart und ehrlich. Sie wollte aber nicht glauben, dass er recht hatte. Es konnte nicht sein. Malfoy hatte sich ihr aufgedrängt und außerdem besaß er Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Das war alles – es musste alles sein...  
Langsam trat Hermione ein paar Schritte von Lucien zurück. Die Tränen wollten wieder über ihre Wangen. Er würde sich nicht helfen lassen und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie nicht mit dem Gedanken fertig wurde, dass er vielleicht sterben könnte.  
„Wenn du meinst. Tja, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß nächste Woche.", murmelte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Langsam wandte Hermione sich um und ging. Lucien hielt sie nicht auf, sondern sah ihr nur kühl hinterher. Malfoy wusste für einen Augenblick nicht was er tun wollte.  
Schließlich griff er dann nach Harrys Tarnumhang, den Hermione vergessen hatte, und ging ihr hinterher.  
„Warte!", rief Lucien ihm noch zu.  
Malfoy drehte sich wieder um.  
„Wieso hast du sie geküsst? Du liebst sie nicht und ich weiß, dass sie dich nicht liebt."  
„Du weißt viel.", entgegnete Draco ihm herausfordernd. „Genauso wie du weißt, dass sie dich liebt und den Fluch brechen könnte."  
„Wieso?", knurrte er aber nur nachdrücklich.  
„Tja, es war eben so ein Gefühl."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und holte Hermione nach ein paar Minuten ein. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie weinen würde. Tat sie aber nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie jedoch finster vor sich her, so als würde sie jeden Augenblick die Bäume mit ihren Blicken ausreißen wollen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir apparieren? Immerhin kennen wir den Weg zurück nicht.", meinte Malfoy beiläufig.  
„Sag mir nicht was ich tun soll Malfoy!", zischte sie kalt. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn wütend an. „Du bist doch an allem Schuld!"  
„Wieso sollte ich Schuld sein, wenn dein Vampir zu blöd ist um sich helfen zu lassen?"  
„Ich liebe Lucien und weil ich dich geküsst-"  
„Nein, Granger.", unterbrach er sie.

„Nein?", schrie sie aufgebracht. „Woher willst du wissen was ich fühle?"  
„Ich weiß das du ihn liebst und dieser Vampir weiß es auch. Denkst du wirklich er will deine Hilfe nicht, weil er denkt, dass deine Liebe nicht ausreicht?"  
Stumm sah Hermione ihn an. Ja, dass dachte sie wirklich, aber er schien wirklich andere Meinung zu sein. „Willst du etwa nur eine Ausrede suchen, damit ich nicht auf dich wütend bin?"  
Er lächelte süffisant. „Granger, mir ist es egal ob du auf mich sauer bist. Leute die ich hasse, interessieren mich nicht. Trotzdem aber sag ich dir, dass Lucien deine Hilfe nicht deine Hilfe will, weil er denkt, dass seine Liebe für ihn nicht ausreicht. Er hat dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Dieser Fluch und so - sicher weiß er was dahinter steckt. Immerhin laufen verfluchte Leute doch nicht Hunderte von Jahre durch die Gegend und wissen nicht welcher Fluch auf ihnen lastet."

Die Worte klangen klar und nüchtern. So klar, dass Hermione sich fast schon schämte, dass sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Immerhin war es nur zu logisch gewesen. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie daran zu Lucien zurück zu gehen, verwarf den Gedanken aber dann schnell wieder. Sie war zu verletzt, dass er so wenig Vertrauen zu ihr haben zu schien und konnte ihn nicht sehen. Malfoy vor sich stehen zu haben, war sowieso schon schmerzhaft genug.  
„Wieso...?", murmelte Hermione dann den Tränen nahe. „Wieso will er nicht, dass ich ihm helfe?"

Bevor Malfoy irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte sich Hermione schon an ihn angelehnt und brach in Tränen aus. Verwundert, ja fast entsetzt, sah er auf sie herunter. Bis jetzt hatte er sie noch nie weinen gesehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie schon immer ziemlich sensibel war, doch das haute dem Fass fast den Boden aus. Er hasste sie, verspürte aber irgendwo Mitleid mit ihr.  
Trotzdem würde er nicht die Arme um sie legen und erst recht nicht trösten. Also stand er da und wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Sekunden, die schließlich zu Minuten wurden, in denen sie nur bitterlich schluchzte. Dann auf einmal löste sich Hermione wieder von ihm und wandte sich schniefend ab. Mit einem Blick auf sein Hemd, stellte er genervt fest, dass das Weiß auf ihm es nun fast durchsichtig geworden war, dennoch aber schaffte er es, sich einen ärgerlichen Kommentar zu verkneifen.  
„Lass uns gehen.", murmelte Hermione schließlich beschämt.  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und apparierten zusammen.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war für Hermione der Horror. Nicht nur, weil sie die drei Stunden geschlafen hatte, sondern auch, weil der Unterricht an diesem Tag keine wirkliche geistige Abwesenheit zuließ. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Doppelstunde Verwandlung und schließlich eine Stunden Arithmantik – alle zusammen mit den Slytherins. Sie erwischte sich, wie sie dabei an Draco Malfoy dachte und daran, wie sie gestern die Kontrolle über sich verlor, als sie ihn küsste und sich schließlich zum krönenden Abschluss an seiner Brust ausgeweint hatte. Mit anderen Worten, es war die totale Blamage. Allerdings hatte es sie wirklich verwundert, als er kein Wort über ihren kleinen „nassen Aussetzer" verlor. Ganz im Gegenteil. Den ganzen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts hatte er geschwiegen. Sie war ihm sogar ziemlich dankbar dafür gewesen.

Die Sache mit Lucien allerdings saß immer noch tief. Inzwischen aber war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie ihm auf jeden Fall helfen würde. Egal was Lucien sagen oder tun mochte. Allerdings würde sie dies wahrscheinlich nicht alleine schaffen. Deswegen...  
„Morgen", begrüßte Hermione Harry und Ron trüb, die schon fleißig mit dem Essen beschäftigt waren, und ließ sich zwischen ihnen nieder.  
„Sag mal kann das sein, dass du heute sogar noch vor dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek warst oder hast du einfach nur verschlafen?", grinste Ron munter, während er sie aufmerksam betrachtete. „Ich war heute sogar schon vor die hier."

„Schön für dich, Ron.", murmelte Hermione, ohne ihm einen einzigen Blick zu schenken. Stattdessen goss sie sich einen großen Becker Kaffee ein und schluckte sie Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter.  
„Vielleicht aber hat unsere liebe Hermione auch nur die ganze Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett verbracht.", meinte schließlich Harry.  
„Was?!", rief Ron erschrocken und wandte sich ihr zu. „In welchem Bett warst du stattdessen? Wer ist es?"

Hermione sah ihn aber nur scharf an. „Ich war in keinem Bett, Ron.", entgegnete sie ihm.  
Ron musste grinsen. „Dann hast du dich also endlich in die Bibliothek einschließen lassen?"  
„Verarsch mich auch noch, klar.", murrte sie. „Ich war im Verbotenen Wald."  
Ron schien mit allem gerechnet zu haben, aber nicht damit. Er wirkte irritiert und ziemlich verständnislos für diesen Satz. „Wieso warst du im Verbotenen Wald?"  
Hermione seufzte und erzählte ihnen alles was mit Lucien zu tun hatte. Von den Träumen bis hin zu seinem Fluch. Es gab nur zwei kleine Details, die sie nicht erwähnte. Draco Malfoy und ihre Liebe zu Lucien.

* * *

_TBC_


	7. Gefährliches Monster

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Gefährliches Monster?

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, während er die blauartige Flüssigkeit langsam in seinen köchelnden Zaubertrank gab und mit dem Zauberstab darin zu rühren begann. Hermione warf ihm dabei einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.  
„Ronald, du hast mir versprochen, dass du nicht mehr davon anfängst.", meinte Hermione verärgert und rührte ebenfalls in ihrem Zaubertrank.  
„Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht.", verteidigte Harry ihn. „Außerdem..."  
„Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Ich bin ja vollkommen verrückt geworden und so weiter. Das hatten wir doch alles schon, Harry!", giftete sie ihm entgegen.

Sie hatte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass die beiden ihre Erzählung so negativ aufnehmen würden. Ausgerechnet sie, die es doch ständig mit gefährlichen Geschöpfen und anderen Gefahren zu tun hatten! Noch dazu war Lucien ja nicht einmal gefährlich!  
„Hermione, er ist ein Vampir!", rief Ron. „Vampire sind gefährlich! Die saugen dich aus und machen dich dann selbst zu einem!"  
„Aber er hat mich noch nicht einmal gebissen." Hermione wandte sich schnell Ron zu. „Ich habe euch doch schon tausendmal gesagt: Lucien ist nicht gefährlich!"

Ron aber schüttelte nur weiter leicht den Kopf und warf einen vorsichtig Blick zu Snape, der sie mit einem scharfen Blick beobachtete. Hermione hatte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Zaubertranklehrers ebenfalls bemerkt und hielt inne, kurz nachdem sie den Mund aufgemacht hatte.  
Für ein paar Sekunden ruhten seine schwarzen Augen gefährlich auf ihnen, dann aber wandte er sich um, weil Nevilles Zaubertrank ein gefährliches Zischen von sich gab.  
„Hermione.", nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit. „Vergiss ihn. Das ist sicher besser für dich."  
Hermione aber schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall helfen. Egal ob ihr dabei seit oder nicht. Mit euch wäre es eben einfacher gewesen."  
„Du bist doch vollkommen verrückt.", stöhnte Ron genervt. „Du weißt ganz genau das wir dich dann nicht alleine gehen lassen!"  
„Ron, ich zwinge dich und Harry zu nichts. Ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt."

Im selben Augenblick fiel Hermiones Blick auf Draco Malfoy. Er saß auf der anderen Seite eine Reihe vor ihr und war gerade damit beschäftigt ein paar Spinnen die Beine abzutrennen und in den Trank zu geben. Fast so als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, wandte er sich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
Es durchfuhr Hermione wie ein zuckender Blitzschlag. Für einen paar Sekunden fühlte sie sich wie in Trance, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Zaubertrank zu. Sie merkte wie sein Blick noch immer auf ihr ruhte. Versuchte aber die aufkeimende Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu ignorieren und ihn nicht mehr anzusehen.

Die restliche Stunde Zaubertränke schien einfach nicht vorrüber gehen zu wollen. Als Hermione schließlich zusammen mit Harry und Ron das Kerker-Klassenzimmer verließ, fühlte sie sich ziemlich schlecht. So langsam bereute sie es, Harry und Ron überhaupt von Lucien erzählt zu haben. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was ihr habt. Lupin habt ihr auch nicht verurteilt, weil er ein Werwolf ist."  
„Ja und? Das war doch was vollkommen anderes."  
Hermione sah Harry verständnislos an. „Wieso soll das etwas anders gewesen sein? Glaubst du etwa Lucien hat sich freiwillig vor einen Vampir geworfen und ihn angefleht ‚Beiß mich'?" Sie lachte freudlos auf. „Lächerlich."

„Natürlich nicht, aber Lupin war unser Freund.", erklärte Harry.  
„Er hat Recht.", bestätigte Ron zustimmend. „Wir wussten, dass wir ihm vertrauen konnten, denn wir kannten ihn, bevor wir erfahren habe, dass er ein Werwolf ist."  
„Aber wieso glaubt ihr mir nicht? Ich weiß das er uns nichts tun wird."  
Harry blieb stehen und sah Hermione bedauernd an. „Lucien mag vielleicht dir gegenüber gut sein, doch was passiert wenn andere Personen in seine Nähe kommen? Überhaupt ist es so, dass Lupin nur einmal im Monat ein Monster wird. Lucien hingegen ist es die ganze Zeit über."  
Traurig senkte Hermione den Kopf. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war sie noch nie so enttäuscht von den beiden gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick.  
„Wie ihr meint.", murmelte sie bitter und ließ die beiden stehen.

* * *

Draco betrachtete mit trüben Blick das Tafelbild, das Professor McGonagall fleißig erweiterte, indem sie den - ohnehin schon so langen Bericht über Selbstverwandlungen - fast bis ins Unendliche schrieb. Im Klassenzimmer herrschte vollkommene Ruhe, während die Federn seiner Mitschüler auf den Pergamenten kratzten. Nur seine Feder lag unberührt auf seinem Platz. Stattdessen hatte er den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und starrte der Tafel entgegen. Schon seit heute Morgen fühlte er sich unheimlich schlecht und es lag seiner Meinung nach nicht an dem wenigen Schlaf, den er abbekommen hatte.

Natürlich war er müde, doch fühlte er sich auf komische Art und Weise schwach. Wahrscheinlich war es die unerträgliche Hitze, die auch heute wieder die Leute zum Schwitzen und Stöhnen brachte.  
„Mr. Malfoy?", scharrte plötzlich McGonagalls Stimme fragend durchs Klassenzimmer.  
Verwundert ließ Malfoy seinen Blick wieder klar werden und erkannte, dass die alte Verwandlungslehrerin sich umgewandt hatte und ihn mit verschränkten Armen argwöhnisch betrachtete. „Kann es vielleicht sein, dass Sie meinen Unterricht mit einem kleinen Mittagsschläfchen verwechseln?", wollte sie streng wissen.

Von der Seite konnte Draco Grinsen von einigen Gryffindors erkennen, wie zum Beispiel dem rothaarigen Wiesel. In einer anderen Situation hätte er einen schlagfertigen Spruch parat gehabt, heute konnte er aber nicht mal seinen Mund öffnen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich erschöpft mit den Fingern durchs Haar.  
McGonagall strafte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick und zog die Braune empor, während wie näher auf ihn zutrat.  
„Dann würde es Ihnen sicher keine Schwierigkeit bereiten die drei verschiedenen Verwandlungsmöglichkeiten in ein Tier anzuschreiben." Sie hielt ihm ein weißes Stückchen Kreide entgegen.

Am liebsten hätte ihr Draco gesagt, sie soll sich die drei verschiedenen Verwandlungsmöglichkeiten sonst wie hin schieben, aber wieder wollten diese Worte einfach nicht über seinen Mund. Das Flüstern seiner Mitschüler nahm er nun nicht mehr wirklich war. Es war viel zu weit entfernt. Langsam stand er auf und griff nach der Kreide. Für einen Augenblick hätte er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren und wenn er sich nicht an seinem Tisch festgehalten hätte, dann wäre er glatt hingefallen. Schwärze breitete sich vor seinen Augen aus, vermischt mit hellen Lichtpunkten, die aber anscheinend nur vorgaben hell zu sein.

McGonagall sagte etwas, doch Draco konnte sie nicht verstehen. Inzwischen rauschten die Geräusch in seinem Kopf nur noch so und schlossen sich zu seinem drohenden Schall zusammen, von dem er glaubte, er würde ihm das Gehör nehmen. Seine Händen hatte er inzwischen fest um seinen Tisch geklammert. Vorsichtig taumelte er einen Schritt vorwärts und im gleichen Augenblick merkte er, wie er fiel und ihn die Schwärze vollkommen gefangen genommen hatte.

* * *

Erschrocken weitete sich Hermiones Blick und sie starrte auf die reglungslose Gestalt Malfoys am Boden. Sie schien aber auch nicht die Einzige zu sein, die entsetzt war. Pansy Parkinson, die neben Draco gesessen hatte, hatte einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen, war aufgesprungen und beugte sich nun über ihn.  
McGonagall hatte in der Zwischenzeit Crabbe und Goyle befohlen sie sollten Madame Pomfrey holen, während sich langsam die anderen Slytherins besorgt um Malfoy versammelten.

„Er simuliert doch nur.", zischte Ron neben Hermione geringschätzig. „Nur weil er die Verwandlungsmöglichkeiten nicht wusste, zieht er jetzt so eine Show ab. Das kennen wir doch schon."  
Hermione erwiderte ihm nichts, doch sie war nicht seiner Meinung. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er wirklich ziemlich schlecht aussah. Seine ohnehin schon ziemlich blasse Haut wirkte nun aschfahl und für einen Moment hätte man sogar geglaubt, er wäre tot.

Langsam schluckte Hermione und wandte sich wieder ihrem Pergament zu. Sie schaffte es nicht länger den bewusstlosen Malfoy anzusehen. Einerseits weil er sie wie schon so oft wieder einmal an Lucien erinnerte und andererseits... weil sich tatsächlich ein kleiner Teil Sorgen um ihn in ihr machte.

In der Zwischenzeit war Madame Pomfrey gekommen, hatte sich durch die Slytherins und ein paar neugierig Gryffindors gezwängt, sich zu Malfoy hinuntergebeugt und brachte ihn schließlich zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah Hermione ihnen hinterher, während McGonagall versuchte wieder Ruhe in das Chaos aus Schülern zu bringen. Sie ertappte sich bei der Hoffnung, es möge ihm bald wieder besser gehen...

* * *

_TBC_

_Na Leutchen, jetzt ist eure Chance gekommen! Klickt auf das "GO" und sagt mir wie ihr sie findet. BITTEEE! Und falls es einige von euch noch nicht wissen: Man muss nicht angemeldet sein, um ein Review abzugeben..._


	8. Skrupel?

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Skrupel

Unschlüssig kaute Ron auf seiner Unterlippe und betrachtete Hermione mit zweifelnden Blick. Sie hingegen starrte ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an und wusste, dass Ron in solch einer Situation nie „Nein" sagen konnte.  
Hermione saß zusammen mit ihm und Harry beim Abendessen und versucht ihren größten Zweifler zu überzeugen, ihr bei der Rettung Luciens zu helfen. Harry musste sich in solche Augenblicken nicht lange bitten lassen. Sicher, er war nicht begeistert davon, doch Hermione wusste, dass wenn Ron Mitmachen würde auch Harry dabei wäre.

Ron seufzte und schließlich nickte er ergeben. Ihr war es, als würde ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fallen. Erleichtert fiel sie ihm um den Hals und wandte sich dann Harry zu, den sie ebenfalls umarmte. „Danke, Jungs!", rief sie dabei.  
„Aber sag mir, wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor?", wollte Harry schließlich wissen. „Lucien ist ein Vampir. Der wird es doch gegen eine Gleichgesinnte aufnehmen können. Wir sind nur Menschen. Wie sollten wir es denn schaffen?"

Hermione hasste diese Frage. Nicht nur, weil Malfoy gestern Abend genau das gleiche Lucien gefragte hatte, sondern auch, weil sie es nicht wirklich wusste.  
Sie atmete tief aus und starrte dann betrübt auf ihnen Teller. „Na ja... so richtig..."  
„Nein, Hermione!", seufzte Ron schwermütig. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass du noch nicht weißt, wie du ihm helfen willst. Hey, du bist doch Hermione!"

Schnell erntete er darauf einen tadelnden Blick von ihr. „Es gibt auch Situation in denen ich nicht immer eine Antwort besitze."  
Schließlich errötete sie leicht, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie es schaffen konnte Lucien zu helfen. Ihre Liebe war der Schlüssel um den Fluch zu brechen, doch in welche Richtung sie den Schlüssel drehen sollte, wusste sie nicht wirklich. Genauso wenig wie sie das richtige Schloss dazu kannte. Aber konnte sie wirklich den beiden von ihrer Liebe zu Lucien erzählen? Bis jetzt hatte sie nur behauptet, dass er sie in ihren Träumen um Hilfe gebeten hatte...

Auf einmal spürte sie wie Rons Finger sie leicht in die Seite pieksten. Erschrocken schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken und sah ihn verärgert an. „Ich überlege!", zischte sie.  
„Dann überleg mal schneller und träum nicht vor dich hin, Hermione. Wenn wir dir wirklich helfen sollen, dann musst du uns irgendeinen Plan bringen. Vampire sind eine ernste Sache und im Grunde halte ich immer noch nichts davon. Mal ehrlich, was ist, wenn dieser Lucien diese Eliza loshaben will, und es dir aufbürgt, weil er es selbst nicht schafft und dann wenn wir die Drecksarbeit gemacht haben, schlürft er uns schließlich genüsslich zum Nachtisch?"

„Ron, so ist Lucien nicht.", entgegnete Hermione. „Das weiß ich. Ich würde spüren, wenn er mir nur was vormachen würde."  
„Was trinkt der eigentlich?", fragte auf einmal Harry nachdenklich. „Nun ja... Vampire brauchen doch Nahrung. Jede Nacht und so viel ich weiß, sind die nie wirklich satt. Die werde nicht einfach nur so kurz mal beißen und dann wieder verschwinden, oder? Dein Vampir... der hat doch sicher schon gemordet, oder?"

Bei Harrys Worten musste Hermione schlucken. Ein leichtes Entsetzen überkam sie bei diesem Gedanken. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie darüber noch nicht einmal nachgedacht. Für sie war klar, Lucien ist gut.  
Doch was ist eigentlich die Definition ‚gut' in der Vampirwelt? Ist man denn gleich böse, wenn man nur nach Nahrung sucht? Menschen zu töten ist aber in ihrer Welt...

„Alles okay?", fragte Ron vorsichtig und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Hermione nickte langsam. „Ich... ich glaub...", begann sie zögerlich. „Tut mir Leid, aber mir ist nicht gut."  
Mit diesen Worten sprang sie vom Tisch auf und hastete unter den bedrückten Blicken Rons und Harrys aus der Großen Halle. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass Lucien wahrscheinlich mit einer ständig größer werdenden Schuld durch die Welt ging. Ein Wesen zu töten ist das Schlimmste was man je machen konnte und noch viel schlimmer ist, wenn man es als Durst tat – wenn man ständig mehr wollte...

Es dauerte bis Hermione sich wieder langsam beruhigt hatte. Von klaren Gedanken konnte jedoch keine Rede sein, denn noch immer wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. So langsam überkam sie sogar das komische Gefühl, dass es richtig wäre wenn Lucien sterben würde. Sie liebte ihn, wenn er aber am Leben war, würde er vielleicht weitermorden! Einen Augenblick war ihr sogar der komische Gedanken gekommen, wie ein Mensch nach dem anderen von einem Vampir ausgesaugt wurde und schließlich selbst zu einem wurde. Irgendwann würde dann...

Schnell versuchte sie diese Vorstellung wieder los zu werden. Es war zu gruselig und zu grausam. Vielleicht aber war es real... und das bereitete ihr die größte Angst. Lucien zu helfen würde sicher nicht gleich den Weltuntergang bedeuten, aber er würde weiterleben, weitermorden und somit noch mehr Opfer schaffen, die man hätte verhindern können. Dann wäre alles... ihre Schuld. Würde sie denn damit Leben können?

Hermione war unschlüssig durch das Schloss gelaufen, so dass sie nun plötzlich vor dem Tür zum Krankenflügel stand. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Beine hierher tragen konnten, doch sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht Antworten erhalten würde. Antworten von jemanden, der vollkommen neutral diese Sache betrachten konnte. Er machte sich weder Sorgen um sie, noch würde es ihm fiel ausmachen, wenn Lucien noch weitertöten würde.

Vorsichtig und mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete sie die Tür zum Krankenflügel, kam herein und schloss sie so geräuschlos wie möglich. Hermione wollte weder große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, noch wollte sie Madame Pomfrey in die Arme laufen. Es war sowieso schon seltsam genug, wenn eine Gryffindor einen Slytherin besuchte. Gerüchte die durch Hogwarts wanderten konnte man da wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Ihre Sorge war jedoch unbegründet. Keine Spur von der Krankenschwester war zu sehen und auch gab es nur ein Zimmer, dessen Vorhänge verschlossen waren. Obwohl es schon etwas dunkel im Krankenflügel war, hatte Malfoy nicht das Licht an. Hermione vermutete, dass er vielleicht schon schliefe und irgendwie kam sie sich jetzt ziemlich blöd vor. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht wecken. Einerseits, weil sie sich in Gedanken schon ausmalte wie wütend er sein würde und andererseits, weil der gestrige Abend wieder Gestalt in ihren Erinnerungen nahm. Die Situation, in der sie dicht am Baum gedrängt stand und Malfoy küsste.

Schließlich aber fasste Hermione sich ein Herz. Jetzt da sie schon hier war, würde sie sicher nicht wieder einen Rückzieher machen. Immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor.  
Langsam und leise ging sie hinüber zu seinem Zimmer und schob sanft die Vorhänge beiseite. Malfoy schlief nicht. Er lag in seinem Bett, hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte gegen die Decke. Als er sie erblickte, wurde sein Blick etwas schärfer, jedoch entkam ihm keine bissige Bemerkung und auch keine Beleidigung.

Hermione, die sein Schweigen als ‚Erlaubnis das Zimmer zu betreten' sah, trat langsam herein, schob die Vorhänge wieder zurück und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben seinem Bett.  
Einige Sekunden lag schwiegen beide. Schließlich kam sie sich aber zu blöd dabei vor.  
„Wie... wie geht's dir?", wollte sie zögerlich wissen.  
Es war eine komische Frage und vor allem seltsam war, dass sie es Draco Malfoy gefragt hatte. So als würden die beiden schon jahrelang eine gute Freundschaft pflegen.

Malfoy erhob sich nicht. Weiter starrte er gegen die Decke. „Bist du wirklich hier um das zu wissen, Granger?", fragte er kühl.  
„Nein...", gab Hermione zu. „Na ja, das heißt... ich hab mir..."  
Sie versummte. So langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, als würde sie in diesem Gespräch zu einer einzigen Lachnummer werden. In Gedanken malte sie sich schon aus, wie Malfoy lachend seinen Slytherin-Freunden von allem berichten würde und dabei rannte ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinab.

Der Slytherin vor ihr, richtete sich schließlich langsam auf, lehnte sich zurück und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ja?"  
Hermione schluckte. Ihr wäre es lieber, wenn er wieder gegen die Decke starren würde, sie wusste aber, diesen Gefallen würde er ihr sicher nicht tun. „Na ja... ein bisschen vielleicht.", murmelte sie schließlich.  
„Sind denn alle Gryffindors so dumm wie du, Granger?", wollte Malfoy verächtlich wissen.  
Schnell wollte Hermione etwas erwidern, doch dann verstummte sie und betrachtete sein Bild genauer. Malfoy sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Die Blässe aus seinem Gesicht war noch nicht gewichen und unter den Augen hatten sich leichte Augenringe gebildet. Sein blondes Haar war zerzaust und noch immer trug er sein Schulhemd. Ziemlich unordentlich aber. Einige Knöpfe waren gerissen und entblößten seine nackte Brust.

Bei dem Anblick rannte Hermione abermals ein Schauer über den Rücken. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick und starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie auf ihre Beine gelegt hatte, und nervös zuckten.  
„Also... was willst du wirklich, Granger?", seufzte er schließlich erschöpft.  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.", gab sie zögerlich zu und hob wieder ihren Blick.  
Seine Reaktion war genau die, die sie erwartet hatte. Er hob die Braune und lächelte sie süffisant an. „Ach? Und dazu brauchst du meinen Rat?", spöttelte er.  
Hermione nickte. „Du bist der Einzige, der sich keine Sorgen um mich macht und vielleicht auch der Einzige, dem es egal ist, wenn Tausende von Menschen sterben könnten."

Die Antwort war ehrlich und vielleicht war sie auch verletzend gegenüber Malfoy, doch Hermione wahr nicht hier um Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er hatte er auch selten genug getan und nun wollte sie nur seinen Rat.  
„Denkst du wirklich mir wäre es egal, wenn andere Menschen sterben?", wollte er scharf wissen.  
Wieder musste Hermione schlucken. Die Entschlossenheit von eben geriet etwas ins Schwanken. Das Gewissen schien anscheinend doch stärker zu sein. „Na ja... ich denke..."  
„... du denkst, dass ich mich nur für mich selbst interessiere.", ergänzte Malfoy.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, dass aber war schon Bestätigung genug.  
„Bild dir keine Meinung über andere, wenn du sie nicht kennst.", entgegnete er kalt. In diesem Augenblick wirkte er ablehnender als je zuvor. Sie beschlich das leise Gefühl ihn eben verletzt zu haben.  
„Na ja... bis jetzt hast du noch nie den Versuch gemacht, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.", erwiderte sie ihm unsicher.  
„Granger", entgegnete er, „ich muss dir nicht das Gegenteil beweisen. Du bist ein Schlammblut."

Hermione sah ihn finster an. „Mach mir keine Vorwürfe, wenn du dieses Wort in den Mund nimmst."  
Malfoy aber wirkte keinesfalls beeindruckt. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste wieder selbstsicher. „Wie du meinst, aber jetzt endlich raus mit der Sprache."  
Einen Moment biss sich Hermione auf die Unterlippe und überlegte ob sie Malfoy wirklich erzählen sollte, vor was sie Angst hatte, schließlich aber entschied sie sich doch dafür. Groß falsch konnte es ja nicht sein.  
„Lucien ist ein Vampir."  
„Oh ja!", stichelte Malfoy. „Die spitzen Zähne, die unnatürlichen Augen-"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach Hermione in verärgert. „Ich war noch nicht fertig." Sie verstummte und atmete noch mal tief durch. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich zuvor überhaupt nicht dran gedacht, aber... ist es denn nicht besser, wenn Lucien stirbt? Er bringt Menschen um, um Nahrung zu bekommen. Wenn ich ihm helfen würde, dann würde ich doch Schuld an dem Tod anderer Menschen sein, oder?"

Bei ihren Worten merkte Hermione nicht, wie ihr langsam die Tränen gekommen waren. Das was sie gestern noch vor Malfoy verbergen wollte und auch konnte, gelang heute nicht mehr. Langsam flossen sie über ihre Wangen hinab.  
„Ist das denn deine einzige Sorge?", fragte Malfoy jedoch nur unbeeindruckt.  
Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Das sind Menschen. Es wäre doch meine Schuld, dass ist kein-"  
„Das meinte ich nicht.", unterbrach sie dieses Mal er. „Aber dir scheint es mehr aus zu machen, dass du Schuld sein könntest, als das es dir wirklich um seine Opfer geht."

Für ein paar Sekunden sah sie ihn einfach nur ungläubig an. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und noch viel weniger wusste sie, ob er vielleicht Recht hatte.  
„Vielleicht willst du mich auch nur Fragen, was ich in deiner Situation tun würde. Aber ist es denn nicht klar, was man in solch einer Situation tut?"  
„Aber..." Hermione stockte und sah wieder zu ihren Händen hinab. „ich... liebe ihn."

Sie spürte, wie seine Hände sich langsam auf ihre Schultern legten. Kurz zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen und hob dann langsam den Blick. Malfoy hatte sich zu ihr nach vorne gebeugt und sah sie eindringlich an. Es war nicht der Blick von gestern und auch nicht der von eben. Dieses Mal sah es fast so aus, als würde er sie... bitten?  
„Hör mir zu, dieser Lucien ist ein Vampir und du bist ein Mensch. Überleg doch... welche Chance hätte deine Liebe da eigentlich? Es mag sein das er dich liebt, doch Zukunft hat das ganze sowieso nicht. Außerdem... Lucien ist bereits tot. Er ist ein Wesen, das zwischen dem Pfad der Lebenden und Toten wandelt. Seine Existenz ist mit einem ewigen Fluch des Teufels belegt, egal welchen Fluch er sonst noch tragen kann. Man könnte es fast schon eine Todsünde nennen, dass es ihn gibt."

Noch immer trübten Tränen ihren Blick. „Denkst du wirklich?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?"  
„Gibt und gab es für die ausgesaugten Menschen denn eine andere Möglichkeit?"  
Geknickt senkte Hermione den Kopf. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Sicher gehen, dass Eliza Lucien auch wirklich tötet oder es einfach selbst machen, wenn sie versagt?", wollte Hermione bitter wissen. „Ach ja, und falls Eliza dann noch lebt, bringe ich sie auch gleich um?"  
„Das wäre das Beste."  
Wieder musste Hermione schlucken. „Was ist, wenn ich es jetzt schon tun würde und nicht erst auf nächste Woche warte?"

Malfoy nahm seine Hände wieder von ihren Schultern und setzte sich wieder zurück. „Na ja... wenn du Glück hast musst du ihn nicht selbst erledigen.", meinte er. „Wenn ich du wäre... dann würde ich so lange warten, bis wirklich keine Wahl mehr bleibt."  
Langsam nickte sie. Ein Schweigen trat ein. Hermione, deren Tränen zwar nicht mehr rannten, doch immer noch an den Wangen klebte, wischte sie benommen weg. „Okay...", murmelte sie schließlich. „Dann gehe ich jetzt."  
Sie stand auf und schob die Vorhänge beiseite. Bevor sie hinausgehen wollte, hielt sie noch mal kurz inne, machte den Mund auf, doch das „Danke" wollte einfach nicht über ihre Lippen kommen. Stattdessen nickte sie ihm nur zu und verschwand. Malfoy hatte ihr Nicken nicht erwidert.

* * *

_TBC_

_Review me :)?_


	9. Leise Annäherungen

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Jaahh... ganz ehrlich, als ich das letzte Kapitel ins Net gestellt habe, war ich enttäuscht. Enttäuscht über eure Reaktionen. Es kamen nämlich keine... DACHTE ich und als ich dann unter meine Reviews geschaut habe, wäre ich fast ausgeflippt vor Freude, denn ihr habt mich doch nicht vergessen :snif vor glück:. Aber sagt mal, kann das vielleicht sein - oder bin einfach nur ich die Dumme hier xP - sendet die gesendeten Reviews nicht mehr per Mail? Das ist nämlich echt schlecht, dabei war es doch immer so praktisch...  
Okay, jetzt aber zu den "Vielleicht-Update-Mails" in eurem Postfach. Keine Ahnung ob Mails gekommen sind, indem ein paar Updates von "Vampire" angezeigt werden, aber falls - um es gleich mal zu klären - kann ich sagen, dass es nur eine Überarbeitung der letzten Kapitel war (keine Ahnung ob das jetzt jemand kapiert hat xD). Nichts dramatisches, ich habe nur gemerkt, dass der Fehlerteufel ziemlich gewütet hat und alles noch einmal drübergelesen. Ich weiß es zeugt von einem schlechten Stil es nach dem Schreiben nicht noch einmal zu tun, doch ich kann das einfach nicht wirklich, denn sonst bleibt mein Finger auf Taste für die Entfernung vollkommen kleben xP. Wie auch immer, ich habe mich vorgenommen in Zukunft besser darauf zu achten und euch nicht so etwas zuzumuten - allerdings kann ich nicht wirklich dafür garantieren, dass alle Fehler gefunden habe xP._

_Natürlich will ich auch ganz herzlich meinen Reviewern danken, deren Reviews ich Gott sei Dank doch noch unter den Verschollenen gefunden habe :phu:. Einen großen Keks an **dramine**, **Heimdall**, **Herm**, **Indigo 111** und **julschn**. Wenn Schwarzleser sich endlich durchringen zu reviewen, gibt's auch für die einen Keks :nick: - so aber nicht!_

_**dramine**: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl ;)._

_**Heimdall**: Hoffentlich wird das Angenehme nicht schnell zu OCC. Kann's nicht ausstehen, doch es passiert irgendwie zu schnell... Vor allem bei diesem Kapitel habe ich das Gefühl, dass er es irgendwie is xD. Danke für dein Review, hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut :)._

_**Herm**: Freut mich, dass du ihn bis jetzt noch nicht zu OCC findest, allerdings hoffe ich auch, dass du keine Stelle in der FF entdecken wirst. Wie aber schon gesagt, denke ich, hier wird er es ein bisschen. Hoffentlich krieg ich trotzdem ein Review xP. Wie genau Hermione sich dann in so einer Situation zurecht finden wird, wirst du dann später erfahren - und... ob es überhaupt dazu kommt, oder... (Ich schweige wie ein Grab :lol: ;). Thanx fürs Review!_

_**Indigo 111**: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Schade, dass du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Doch in glaube, in erster Liene ist Hermione ein ziemlich verantwortungsbewusster Mensch, der niemanden in Gefahr bringt, nur weil sie einen Vorteil aus der Situation ziehen kann. Das geht eben über ihre Prinzipien und wenn es so sein soll, dann soll es eben so sein. Aber, fürs erste wars ja nur ein Entschluss - ob sie es dann wirklich in die Tat umsetzt (Alleine wegen dem menschlichen Aspekt, der sie wahrscheinlich nie zu einem Mord fähig sein lässt.), ist eine ganz andere Frage. Danke für dein Review!_

_**julschn**: Danke, danke, danke :g:. "Biss zum Morgengrauen" will ich mir auch mal besorgen und auch "Der Kuss des Vampirs". Zur Zeit habe ich aber leider nicht die Kohle dazu :snif: - keine Ahnung, wie ich das immer schaffe xD. Die einzigen Bücher, die ich bisher über Vampire gelesen habe, sind "Fluch über Eden" und "Schatten über Eden" - irgendwie allerdings ein bisschen seltsam zu lesen. Um was geht's eigentlich in "Biss zum Morgengrauen"?_

_Uhii... irgendwie ein bisschen lang geworden. Tya, manchmal fällt mir gar nix ein und manchmal schreib ich einfach nur :lol:. Gott sei Dank bin ich aber noch nicht so, dass mein Geschreibsel die Länge des Kapitels übersteigt. Genau um das aber zu verhindern muss ich jetzt hier Enden (Hey, wo sind die "Och... wie schade"-Rufe ;)?). Allerdings will ich euch noch zuvor bitten ein Review nach dem Lesen zu hinterlassen. Es ist eben ein schönes Gefühl, wenn einem gezeigt wird, dass man sich für das, was man macht, interessiert. Ich will ja einfach nur wissen, woran ich genau bin.  
Bussal, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Leise Annäherungen

Entschlossen ließ sich Hermione am nächsten Tag zwischen Harry und Ron zum Frühstück nieder. Sie hatte viel geschlafen und vor allem gut, ohne irgendwelche Lucien-Träume, durchgestanden.  
„Okay", begann sie entschlossen. „wir werden Lucien nicht helfen."  
„Wie?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
„Wir werden ihn töten."  
Entsetzt sah Ron sie an. „Was?"  
„Kannst du mal sagen, was dich zu Vernunft gebracht hat?", wollte Harrys schließlich ungläubig wissen.

Beinahe wäre Hermione „Malfoy!" entkommen, gerade noch im letzten Moment konnte sie den Namen jedoch hinterschlucken. „ähm... du." In gewisser Art und Weise war es nicht mal eine Lüge. So sah sie ihn etwas beschämt an. Ja, eigentlich war es überhaupt keine Lüge, denn er hat ihr die Augen geöffnet.  
„Aha.", meinte Harry aber nur. Er schien nicht richtig zu begreifen.  
Hermione seufzte. „Ich hab Lucien unterschätzt.", gab sie benommen zu. „Ihr habt Recht. Er ist ein Vampir und wenn wir ihm helfen, wird er wahrscheinlich noch viele Menschen töten. Es liegt einfach in seiner Natur und wir müssen verhindern, dass so etwas Schreckliches geschieht."  
„Und deswegen willst du ihn gleich töten?"

Der Schock war noch deutlich in Rons Stimme zu vernehmen. So als würde er dem Tod gleich ins Angesicht blicken, griff er nach seiner Tasse und nahm daraus einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Ja, Ron. Je schneller er weg ist, desto besser. Ich habe mir das gut überlegt und hoffe, ihr werdet mir dabei helfen."  
„Also, ich hoffe aber, dass du bei dieser Entscheidung bleibst.", meinte Harry ernst. „Ein Vampir ist wirklich eine ziemlich gefährliche Sache."  
„Ich..." Hermione schluckte. „werde sicher dabei bleiben."  
Wenn sie ehrlich war, tat es ihr im Herzen weh, doch sie hatte eine Verantwortung, der sie nicht entkommen konnte. Lucien musste vernichtet werden, koste es was es wolle.

* * *

Hermione wusste nicht wirklich, was sie ritt, als sie sich wieder hier fand. Doch tatsächlich stand sie genauso wie gestern Abend um die gleiche Uhrzeit wieder vor dem Krankenflügel. Vorsichtig trat sie ein. Dieses Mal hatte sie aber nicht mehr so viel Glück, denn nun traf sie direkt auf Madame Pomfrey.  
Als die Krankenschwester Hermione erblickte, zog sie verwundert die Braune hoch. „Hast du was mein Schätzchen?", wollte sie wissen.  
Sie jedoch schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf und musste dabei schlucken.  
„Wieso bist du dann hier?", fragte sie verständnislos.  
„Ich..." Die Worte blieben Hermione im Halse strecken. Stattdessen aber starrte sie auf Malfoys Zimmer. Madame Pomfrey folgte ihrem Blick, begriff anscheinend sofort und sah sie dann erstaunt an. „Ähm... ja, er ist wach.", meinte sie nur und ging in ihr Büro zurück.

Hermione trat vorsichtig in sein Zimmer ein. Auch dieses Mal war Malfoy wach, doch heute wirkte er nicht vollkommen emotionslos, sondern eher mehr als überrascht.  
„Was willst du hier?", fragte er erstaunt.  
„Na ja... ich..."  
Beklommen brach Hermione ab. Was sie eigentlich genau wollte, wusste sie heute nicht wirklich. Malfoy betrachtete sie für ein paar Sekunden aufmerksam und blickte dann auf den eine weiße Rose, die in der Vase an seinem Nachttisch stand.  
„Ich habe heute eine Blume bekommen.", erklärte er mit einem beiläufigen Tonfall. „Ich nehme mal an, du weißt nicht wieso?"

„Doch", gab Hermione zu und setzte sich schließlich. „Ich wollte mich damit bei dir bedanken. Gestern ging es ja irgendwie nicht. Aber... woher wusstest du, dass die Blume von mir ist?"  
„Na ja, Pansy würde mir wohl das ganze Zimmer damit vollschütten und außerdem wagt es kein anders Mädchen ihr in die Quere zu kommen. Manchmal gibt es eben Ausnahmen."  
Hermione errötete. „Hast du jetzt etwa Stress mit ihr? Ich meine, sie kann ja jetzt alles mögliche denken."  
„Nein, ich hab ihr erzählt die Rose wäre von meiner Mutter."

Hermione war erleichtert darüber, ihn nicht in eine Streit mit Pansy befördert zu haben, so wenig sie sie auch leiden konnte. Gleichzeitig aber störte sie etwas daran, dass er Pansy gesagt hatte, die Rose wäre von seiner Mutter.  
Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn aufmerksam. Noch immer sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Seine Augenringe waren tiefer geworden und sein Gesicht sogar noch etwas blasser. Dieses Mal aber trug er ein neues Hemd, an dem die Knöpfe noch dran waren. Allerdings legte er auch dieses Mal keinen Wert darauf sie zu zuknöpfen.  
„Du siehst schrecklich aus...", meinte sie dann nach ein paar Minuten der Stille.

Ein schiefes Grinsen zog sich über Malfoys Gesicht. „Danke", erwidert er.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Oh, nein!", rief sie und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht, ich-"  
„Ich weiß wie du es gemeint hast.", unterbrach Draco Hermione. „Ich fühl mich aber auch nicht wirklich gut."  
Da war es wieder. Tief in Hermiones Brust spürte sie etwas Besorgnis in sich aufkeimen. Es war seltsam, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie auch das Gefühl, als würde Malfoy so langsam einen anderen Stellenwert bei ihr erreichen. Empfand sie etwa Zuneigung für ihn? Das Gefühl, dass man eigentlich nur für Freunde empfand und nicht für Muggel-Hasser? Es musste wohl sein, denn nur so konnte sie sich ihren heutigen Besuch erklären.

„Was hast du denn eigentlich?"  
Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Pomfrey sagt, ich bin überarbeitet und die ganze Hitze dazu hat mir schwer zugesetzt. Ich glaub das aber nicht, denn es muss schon was großes passieren, bevor ich viel arbeite."  
Unwillkürlich huschte Hermione ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Schnell wich sie seinem Blick aus uns sah wieder auf ihre Hände hinab. „Und... wann wirst du wieder entlassen?"  
„Vielleicht in ein paar Tagen, sie weiß es noch nicht sicher. Ich hoffe aber bald, denn so langsam wird mir langweilig."

Bei seinem Worten fiel Hermione plötzlich wieder etwas ein. Schnell griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, die sie auf den Boden sinken hat lassen. „Da fällt mir ein. Du warst ja heute nicht im Unterricht."  
„Ich kenne unsere Hausaufgaben."  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, zog darin einen Block hervor und reichte ihn ihm. „Das sind meine Notizen, damit du auf dem Laufenden bleibst."  
Ungläubig starrte er auf den Block. Er streckte aber nicht die Hand aus, um ihn anzunehmen. „Das ist ein Witz, oder?", fragte er stattdessen mit hochgezogener Braune.

„Nein...", erwiderte Hermione wieder etwas unsicher. „Ich dachte..." Sie stockte.  
„Das habe ich nicht gemeint.", entgegnete er. „Aber du willst tatsächlich deine heißgeliebten Notizen in meine Hände geben? Was ist wenn ich Kaffee darüber schütte, nur um dich zu ärgern?"  
Hermione sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Na ja, dann verwandle ich dich in ein Frettchen. So siehst du übrigens unheimlich süß aus."  
Im selben Augenblick wollte Hermione sich am liebsten auf die Zunge beißen. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Das schien sich auch Malfoy zu fragen. Er wirkte verdutzt, aber auch beeindruckt. Dann aber geschah etwas, was Hermione nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Draco Malfoy begann zu lachen.  
Vollkommen entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. War wirklich sie dafür verantwortlich? Hatte wirklich sie Malfoy zum Lachen gebracht?  
Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Seine Miene wurde wieder verschlossener, doch seine Augen blicken ihr wachsam entgegen. „Ich... na ja, das war ein guter Spruch.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Außerdem hättest du dein Gesicht sehen müssen."

„So schlimm?"  
„Goldwert.", lächelte er.  
Sonderbarerweise wurde ihr in diesem Moment ziemlich warm ums Herz und die Wärme schien sich auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreiten zu wollen.  
„Ich glaub ich geh jetzt mal.", erklärte sie dann langsam, stand wieder auf und schob den Vorhang beiseite. Kurz vorm Hinausgehen sah sie sich noch einmal um.  
„Bis bald.", lächelte sie ihn an.

* * *

Als Hermione am Abend in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war dieser seltsamerweise fast leer. Das störte sie jedoch weniger, denn ein ruhiger Abend mit ihre Freunden war genau das, was sie in diesem Moment brauchte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen der besten Sessel am Kamin nieder, die Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville Longbottom besetzten.  
Während Harry und Ron damit beschäftigt waren den Aufsatz für Snape, über die wahre Wirkung von Kleeblättern in Zaubertränken, fertig zustellen, spielte Ginny zusammen mit Neville _Snape explodiert_ und war auf dem besten Weg zu gewinnen, während Neville angestrengt das Gesicht verzogen hatte und so aussah, als würde er versuchen die Steine vor ihm zu hypnotisieren.

„Wo warst du denn?", fragte Ron neugierig und sah von seiner Pergamentrolle auf.  
„In der Bibliothek.", entgegnete sie ihm.  
Es war eine Ausrede, für die sie nicht lange überlegen musste. Dieses Wort war in ihrem Sprachgebraucht Standart und auch Ron schien nicht recht überrascht darüber zu sein. Aber sie konnte ihren Freunden auch schlecht erzählen, dass sie Malfoy im Krankenflügel besucht hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen wie die beiden ausflippen würden, wenn sie das über die Lippen brachte.

Eine Weile hatte Hermione ihnen zugesehen (Das Angebot Ginnys, mitzuspielen, hatte sie dankend abgelehnt) und war dann in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen. Von Parvati und Lavender war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie vermutete, dass die beiden sich wahrscheinlich einen netten Abend mit ihren Ravenclaw-Jungs machen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, kam in Hermione Wehmut auf. Langsam setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, nahm das große Kissen in Herzform mit der Aufschrift „Best Friend", dass ihr Harry und Ron zum 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und drückte es gegen ihre Brust.

Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen aufkamen. _Best Friend_… Mehr als das war sie noch für niemanden gewesen. Lucien aber hatte alles verändert und jetzt musste Hermione in töten. Die einzelnen Tränen verwandelt sich schnell zu einem Fluss und schließlich schluchzte sie verzweifelt in ihr Kissen. Es war nicht fair. Wieso war ihr denn nicht auch ein wenig Glück vergönnt?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Hermione Malfoy wieder. Jedoch schlief er seelenruhig und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er diesen Schlaf auch dringend benötigte. Wenn man bis jetzt geglaubte hatte er würde „unnormal" aussehen, dann konnte man sich wirklich vom Gegenteil überzeugen, wenn man ihm einen Krankenbesuch abstattete.  
Einen Moment musste sogar einen erschreckten Aufschrei unterdrücken, weil sie geglaubt hatte, er wäre tot. Erst später war ihr aufgefallen, dass er ruhig atmete. Die blasse Farbe seiner Haut schien sich langsam auch auf seine Lippen auszuwirken, während die Augenringe in um mehr als zehn Jahre älter wirken ließen.

Trotzdem, egal wie schlecht es ihm ging, Hermione musste zugeben, dass er gut aussah. Dennoch machte ihr sein Bild aber etwas Angst. Würde denn so Lucien aussehen, wenn er tot war? Diesen kleinen Gedanken verwarf Hermione aber schnell wieder. Lucien war tot und wenn man ihn vernichtet hatte, würde er zu Staub zerfallen. Sich darüber aber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, brachte nichts.  
So leise wie möglich legte Hermione ihre Notizen von den heutigen Unterrichtsstunden auf seinen Nachttisch und verschwand dann auch wieder, um ihn nicht zu stören.

* * *

TBC 


	10. Das Spiel

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Huhu, da bin ich wieder :). Zurück mit einem kurzen Kapitel - und wenn ich kurz sage, dann meine ich damit auch kurz xD. Ja, ich weiß die Kapitellänge bei dieser Serie ist dieses Mal nicht wirklich übelwältigend, doch damit müsst ihr euch wohl abfinden xP.  
Wieder möchte ich euch herzlich für eure Reviews bedanken. **dramine**, **Heimdall**, **Indigo 111**, **Tanea** und **Valpuri** danke für eure lieben Worte :)!_

_**dramine**: Freundschaftlich? Nya, vielleicht... Ich würd sagen, lies einfach mal ;)._

_**Heimdall**: Ich weiß, ich mag Lucien auch und es war schon ein kleines bisschen schwer für mich von seinem Tod zu schreiben, doch glaube mir... wenn das ein Schock war, dann warte mal auf Kapitel 13 :lol:._

_**Indigo 111**: Ja, ein bisschen ungewöhnlich vielleicht schon, doch beschließen kann man viel. An der Ausführung harbert's dann meistens xP. Allerdings kann ich dich vorwahren, dass es etwas geben wird, was wirklich MEHR als PLÖTZLICH kommt - und auch so sein muss xD._

_**Tanea**: Danke für deine lieben Worte, hat mich wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut D. Das stimmt schon, Draco für OOC zu erklären, ist schon etwas schwer. Vielleicht sollten wir mal Mrs Rowling bestechen, eine "Draco Malfoy"-Serie zu schreiben :lol:. Nya, allerdings hat sie ja schon alles :snif:._

_**Valpuri**: Herzlichen Dank für dein Review D. Das mit dem Begreifen kann allerdings noch ein kleines bisschen dauern :hihi:._

_Reviews machen immer eine Freude und wenn man mir noch mehr Freude bereiten will, dann sollten am besten die Schwarzleser unten auch auf das "Go" klicken und lostippen. Hopp! Ich seh euch doch... :/.  
Bussi, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Das Spiel

„Hermione!", stöhnte Ron genervt und hievte die Bücher schwermütig hoch, die Hermione ihm gerade eben auf seine ohnehin schon gewaltigen Stapel gelegt hatte. Er hatte Mühe über den Rand zu sehen und sie überhaupt ausmachen zu können, noch mehr Mühe hatte er aber mit der Last der Bücher. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Wir müssen nichts über Vampire lernen um sie zu vernichten. Nimm irgendwas aus Holz, stich es ihm ins Herz und er zerfällt."  
„Das weiß ich auch.", meinte Hermione eifrig und ließ ihren Blick weiter schnell durch die Reihen wandern. „Aber man kann nicht gut genug vorbereitet sein. Lucien ist nicht blöd. Er wird kaum darauf warten bis kommen und ihn vernichten. Natürlich verteidigt er sich auch."

„Dann müssen uns Kreuze helfen. Knoblauch und was es da so alles gibt.", versuchte er ihr klar zu machen.  
In diesem Augenblick bog Harry um die Ecke eines der Regale. Den Kopf hatte er in ein Buch gesteckt. „Kreuze helfen nicht gegen Vampire.", erklärte er. „Hier steht, dass das alles nur ein Gerücht ist."  
„Siehst du.", meinte Hermione trotzig.  
„Ja und? Was ist mit Knoblauch, Harry?"  
Harry überflog den Text schnell und erklärte dann: „Mit Knoblauch hätten wir bessere Chancen. Anscheinend haben Vampire so empfindliche und gute Sinne, dass Knoblauch sie abschreckt, weil sie den Gestank nicht ertragen können."

„Dann haben wir's ja schon!", grinste Ron. Wacklig hob er die Bücher auf eines der Fensterbretter und lehnte sich dann erschöpft dagegen. „Also ich wäre dafür, dass wir Hermione mit Knoblauch füttern, in den Verbotenen Wald schicken und sie ihn küsst. Der Vampir kippt doch dann sofort tot um, darauf wett ich sogar."  
Harry lachte, über Hermiones Lippen zog sich aber nicht mal ein müdes Lächeln. Sie versuchte so gut sie konnte die Bemerkung zu ignorieren und sich wieder voll in die Arbeit zu stürzen, indem sie den Kopf wieder in ein Buch steckte. Nur so hatte sie es überhaupt geschafft die letzten Tage überhaupt durchzustehen, um nicht plötzlich ihren Vorsatz, ihn zu vernichten, über Board zu werfen.

„Mensch mach dich mal locker.", lachte Ron und Hermione spürte seinen Griff auf ihren Schultern. „Das war doch nur ein Witz."  
Genervt wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Wenn du so viel Zeit mit arbeiten verbringen würdest, wie mit deinen vielen Sprüchen, dann würdest du sicher in einigen Bereichen nicht total versagen."  
Ron sah sie betroffen an, erwiderte aber nichts darauf.  
„Hermione, das war nicht fair.", versuchte Harry ihn zu verteidigen.  
„Fair?", wiederholte sie mit unglaublich hoher Stimme. Wütend griff sie nach einem der Bücher und knallte es auf den Boden. „Erzählt mir nicht was fair ist und was nicht!", schrie sie die beiden an und rannte dann aus der Bibliothek.

Wieder rannten die Tränen über ihre Wangen. Die, die sie schon die ganze Zeit vergoss. In ihren Gedanken wohnte nur einer. Lucien, und diese Gedanken an ihn, taten unheimlich weh.  
Sie wünschte sich sogar schon, er wäre nie in ihr Leben getreten.

* * *

„Hi", lächelte Hermione Malfoy an und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl, der in letzter Zeit oft das Vergnügen mit ihr hatte.  
Heute schlief er nicht und sie glaubte sogar ebenfalls eine Art Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, als sie hereinkam.  
„Du warst gestern da.", stellte Malfoy fest.  
Hermione nickte. Wieder holte sie aus ihrer Tasche Notizen hervor und gab sie ihm. „Es ist besser jeden Tag zu lernen, als den Stoff dann in einem Stück. Immerhin sind ja bald Abschlussprüfungen, da muss man vorbereitet sein."

Er legte ihre Notizen auf seinen Nachttisch und sah sie dann nachdenklich an. Es war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sich Hermione eine große dicke Wand zwischen ihnen wünschte. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr wirklich mehr unangenehmer war. Die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy sie ansah, oder die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt genau gemustert wurde. Allerdings egal wer es war, es ließ sie erröten. Dieses Mal schaffte sie es aber, seinen Blick nicht auszuweichen.

„Warum kommst du jeden Tag hierher?", wollte er schließlich wissen.  
Hermione schluckte. Auf diese Frage war sie wirklich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Was sollte sie ihm denn sagen? Kam sie denn aus Sorge um ihn oder einfach nur deswegen, weil sie ihn sehen wollte? Vielleicht sogar aus beiden Gründen?  
„Ich..." Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. „Gute Frage.", meinte sie dann achselzuckend und lächelte beschämt.  
„Soll ich dir mal sagen, warum ich glaube, dass du jeden Tag kommst?"  
Verwundert zog sie die Braune empor. „Du-"

Jedoch unterbrach sie just in diesem Augenblick etwas Weiches auf ihren Lippen. Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen, aber nach einem Moment des Schreckens, begann sie überhaupt erst langsam zu begreifen was geschehen war und noch immer geschah. Draco Malfoy hatte sich zu ihr nach vorne gebeugt und küsste sie.  
Es war wie ein wohliger Schauer der ihr den Rücken hinunterrannte und gleichzeitig fühlte sie ein unglaubliches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, während Hitze langsam ihren Körper durchflutete. Diese schönen Gefühle schafften es auch, dass Hermione die Augen schloss und den Kuss erwiderte.

Langsam öffnete sie den Mund als er um Einlass bat und sogleich verfingen sich ihre Zungen in eine Art Wettkampf, den keiner verlieren, aber auch keiner gewinnen konnte. Als Hermione merkte, wie er sie langsam zu sich zog, ließ sie sich nur allzu gerne darauf ein, kroch zu ihm aufs Bett und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Hände glitten forschend über ihren Körper und ihr entfuhr ein leichtes Stöhnen unter dem noch andauernden Kuss.

Es war so entsetzlich unwirklich, dass Draco Malfoy so sanft sein konnte und gleichzeitig schien sie nichts anderes von ihm erwartet zu haben. Das aber noch Unmöglichere daran war, er selber. Tatsächlich küsste sie eben gerade Draco Malfoy.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal und trotzdem war dieses Mal etwas anders. Nicht die Art wie er küsste und auch nicht wie es geschehen war, es war mehr das Gefühl das sie dabei verspürte...

Auf einmal stieß Malfoy sie leicht von sich weg. Hermione, die darauf nicht gefasst war, viel erschrocken rücklings auf sein Bett und sah ihn ungläubig an. Er starrte sie an, als würde er gerade einen unglaublichen Fehler begangen haben, wirkte verwirrt und auf irgendeine Art auch verzweifelt.  
„Was-?"  
Malfoy unterbrach sie allerdings. „Geh jetzt.", murmelte er leise.  
Sie aber hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden und seine Worte weckten definitiv Überraschung in ihr. „Aber-"  
„Ich sagte, geh jetzt.", wiederholte Malfoy angespannt.

Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Plötzlich glitzerten seine Augen von einer Aggressivität, die sie schon lange nicht mehr an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hielt es für besser, seine Geduld auch nicht länger zu strapazieren. Langsam kroch sie von seinem Bett und ging aus seinem Zimmer. Als Hermione den Krankenflügel verließ, spürte sie, wie ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals, ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm und Tränen in ihren Augen zu brennen begannen. Ehrlich gesagt, verstand sie auch die Welt nicht mehr. Eben noch hatte er sie geküsst und im nächsten Moment hatte er sie aus seinem Zimmer geschmissen. War das etwa nur ein Spiel? Draco Malfoys Spiel?

* * *

Als Hermione in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kam, fühlte sie sich schlechter als je zuvor. Sie wusste, dass ihre Augen geschwollen und rot von den Tränen waren und auch wusste sie, dass sie nervös zitterte. Deswegen versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen und einem Gespräch mit Harry und Ron zu entkommen. Die beiden jedoch waren aber schneller. Sie kamen auf sie zu und fingen sie noch vor der Mädchentreppe ab. Hermione schaffte es aber nicht, ihnen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Hermione...", murmelte Ron schuldbewusst und starrte zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht warum es dir so schlecht geht, aber-"  
Bevor er aber seine Worte vollenden konnte wurde er von Harry unterbrochen. „Wieso weinst du?", wollte dieser verständnislos wissen. Langsam hob er ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand und versuchte, dass sie ihm somit in die Augen sah. „Was ist passiert?"  
Hermione aber schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Nichts", presste sie hervor, während sie die aufkeimenden Tränen wieder zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Wo warst du?", wollte nun Ron wissen. „Hat dieser Vampir dir vielleicht irgendetwas getan?"  
„Nein.", erwiderte Hermione.  
„Aber-"  
„Es ist nichts, Ron!", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Nichts. Ich will jetzt einfach nur schlafen. Bitte, lasst mich in Ruhe."  
Schnell hastete sie an ihren vorbei und rannte die Treppen empor. In ihrem Schlafsaal fiel sie weinend ins Bett und wünschte sich, die Welt möge ihr endlich auch einen Funken Glück schenken.

* * *

_TBC_


	11. Konfrontation vor Verwandlung

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Hier bin ich wieder :hihi:, mit einem knuffig kleinen Kapitel und nettem Cliffhanger am Ende :lol:. NEIN! Nicht runterscrollen oder vielleicht auf den "Zurück"-Button gehen, das wird jetzt alles brav nach der Reihe gelesen und dann AUCH ein Review dazu abgegeben (Da unten auf "Go", meine Schwarzleser. Ich glaube nicht an eure Blindheit, da könnt ihr noch so oft "Schwarz" in euren Namen schreiben xP). Jetzt will ich aber ganz herzlich meinen Reviewern danken. **dramine**, **Ginger**, **Heimdall**, **Tanea** und **Valpuri** ihr seit einfach nur super :total aus dem häusschen hin und her hüpf:, heagdl!  
Okay, jetzt will ich aber noch ein bisschen Schleichwerbung machen :lol:. Hab nämlich mit **Gemeißelt in Eis** und **When I'm the little Girl** zwei neue FFs am Start! Die erste handelt natürlich von unserem heißgeliebten Pairing Hermione & Draco, während ich mit der zweiten Hermione in die Marauder-Zeit schicke und mit Sirius verkupple :lol:. Tya, in letzter Zeit mit ich richtig Fan der Marauder-FFs geworden. Wollt ihr eine coole - ach was sag ich, geniale - Comedy aus dieser Zeit lesen, dann empfehle ich euch **Himbeerdauerkaugummis sind tückisch!** und die Fortsetzung davon **Der geflügelte Horror!** von **Cherlemagne**. Einfach klasse, was sie da so zusammen schreibt :)._

_**dramine:** Ja genau, ich habe mir ein solches Ende erlaubt :lol:. Nichts überstürzen, meine Kleine ;). War das schnell genug? Nya, eigentlich kann ja nie was schnell genug gehen :lol:._

_**Ginger:** Hui, noch ein neuer Leser :hihi:. Ich danke dir herzlich für dein Review und das Kompliment. Hoffe auch dir war das Schreiben schnell genug._

_**Heimdall:** Oh, anscheinend findet die Heimdall gefallen am Schreiben langer Reviews :lol:. Nur weiter so, nur weiter so :). Aber du hast Recht, dass mit dem OOC ist wirklich zum Haareraufen und vor allem ist es blöd, wenn man sich diese Charaktere selbst ausgedacht hat und diese dann vom "richtigen" Weg abkommen xD. Also ich persönlich hasse es ja, Dinge zu überarbeiten, weil irgendwie alles durcheinander gerät. Deswegen kann ich dir nur mein Beileid wünschen xD. Auch was das Weinen betrifft, hast du Recht - meine Charaktere weinen von Haus aus viel (jedoch nur die Weiblichen). Auch diese Hermione ist nicht davon verschohnt geblieben, vor allem gegen Ende xP. Danke, danke, danke für dein mehr als langes Review. Ach, ich liebe sie einfach :hihi:._

_**Tanea:** Danke D. Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat._

_**Valpuri:** Tya, der Schluss. Keiner von euch mag ihn, wie ich festgestellt habe :lol:. Ich hingegen um so mehr ;P. Auf die Zukunft kannst du aber wirklich gespannt sein :hihi:, denn ich habe mir da so eine kleine Überraschung zurechgeschrieben, die ich eigentlich schon am liebsten sofort updaten will :snif:._

_Tya, aber weil das nun mal nicht geht und auch erst dieses Kapitel kommt, müsst ihr euch eben mit dem zufrieden geben. Ich mag es eigentlich ganz gerne. Handelt mal wieder vom Schulalltag, doch wenn ihr genau aufgepasst habt, dann läuten, mit diesem Kapitel, die Glocken den "Finalentag" an. Es geschieht bei Nacht :hihi:. Freu mich über eure Reviews, also bitte schreibt mir doch.  
Bussi, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Konfrontation vor Verwandlung

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich nicht nur ziemlich schlapp, sondern auch unheimlich krank. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihr auch, dass sie sich nicht alleine so fühlte, sondern auch so aussah. Die verblassten Tränen hatten ihre Augen unheimlich geschwollen und man konnte sogar noch eine leichte Spur von Röte in ihrem Gesicht um die Augen entdecken. Am liebsten würde sie sich sofort wieder ins Bett legen und den Tag einfach verschlafen wollen, doch aber rang sie sich dazu durch mit einer kalten Dusche und ein wenig Zauber-Make-Up ihr Aussehen wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen.

Es würde nichts nützen den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen. Ihre Gedanken würden sowieso nur um zwei Themen kreisen und sie somit nur noch mehr leiden lassen. Lucien und Draco. Draco und Lucien.  
So setzte sie sich auch eine halbe Stunden später an den Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle, um danach sofort in die Bibliothek zu gehen. An einen Besuch bei Malfoy verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken. Er wollte sie nicht sehen und sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, somit war das Thema abgehackt.

Thema Harry und Ron allerdings noch nicht. Sie wusste, sie war den beiden eine Erklärung schuldig. „Es ist nichts", mit einem verheulten Gesicht zu sagen, war nicht nur eine große Lüge, sondern auch ziemlich offensichtliche Lüge und damit würden sie sich sicher nicht zufrieden geben. Von Draco Malfoy würde sie allerdings kein Wort verlieren.  
Just in dem Moment spürte sie auch schon wie sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter legte. Überrascht sah Hermione auf und in das Gesicht Harrys. Er setzte sich neben sie. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, seine Augen und die Gesichtszüge wirken aber ernst und besorgt.

„Morgen", murmelte Hermione leise und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. Schnell versteckte sie wieder den Kopf in den morgendlichen Tagespropheten um den Anschein zu erwecken, alles wäre „normal". Damit gewann sie aber nur Zeit, um eine Erklärung kam sie so nicht wirklich herum.  
„Geht es dir heute besser?", fragte Harry auch sofort.  
Er griff nach einem Brötchen und bestrich es großzügig mit Butter und Marmelade. Hermione gab nur ein „Mhm" auf seine Frage von sich.

„Hör mal,", begann Harry dann. Er legte sein Messer beiseite und sah sie an. „Ron hat das gestern wirklich nicht so gemeint. Du kennst doch seine Sprüche. Er macht den Mund auf, bevor er richtig nachgedacht hat, was er da eigentlich von sich gibt."  
Langsam faltete Hermione den Propheten zusammen und legte ihn neben sich. Schließlich bettete sie ihr Gesicht ein paar Sekunden in ihre Hände und sah dann erschöpft auf. „Ich weiß wie Ron ist.", erklärte sie Harry.  
„Dann weißt du auch, dass man seine Sprüche nicht so ernst nehmen darf."  
„Harry, das ist es aber nicht." Traurig senkte sie ihren Blick. „Ich... ich liebe Lucien."

Augenblicklich weiteten sich Harrys Augen vor Überraschung. Er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte, denn bis jetzt hatte Hermione noch nie von „Liebe" und sich selbst in einem Satz gesprochen. Allerdings musste er auch nichts darauf erwidern, denn Hermione für erklärend fort:  
„Deswegen wollte ich ihn auch um jeden Preis retten, egal was ihr dazu sagt. Jetzt seh ich diese Sache zwar anders, allerdings sind meine Gefühle für ihn nicht verschwunden und Rons Spruch... der hat mich einfach so verletzt, mich daran erinnert, dass ich meine große Liebe töten will!"

„Ich... verstehe...", war der einzige was er hervorbringen konnte.  
„Bitte, erzähl aber Ron nichts davon.", bat Hermione schließlich. „Es ist zwar unfair, doch ich will nicht das es noch mehr erfahren und außerdem hasse ich dieses Mitleid."  
„Noch mehr?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Wer denn noch?"  
Hermione ging aber überhaupt nicht auf diese Frage ein. „Versprich es!"

„Oh, schaut mal wer da ist.", höhnte Ron auf einmal missmutig hinter den beiden und ließ sich neben ihnen nieder.  
Überrascht sahen Hermione und Harry auf und folgten seinem Blick. Hermiones Herz zog sich zusammen und sie spürte, wie jemand einen Dolch ganz tief hineinstieß. Malfoy wurde von seinen Slytherin-Freunden mit Gegröle und Geklatsche freudig empfangen und sofort schloss ihn Pansy überglücklich in die Arme und küsste ihn.  
„Ich wünschte, Pomfrey hätte ihn gar nicht mehr hergegeben. Ihn für schizophren erklärt oder so was.", meinte Ron finster. „Jetzt müssen wir ihn wieder ertragen. Super."

Hermione schaffte es nicht, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Genauso wenig wie sie es schaffte ihren Blick von der Szene abzuwenden. Malfoy jedoch sah nicht ein einziges Mal in ihre Richtung und das verletzte sie noch mehr.  
„Tja, manch Glück will uns Gott nie schenken.", seufzte Harry ebenfalls betrübt.  
„Und dann auch noch gleich Verwandlung mit den Slytherins. Bäh!"

* * *

Die große Hoffnung Hermiones, McGonagall wäre vielleicht schon da, zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblasse als sie sich zusammen mit Harry und Ron vor verschlossener Tür wiederfand. Ihr war so, als würde sich gleich ihr Magen umdrehen. Das bedeutete nun, dass sie Malfoy weiterhin im Blickfeld hatte, zusammen mit Pansy, die anscheinend eine Art Dauerkleber an sich und seinem Arm befestigt hatte. Irgendwie tat es ihr mehr weh, als sie zugeben wollte. Wieso wusste sie aber nicht wirklich. Sie liebte doch Lucien und außerdem war er noch Draco Malfoy! Die Verlockung zwischen den beiden war genauso groß wie sie auch gering war, denn in beiden Fällen hieß es auch: Unheimliche Schwierigkeiten.

Ein paar Sekunden später, war auch schon ein aufgeregtes Geplapper und Gelächter um die Ecke zu hören. Der Schmerz in Hermiones Brust wurde jeden Moment noch etwas stärker und als Malfoy zusammen mit Pansy kam, drehte sich Hermione fast der Magen um. Das Schlimme daran war auch, dass er anscheinend nicht beschlossen hatte sie zu ignorieren.  
„Na sieh mal einer an. Potter und Weasley.", lachte er freudlos. „Wie immer im Duo. So langsam kann sich da schon einer Sorgen um euch machen."  
Wenn Hermione in diesem Augenblick noch gedacht hatte, er würde sie nicht ignorieren, dann musste sie sich nun verbessern. Sie ignorierte er nämlich, Harry und Ron allerdings nicht. Das machte die Sache jedoch auch nicht besser.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", wollte Ron scharf wissen.  
Hermione merkte, wie sich wieder leichte Röte in sein Gesicht zog. Es war immer ein erstes Zeichen, dass er ausflippte, was ziemlich oft geschah, wenn er wütend war. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihn dann auch zurückhalten würde. Ein paar blaue Flecken würden Malfoy sicher gut stehen und sie war überzeugt davon, wenn erst mal seine Nase schief säße, dann würde auch Pansy endlich die Finger von ihm lassen.  
„Oh Weasley, bist du wirklich so begriffsstutzig?", lachte Pansy mit schriller Stimme. „Gibt's doch zu, ihr macht es euch doch gegenseitig, oder? Immerhin will euch doch Keine, nicht mal Granger. Ob-"

„Verdammte Scheiße, halt endlich's Maul!" Hermione hatte nicht gemerkt wie sie ein paar Schritte auf sie zugetreten war und nun direkt vor ihr stand. Pansy war einen Kopf größer als sie, dass sie störte sie allerdings nicht im Geringsten. Einzig und allein Wut kochte in ihr, die durch Pansy süffisantes Lächeln nur noch mehr geschürt wurde.  
„Was Granger? Ein Problem damit, das ich sage was Sache ist?", fragte sie kalt.  
„Man kann nur sagen was Sache ist, wenn man selbst einen Durchblick hat, Parkinson. Bei dir sehe ich da jedoch schwarz. Du bist und bliebst strunzdumm, Mädchen. Kapier es doch endlich."

Es war eine Wortwahl, die sie eigentlich noch nie in den Mund genommen hatte. Doch aber tat es gut, so wütend zu sein und noch besser war es, Pansy anzuschreien.  
„Nimm das zurück.", wisperte sie gefährlich.  
Hermione ignorierte, wie Harry hinter ihr warnend ihren Namen rief und auch Pansy Drohung.  
„Einen Dreck werde ich tun."  
Urplötzlich zog Pansy aus ihrer Tasche ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Hermione. Genau aber in dem Moment, als sie einen Fluch aussprechen wollte, riss Malfoy ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Erschrocken sahen Hermione und Pansy ihn an. Beide konnten nicht wirklich glauben, was er soeben getan hatte. Er anscheinend selbst nicht. Für eine Sekunden wirkte er verdutzt, dann aber war wieder die Selbstsicherheit und Lässigkeit in seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen.  
„Lass das, Süße.", meinte er zu Pansy und gab ihr ihren Zauberstab mit einem eleganten Schlenker wieder. „Das bringt bloß wieder Ärger und kostet am Ende doch nur Punkte."  
Hermione merkte, wie er strikt versuchte, sie dabei nicht anzusehen. Auch wusste sie, dass er recht hatte, denn genau in diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall, der eine große Schülerschar folgte, um die Ecke.

Sie blieb stehen und ließ ihren Blick aufmerksam über die fünf wandern, wobei ihr Augenmerk kurz auf dem Zauberstab in Pansys Hand verweilte. Kurz schien sie zu überlegen, beschloss aber dann die Sache nicht extra zu vertiefen und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, um den Unterricht zu beginnen.

* * *

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Hermione, Harry und Ron wieder in der Bibliothek, um noch mehr über Vampire herauszufinden. Doch wenn Hermione ehrlich war, dann hatte Ron Recht, es war vollkommen nutzlos. Sie fanden nichts, was sie bereits schon wussten. Irgendwie gewann sie den Eindruck, als wären Vampire wie ein offenes Buch.  
Vielleicht klammerte sich Hermione auch nicht nur deswegen so an die Bücher, um von ihrem Schmerz mit Lucien abgelenkt zu werden, sondern auch deshalb, weil so die Tage wie im Flug vergangen waren und heute bereits der Letze war. Heute Nacht würde Lucien vernichtet werden, entweder durch Elizas Fluch oder sie.

In der ganzen letzten Woche hatte er nicht ein einziges Mals versucht Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen und darüber war Hermione ziemlich froh. Die nicht bestehende Nähe gab ihr auch die Kraft weiter daran festzuhalten und standhaft zu blieben. Lucien musste einfach sterben. Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. So sehr Hermione es auch quälte.

Langsam schlenderte sie die Regale ab, die sie mindestens schon zwei Mal durchforstet hat. Von _Muggel, die gerne Vampire wären_ bis _Die besten Vampir-Rezepte_ war wirklich alles vorhanden. Sogar Vampir-Liebesgeschichten, von denen sie aber beschlossen hatte, die Finger zu lassen.  
Urplötzlich packte sie jedoch jemand von hinten am Handgelenk, presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund, so dass ihr kein Schrei entweichen konnte und drückte sie gegen das Bücherregal. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie Malfoy vor sich erkannte.

* * *

_TBC_


	12. Bittere Wahrheiten

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Yipppieee!!! Ja, ich habe einen Grund zum Feiern :lol:. Mit euren Reviews für "Vampire" habt ihr es geschafft die 50 zu brechen :hihi:. Tya, anderen kommen sie früher - ich eben später xD. Allerdings gibt es auch noch einen zweiten Grund zum Feiern, denn am 21.11 werde ich süße 16 :hihi: (Eigentlich hätte ich dieses Kapitel erst an diesem Tag on gestellt, doch ich wollte euch nicht mehr länger warten lassen :). Vielleicht ist euch das und das neue Kapitel ein Review wert? Ich würde mich wahnsinnig darüber freuen :D.  
Ein großer Draco-Keks mit extra Schokoglasur geht an meine süßen Reviewer **Bint-Anath**, **dramine**, **ginger**, **Heimdall**, **Tanea** und **Valpuri**. Für eure lieben Reviews seit ihr einfach nur zum Knnnnudddeeelllnnn :g:!!!_

_**Bint-Anath:** Hui, danke, danke, danke :), dein Review hat mich echt wahnsinnig gefreut und vor allem das mit dem Malfoy-like hat mich gefallen :hihi:. Natürlich wird Eliza noch zu ihrem großen Auftritt kommen - und zwar schon bald ;)._

_**dramine:** Tya, Cliffhanger sind schon eine tolle Erfindung, was :lol:? Steigert die Spannung und lässt die dramine leiden xD._

_**Heimdall:** Hab mich auch echt wahnsinnig über dein Review bei "When I'm the litte Girl" gefreut :). Ich werde aber bestimmt nicht diese Frechheit wagen, Sirius einem unbekannten Charakter zu schenken. Ich mag solche FFs nicht wirklich, in denen einfach Menschen erfunden werden und aller "Mary Sue" meine Lieblinge ausbooten. Nee, nee... so was les ich nicht und schreiben tu ich das schon gleich zweimal nicht. Du verstehst sicher was ich meine :). Von daher werde ich Sirius Hermione schenken :lol:. Hab sowieso gemerkt, dass es zu diesem Pairing irgendwie ziemlich wenig gibt ?.?. Obwohl, jetzt da es mir gerade so auffällt. Eigentlich habe ich diese "Mary Sue"-Abscheu nur vor FFs, in denen "neue" Mädchen erfunden werden. Mit Typen kann ich immer ganz gut leben. Wieso bloß? Kommt da vielleicht unser Konkurrenzdenken durch :lol:? Egal, wie gesagt, hab mich wahnsinnig über deine Reviews gefreut und ich kann dir sagen, immer her mit den den langen Texten ;P!_

_**ginger:** Du bist Review No. 50 :g:. Natürlich heißt es "abgehakt". Tya, da wollte ich wohl etwas gewaltätig werden :lol:. Danke für dein Review :D!_

_**Tanea:** HAHA! Ja, alles da um Leser zu fangen und nicht mehr los zu lassen ;P. Du wirst sehen :hihi:._

_**Valpuri:** Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Am liebsten würde man sofort Hermione gehen sich selbst eintauschen wollen :lol:. Leider Gottes müssen wir uns da jemand anderen suchen - denn er ist ja leider schon vergeben :schmoll:._

_Bussi, hegdl, eure Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Bittere Wahrheiten

_Urplötzlich packte sie jedoch jemand von hinten am Handgelenk, presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund, so dass ihr kein Schrei entweichen konnte und drückte sie gegen das Bücherregal. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie Malfoy vor sich erkannte._

* * *

Hermione versuchte angestrengt etwas hervorzubringen und ihn von sich zu stoßen, jedoch war er deutlich stärker als sie. Er drückte sie sogar nur noch fester gegen die Wand und beugte sich dann mit dem Gesicht zu ihr hinter.  
„Ich lass dich los, okay?", flüsterte er. „Aber schrei nicht und bleib hier."  
Für eine Sekunde überlegte Hermione was das werden sollte, dann beschloss sie aber, auf sein Angebot einzugehen. Langsam nickte sie so gut sie konnte.

Malfoy hielt sein Wort. Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Mit leidender Miene massierte sich Hermione das schmerzende Handgelenk und sah ihn dann finster an.  
„Kannst du mir mal sagen was das soll?", fauchte sie wütend, versuchte jedoch leise dabei zu bleiben.  
Er zuckte aber nur mit den Achseln. „Wenn ich dich nicht gepackt hätte, wärst du abgehauen sobald du mich gesehen hättest."  
„Ist ja auch mein gutes Recht.", erwiderte sie ihm kalt. „Schön aber, dass dir bewusst ist, dass deine Anwesenheit unerträglich ist."

Hermione wandte sich einem der Bücherregale zu und zog ein Buch heraus. Sie interessierte sich weder für das Buch, noch kannte sie seinen Titel, doch sie brauchte etwas um beschäftigt zu wirken. Malfoy sollte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.  
„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wieso du so wütend bist.", begann er schließlich.  
Kurz sah sie ihn an, zog die Braune hoch, meinte spitz „So? Nicht?" und sah dann wieder auf die Seiten.  
„Nein.", wiederholte er.  
„Dann bist du wirklich blöder als ich von dir erwartet hätte."

Plötzlich griff Malfoy nach ihrem Buch, riss es ihr aus der Hand und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen.  
„Gib das wieder hier.", befahl sie entschlossen. Die Wut pochte fast unerträglich in ihr und wartete nur darauf auszubrechen. Trotzdem versuchte Hermione ruhig zu bleiben.  
Er dachte aber überhaupt nicht daran und das merkte sie, als er es hoch in die Luft hielt. Hermione, die mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner war als Malfoy, konnte nichts dagegen machen um heranzukommen, also machte sie sich auch gar nicht die Mühe in die Luft zu springen und dabei eine lächerliche Vorstellung abzugeben.

Langsam verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Malfoy, was willst du?"  
Malfoy sah sie für einen Augenblick aufmerksam an und senkte schließlich langsam die Hand. Der Wälzer landete unter einem leisen Knall auf dem Boden, ihn schien es aber nicht zu kümmern. Stattdessen drückte er sie auf einmal wieder gegen das Bücherregal und presste seine Lippen hart und fordernd gegen ihre. Nachdem Hermione den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, erwiderte sie - wenn auch unwillig - den Kuss. Gegen das Verlangen in ihrem Inneren kam sie einfach nicht an.

Das Blut in ihren Adern pulsierte, die Hitze wuchs bis ins Unendliche und ihn ihrem Bauch explodierte gerade ein kleines Freudenfeuerwerk. Aber etwas tief in ihr fragte sich: _Warum eigentlich? Was ist mit Lucien?_  
Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander. Malfoy blieb aber dicht an sie gedrängt und Hermione verspürte die Lust auf mehr... mehr von ihm.  
„Das war nicht geplant.", murmelte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Wieso dann?", hauchte Hermione.  
Malfoy selbst erwiderte darauf nichts. Das Fragezeichen stand ihm aber deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Draco...", wisperte sie schließlich um die ratlose Stimme zu unterbrechen. „Draco... dieser Name... Es ist so ungewöhnlich ihn auszusprechen."

Ein müdes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. „Du musst dich nicht daran gewöhnen mich so zu nennen.", erklärte er.  
„Wieso denn nicht?"  
„Weil..." Kurz stockte er und senkte den Blick. Schließlich sah er wieder auf. „weil es weh tut."  
Das war wirklich das letzte was Hermione erwartet hatte. Überrascht und vollkommen verständnislos sah sie ihn an. „Wieso tut es weh?"  
Malfoy musste schlucken. Wieder wich er ihrem Blick aus, dieses Mal dauerte es allerdings etwas länger bis er mit der Sprache rausrückte.  
„So unglaublich es klingen mag, aber weil ich glaube, dass ich dich etwas ins Herz geschlossen habe, Granger."

Wären seine Worte nicht so bitter gewesen, dann wäre sich Hermione sicher, dass sie ihn vor Freude wieder geküsst hätte. Allerdings gab diese Kühle der Leidenschaft einen deutlichen Dämpfer.  
„Was... was meinst du damit? Wieso sagst du das so?"  
„Er sieht fast genauso aus wie ich. Das war der Grund wieso du mich jeden Tag im Krankenflügel besucht hast und das ist auch der Grund wieso du überhaupt so nett zu mir warst. Du wolltest ganz alleine _ihm_ nahe sein. Nicht mir."  
Es war wie ein Schlag, der Hermione vollkommen überrascht und unerwartet traf. _Glaubte er das wirklich?_, war das erste was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, dann allerdings kam der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht Recht haben könnte.

Doch sah sie nun jetzt in Dracos Augen und fühlte sich in seinen Armen wie im siebten Himmel, oder? Wie war es dann mit Lucien? Wenn sie die gleiche Situation mit ihm erleben würde, würde es ihr da genauso ergehen? Mit dem gefährlichen Vampire Lucien, mit dem sie niemand eine Zukunft haben könnte?  
„Ich...", war das einzige was sie über die Lippen brachte.  
„Schon okay.", entgegnete er ihr mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Das war sowieso nur ein Ausrutscher. Slytherin und Gryffindor würden sowieso nicht zusammenpa-"  
„Nein!", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und im gleichen Moment presste sie drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, mit der Hoffnung, er würde endlich den Mund halten und nicht weiter solchen Unsinn von sich geben.

Ein lauter Krach ertönte. Erschrocken fuhren Hermione und Draco auseinander und mit entsetzter Miene starrte sie die Ursache für die Ruhestörung an.  
„Ron!", wisperte Hermione atemlos als sie ihren besten Freund erkannte.  
Das blanke Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Hermione er würde unter Schock stehen. Dann allerdings konnte sie schon die leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht erkennen.  
„Was zum Teufel soll das?", rief er wütend.  
Vorsichtig trat sie auf ihn zu. „Ron, bitte ich-"  
„Du willst das erklären?", unterbrach er sie vollkommen verständnislos. „Hältst du mich etwa für so blöd, dass ich nicht mal kapiere was hier gespielt wird? Du schmeißt dich ihm an den Hals! Einem Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!"

„Ja und?", fuhr Draco ihn scharf an, noch bevor Hermione etwas darauf erwidern konnte. „Besser ein Draco Malfoy als ein Ronald Weasley."  
Ron entgegnete nichts darauf. Zu wütend war er. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder Hermione zu. So hasserfüllt, wie sie es nicht nie von ihm gesehen hatte, starrte er ihr entgegen. „Du bist für mich gestorben.", erklärte er schließlich und rannte davon.  
Hermione schaffte es nicht irgendetwas nachzurufen, geschweige denn ihm hinterherzuhetzen. _Du bist für mich gestorben? Gestorben? Tot? Nicht mehr da? Dich gibt es für mich nicht?_, all die Definitionen rasten ihr durch den Kopf und schafften es letztendlich ihr Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet Ron als Freund zu verlieren und was das Schlimmste daran war, war, dass Harry sicher auch so denken würde und selbst wenn nicht, war es klar, auf welcher Seite er stand. Jetzt war sie einfach nur noch alleine. Unten durch.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter. „Granger?", fragte Dracos Stimme. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Hermione atmete tief durch und versuchte den Tränen keine Chance zu geben. Langsam wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ja, mir geht's gut."  
„Sicher?"  
Sie nickte ihm zu. „Die Sache mit Ron ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich muss zu Lucien-"  
Hermione stockte, als plötzlich etwas Härte in seine Gesichtszüge trat. „Heute muss ich ihn vernichten, wenn es nötig ist."  
„Ich komme mit.", meinte er.  
„Nein, bitte nicht. Versprich es mir. Harry und Ron werden sicher jetzt auch nicht mehr dabei sein, aber das ist eigentlich auch besser so. Ich muss das alleine tun."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging. Kurz bevor sie hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal verschwand drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Draco stand noch an der selben Stelle, an der sie ihn stehen gelassen hatte und sah sie an. Bedrückt.  
„Draco?"  
„Mhm?"  
„Bitte... gib mir Zeit."  
Er nickte.

Erst als Draco sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, rannten die Tränen über ihre Wangen. Den Kampf gegen sie hatte sie verloren. Hermione hoffte aber, dass sie wenigstens gegen Lucien eine Chance hatte. Die letzten Tage wollte sie nicht daran denken, doch eigentlich ging es hierbei nicht nur darum ob Lucien starb oder entkam, sondern auch, ob sie es überlebte, wenn sie gegen ihn kämpfte.  
Es war schlecht ausgerechnet heute mit zwei Tatsachen konfrontiert zu werden, die härter nicht sein konnten. Zerstörte Freundschaft und gewonnene Liebe.  
Die Liebe war aber das, was sie am meisten mitnahm. Nicht schlimm mitnahm, sondern eher auf eine gute Art und Weise erschütterte. Draco Malfoy liebte sie wirklich? Empfand etwas für sie? Mochte sie?

Unter den Tränen glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über ihre Lippen. _Vielleicht..._, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, _... liebe ich dich auch_.  
An die mögliche Konsequenz darauf konnte sie nicht wirklich denken. Einerseits weil sie bereits eingetreten ist und andererseits weil diese Konsequenz wirklich schlimm werden würde, das wusste sie.

* * *

Die düstere Nacht hatte ihren Schleier über Hogwarts und dessen Ländereien ausgebreitet. Hermione sah mit benommenem Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald hinunter, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er fast wie ein Todesurteil für sie aussah.  
Ein schwerer Kloß steckte in ihrem Hals und ihr Herz pochte vor Aufregung und Panik gegen ihren Brustkorb. Langsam zwang sich Hermione ihren Blick vom Wald abzuwenden und öffnete ihren Schrank. Sofort fiel ihr die kleine mahragonienfarbene Truhe ins Auge, die in einem Regal oberhalb des Schrankes stand. Vorsichtig nahm sie sie heraus und stellte sie auf das Bett.

Hermione liebte diese Kiste. Zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres hatte sie sie von ihren Mutter bekommen, mit dem Vorsatz, wichtige Erinnerungen darin aufzubewahren. So hatte sich nach all der Zeit nicht nur ein paar Fotoalben, Andenken, wichtige Briefe, kleine Geschenke und sogar ein, zwei Bücher angesammelt, sondern auch etwas, was nicht unbedingt in eine Truhe mit Erinnerungen gehört...  
Langsam nahm Hermione den Schlüssel aus ihrem Nachttisch, schloss sie auf und öffnete sie. Sein Anblick schmerzte fast schon. Nicht weil er so hässlich war oder wunderschön, sondern einfach nur, weil sie wusste, wen dieser Dolch töten konnte.  
Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn heraus und betrachtete das Messer genauer. In einem so guten Zustand hatte sie ihn eigentlich nicht in Erinnerung. Die Scheide war aus einem glatten dunklen Material, während auf dem ebenso dunklen Griff ein roter Stein prangte. Bis vor letzter Woche hätte sie vielleicht noch gedacht, dass es lächerlich von ihr gewesen ist, ihn zu kaufen, damit sie sich im Kampf mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern auch noch ohne Zauberstab verteidigen konnte, nun aber war sie da anderer Meinung.

Ihr war klar, dass ein Dolch nicht die Lösung des Problems Lucien war. Er würde ihn regelrecht verletzten, statt zu ihn töten. Trotzdem aber würde sie sich verteidigen müssen und wenn es sein musste, dann würde sie ihm auch noch Schmerzen zufügen.

* * *

Es war spät nach Mitternacht, als die große Turmuhr schlug und Hermione mit schnellen Schritten die Treppen der Mädchen-Schlafräume hinunterschritt. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vollkommen leer, bis auf Harry und Ron, die wartend in den Sessel am Kaminfeuer saßen.  
Mit ihnen hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie hielt überrascht inne und musterte ihre Gesichtszüge. Ron sah, wie zu erwarten, ziemlich kühl und ablehnend drein; Harry hingegen lächelte matt, als er sie erblickte und stand aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Du hättest uns ruhig sagen können, wann du gehen willst.", meinte er leicht tadelnd. „Wir sitzen hier schon seit Stunden."  
„Oh", entgegnete Hermione aber nur. Zu mehr war sie jetzt einfach nicht im Stande. Keine Vorwürfe und auch keine Beleidigungen von seiner Seite?  
Doch zu ihrer noch größeren Überraschung, umarmte sie Harry plötzlich freundschaftlich. „Wir schaffen das schon.", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.  
Hermione konnte nichts anderes, als stocksteif dazustehen. Über seine Schulter erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Ron, der ihr finster in die Augen starrte und schließlich leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Sie verstand. Er hatte Harry nicht von der Sache in der Bibliothek erzählt!

Als Harry sich wieder von ihr trennte, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass er vielleicht nach dieser Nacht bereuen würde, ihr geholfen zu haben. Vielleicht würde er sie sogar hassen, so wie Ron. Noch mehr wurde ihr aber klar, was für ein guter Freund Ron war. Obwohl sie ihn so sehr enttäuscht hatte, war er jetzt hier und wollte ihr zur Seite stehen. Dafür war Hermione ihm wahnsinnig dankbar.  
„Also würde ich sagen, wir gehen jetzt, oder?", fragte nun Harry.  
Die beiden konnten nicht anders, als nur mit einem Nicken zu erwidern.  
„Also, auf in den Kampf!"

* * *

_TBC_

_**A/N:** Review Me? Klick on "Go", please :)._


	13. Wenn gebrochen wird

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Argh!!! Manchmal müsste man wirklich in den A... (die Sternchen gehen ja nicht :lol:) treten. Ich warte, Tag für Tag - kein Review in Sicht und dann sehe ich die Zahl auf und denke: "Na Tanya, hast du sie nimma alle?" Aber jetzt is es raus! Ha! unterschlägt Reviews und lässt die Autoren leiden :lol:.  
Nein, wirklich, als ich eure lieben Worte gelesen habe, da ist mir glatt ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen gefallen. Ich habe ja schon ernsthaft überlegt in Rente zu gehen :lol: (:auf lacher wart: ... Stille. Okay, das kam nicht gut an... xP). Ein fettes Dankeschön also an meine tollen, fleißigen, kreativen, überdimensionalen Superreviewern (:schleim schleim: ;) **Bint-Anath**, **dramine**, **EmmaFreak**, **ginger**, **Heimdall** und **Mondschatten**. Ihr seit zum Knutschen, Leute :kizz:D. Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen, denn das ist mir schon mal passiert und ich glaube, die war dann böse auf mich (Es war das letzte, was ich von ihr gehört habe xP... Sorry!).  
Aber bevor ihr in meinen Erguss des neuen Kapitels kommen könnt, habe ich erst etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, denn das hier, ist mein Lieblingskapitel und hat am Ende den fiesesten Cliffhanger der ganzen FF, das kann ich versprechen :evilgrin:. Aber glaubt mir, da ging nix mit mir durch, alles hat seine Richtigkeit (NEIN! Nicht jetzt zum Ende scrollen, schon brav von Anfang an lesen!). Also, falls ihr am Ende wüste Beschimpfungen, Erpressungen und Morddrohungen auf Lager habt, alle in einem Review an mich ;). Aber auch nette Worte (Ich hoffe mal, die gibts trotzdem noch...) sind in Form Reviews immer willkommen, deswegen... Schwarzleser an die Tasten, please :D!_

_**Bint-Anath:** Das fandest du noch bitter :lol:? Dann wart mal ab :hehe:. Danke, für dein Review :)._

_**dramine:** Erst einmal ein ganz fettes Danke, für deine Reviews - vor allem das für "Mortal Sin" hat mich unheimlich gefreut :D. Trotzdem will ich aber dabei bleiben, die FF erst mal abzubrechen. Ich weiß, dass es für dich als Stammleserin (:knuddel:, das du eine bist!) dann ein bisschen blöd ist, doch im Moment schwirren mir so viele andere Sachen durch den Kopf (Nicht nur was das Schreiben anbelangt xD), das ich neben der fehlenden Motivation durch die Schwarzleser und schließlich meiner eigenen Fantasie nicht wirklich weiter komme an der FF. Ich verspreche aber, sie zu beenden. Vielleicht setzte ich mich Anfang 2007 wieder ran, wir werden sehen ;). Zu deinen Zweifeln über eine Kussszene muss ich sagen, probiere es einfach. Schreib deine FF und dann schau einfach was passiert. Ist ja noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen und es macht auch noch unheimlich Spaß kann ich dir sagen ;). Und noch zu deinem Review für GiS: Nein, es ist keine Fortsetzung, sondern eher spontan entstanden. Einen vierten Teil zu den DA-Stories werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht schreiben, aber die Idee ist nicht schlecht und wer weiß, was die Zunkunft bring ;). Herzlichen Dank, dich anscheind fast überall als Stammleserin gefunden zu haben :knuddel:D._

_**EmmaFreak:** Toll, das dir meine FF gefällt :). Danke für deine Reviews!_

_**ginger:** Du kannst mir glauben, wir alle lieben Draco & Hermione-FFs und zwar aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund (Sag ich zumindest xP) Weil Draco einfach zum Anbreißen ist ;D. Keine Sorge, ich glaube, ich werde mich auf Worte beschränken :lol:. Danke, für dein Review!_

_**Heimdall:** Die Punkte! Irgendetwas von Punkten wusste ich, doch was genau, war mir nicht wirklich klar :lol:. Ich glaube weiß nicht wirklich, wo ich damals in der Schule war, als das Thema durchgenommen wurde :P. Auf jeden Fall danke, das du mich über diese Punkte-Regel aufgeklärt hast. Hab sie auch gleich brav angewandt ;) - und hoffentlich auch alles gefunden. Ach ja, um noch mal auf die Tränen zurück zu kommen. Jetzt beginnt die selbstauflösende Zeit xD - aber ich finde es unrealistisch, wenn nicht sogar unmenschlich, wenn sie nicht zum Einsatz käme :lol:._

_**Mondschatten:** Danke, ich fand dein Review auch supersüß ;). Ne Eins, ne Eins! Ich liebe Einsen ;). Insgesamt gibt es 19 Kapitel, also folgen noch ein paar - allerdings will ich auch noch einen zweiten Teil schreiben :hihi:._

_:langsam nach oben schau: Äh? Sorry xP. Viel Spaß auf jeden Fall noch beim Lesen :)!  
hegdl, eure Tanya  
PS: It's show time for Eliza!_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Wenn gebrochen wird

Wie ein düsterer Schleier lag die Nacht auf dem Himmel über dem Schloss Hogwarts und seinen Ländereien. Im gefährlichen Verbotenen Wald herrschte mucksmäuschenstille. Man könnte fast meinen, in diesem Wald würde kein Leben herrschen.  
Hörte man jedoch genau hin, dann merkte man, dass der Schein trog. Langsam näherte sich ein immer lauter werdendes Rascheln und die Luft erfüllte sich mit leisen Stimmen...

„Hermione? Glaubst du wirklich das wir in die richtige Richtung gehen? Wir sind schon ziemlich lange unterwegs", fragte Harry etwas verunsichert. Während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, sah er sich unentwegt um. Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig unwohl in seiner Haut und fast schon konnte er nicht mehr seinen Hand spüren, die er mit einem enormen Druck um seinen Zauberstab gepresst hatte.  
„Natürlich", entgegnete Hermione ihm. Im Gegensatz zu letztes Mal, wusste sie heute wirklich wo ihr Weg sie hinführte. „Es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir müssen zu den Grenzen Hogwarts, dann können wir auch apparieren."

Ron hatte auf dem ganzen weiten Weg kein Wort verloren. Still und kommentarlos war er hinter den beiden hergewandert und Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Ablehnung sie verletzte. Natürlich verstand sie warum er wütend auf sie war, trotzdem aber hätte sie doch noch mehr von ihm erwartet. Ihn aber jetzt darauf ansprechen, wollte sie nicht. Für den möglichen Kampf würde sie einen freien Kopf brauchen und dazu trug sicher nicht ein Streit zwischen Ron und ihr bei. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Harry dabei war und Hermione ihn lieber im Unklaren ließ.

„So... ich denke wir sind über der Grenze", erklärte Hermione nach einiger Zeit, blieb stehen und sah atmete tief durch.  
„Aha... und wie willst du das wissen?", wollte Harry verständnislos wissen.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht so genau. Das Problem ist, dass die Grenze zwischen dem Hogwarts-Gelände und Hogsmeade nicht markiert ist. Doch als ich das letzte Mal ging, habe ich auch so ungefähr nach zwanzig Minuten die Grenze überquert."  
Harry schien nicht gerade beeindruckt und erst recht nicht überzeugt zu sein. Von Ron konnte man nicht erwarten, dass er irgendeinen anderen Gesichtsausdruck hinbekam, als nur finstert vor sich hin zu starren.

„Glaub mir einfach, Harry", meinte Hermione und steckte dann ihre beiden Hände aus. „Gebt mir jetzt eure Hand. Wir müssen apparieren."  
Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und selbst Ron tat es nach einer Sekunde Überwindung. Dabei vermiet er es aber, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
Langsam schloss Hermione ihre Augen und versuchte sich an den Ort zu erinnern, an dem sie letztens Lucien begegnet war. Bilder der Erinnerungen malten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge und das üble einengende Gefühl überkam sie wieder. Eine Sekunde später öffnete sie schon wieder ihre Augen.

Dieses Mal fand sie sich nicht in der Höhle wieder sondern ein paar Meter hinter ihr. Für einen kurzen Moment überkam sie das Gefühl überprüfen zu wollen, ob Lucien da war, jedoch besann sie sich dann darauf, erst mal versteckt zu bleiben.  
„Dann bringen wir diesen Vampir mal um", meinte Harry entschlossen.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig griff Hermione aber nach seiner Hand und zischte ein leises „Nein!", denn so eben wäre er wirklich munter in diese hereinspaziert.  
Schnell packte sie die beiden und versteckte sich mit ihnen hinter den Büschen, damit Lucien sie nicht sehen konnte, jedoch ihr Augen noch gut die kleine Lichtung überblicken konnte.

„Was soll das?", fragte Harry. „Ich dachte du willst mit ihm kurzen Prozess machen! Ron sag doch endlich auch mal was!"  
Ron dachte aber nicht daran. Er blieb stumm, schenkte ihnen aber einen kühlen ablehnenden Blick.  
Hermione seufzte. „Hast du denn schon vergessen was ich eigentlich vorhatte? Ich wollte Lucien vor seinem Fluch retten", erklärte sie ihm flüsternd. „Wenn wir Glück haben, dann bringt ihn dieser Fluch um bevor wir..." Sie verstummte. Einerseits, weil es ihr schwer fiel die nächsten Worte auszusprechen und andererseits, weil soeben Lucien aus der Höhle getreten war.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Er sah sich auf der Lichtung um und blieb schließlich an ihrem Versteck hinter den Büschen hängen. Gerade noch im letzten Moment schafften es die drei die Köpfe einzuziehen. Hermione befürchtete schon, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, wurde dann aber eines besseren belehrt, als sie wieder einen Blick zu wagen.  
Der Vampir hatte nun seine Augen auf einen Baum vor ihm gerichtet. Seine Gesichtszüge waren kalt und doch lächelt er, wenn auch bitter. Auch Harry hatte sein seltsames Verhalten bemerkt.

„Was schaut der denn so?", wollte er irritiert wissen.  
Hermione konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, dann aber erklang zum ersten Mal Rons Stimme. Er deutete leicht mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Baum und rief leise „Da!"  
Aufmerksam ließ sie ihren Blick nochmals über den Baum gleiten und blieb dann an einer Gestalt hängen, von der sie sich wunderte, dass sie sie nicht schon zuvor bemerkt hatte.

Eine unheimlich schöne Frau saß auf einem der oberen Äste und sah zu Lucien hinab. Ihr langes blondes Haar umspielte sanft ihr schneeweißes Gesicht, während ihre Lippen in ein kräftiges Rot getränkt waren.  
Hermione wusste sofort wer sie war. Eliza, der Vampir, der Lucien damals ebenfalls zu einem der ihren gemacht hatte. Bewusster aber war der Gedanke, dass diese Frau Luciens große Liebe war. Es schmerzte sie und noch viel schmerzhafter war die Tatsache, dass Eliza sich vollkommen von ihrem Typ unterschied. Sie selbst war nicht annähernd so schön wie Eliza.  
Als eine weibliche Stimme, die wohl die ihre war, die Stille durchfuhr, zuckte Hermione erschrocken zusammen und lauschte interessiert ihrem Gespräch.

* * *

„Lucien", lächelte Eliza in einem süßen Tonfall. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Hundert Jahre sind schon immer wieder eine lange Zeit, was? Hast du mich vermisst?"  
„Wie könnte ich", entgegnete Lucien ihr. „Bist du heute Abend wieder hier um die Show zu genießen? So warst du aber schon immer, du konntest nie genug kriegen."  
Eine gespielt verletzte Miene stahl sich über ihr Gesicht. „Ich will dich nur leiden sehen, das ist alles mein Guter."

Freudlos lachte Lucien auf. „Das ist vollkommen albern. Alle hundert Jahre führen wir das gleiche Gespräch und alle hundert Jahre geschieht das Gleiche. Gib endlich auf. Du wirst es nicht schaffen mich leiden zu sehen."  
Darauf erwiderte Eliza nichts. Stattdessen stieß sie sich anmutig von ihrem Ast ab und sprang drei Meter in die Tiefe. Ihre langen Vampirflügel federten ihr aufkommen auf dem Boden ab und schließlich landete sie elegant ein paar Meter vor Lucien.  
„Du kannst sagen was du willst. Bald ist es soweit. Er wird kommen. Er kommt immer", lächelte sie selbstsicher.

* * *

Eliza so vor Lucien stehen zu sehen versetzt Hermione einen weiteren Schlag. Nicht das es so aussah, als würde er besonders interessiert an ihr sein, jedoch zeigte ihr es ein weiteres Mal wie schön sie war. Sogar ihr Körper wies wesendlich mehr Rundungen auf, als ihr eigener und durch den engen kurzen schwarzen Rock und das elegante Top aus Seide, von dem Stofffetzen sanft ihre Arme umspielten, wurde ihre gute Figur nur noch mehr in den Mittelpunkt gerückt. Als sie Eliza so sah, musste sich Hermione wirklich fragen, wie Lucien es nur gelang, sich in sie zu verlieben. Obwohl... ob er sie liebte wusste sie nicht wirklich.

„Das ist also diese Eliza?", wollte Harry wissen.  
Der beeindruckte Tonfall war Hermione in seiner Stimme nicht verborgen geblieben. Sie schenkte ihm darauf hin nur einen kühlen Blick.  
„'tschuldige", bedauerte er, sofort wurde seine Miene aber ernst. „Aber kannst du mir mal erklären wovon die beiden da reden? Wer wird kommen?" Harry hatte Recht. Das war eine gute Frage, denn sie wusste selbst nicht was hier gespielt wurde. Bis jetzt dachte sie einfach nur, die beiden würden sich bekämpfen oder Eliza würde irgendetwas anstellen, damit der Fluch in Kraft trat. Sie konnte aber weder Auswirkungen eines Fluches erkennen, noch, dass die beiden miteinander kämpften oder den Anschein machten, dass sie das vorhatten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete sie ihm.

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Es lag nichts Gutes in der Luft und das beunruhige sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.  
Doch sie wusste nicht genau wieso es sie beunruhigte. Machte sie sich etwa Sorgen um Harry, Ron und sich selbst, um Lucien oder vielleicht um eine ganz andere Person?

Hermione wurde aber abgelenkt, als Elizas Stimme erneut durch die Nacht hallte.  
„Jetzt erklär mir aber erst mal was das soll, Lu. Ich bezweifle stark, dass du einen kleinen Snack für uns geholt hast, also was sollen die Kinder da?"  
Mit einer abwertenden Geste zeigte sie in Richtung der drei. Es war wie ein überraschender Schlag auf den Kopf. Hermiones Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und sie betete, dass sie sich eben vorhört haben mochte. Sie konnte hören, wie Harry neben ihr nach Luft schnappe und mit einem Blick auf Ron, merkte sie, wie die Farbe des Lebens deutlich aus seinem Gesicht wich. Hermione war sich aber sicher, dass Eliza sie nicht hatte sehen können, anscheinend schienen Vampire besondere Instinkte zu haben. Eigentlich war es ja logisch, immerhin waren sie Jäger.

Verwundert wirbelte Lucien zu ihnen um und trat näher auf ihr Versteck zu, während Eliza schrill lachte. „Sag mir nicht, du weißt nicht, dass wir beide Zuschauer haben. Deine Instinkte scheinen wohl schon ziemlich baufällig zu sein, was?"  
Lucien ignorierte sie. Mit jedem Schritt den er näher auf Harry, Ron und Hermione zutrat, presste sich der Brustkorb der drei noch enger zusammen. Hermione versuchte sich so gut sie konnte einzureden, dass Lucien ihr nichts tun würde und Harry und Ron auch nichts, doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

Auf einmal durchfuhr aber das alt bekannte Geräusch eines Auspuffknalls die Stille und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Vampire auf die Ursache.  
Harry riskierte als Erster einen Blick über die Büsche und Hermione sah, wie sich seine Augen geschockt weiteten. „Malfoy!", wisperte er. „Was macht der hier?"  
Ihr war, als konnte sie ihren Ohren nicht trauen. So schnell sie konnte versuchte sie auch einen Blick auf die Szene zu erhaschen und die plötzliche Panik verstärkte sich von einer Sekunde zur Nächsten aufs Hundertfache.

Plötzlich konnte Hermione sich nicht länger versteckt hinter den Büschen halten. Entsetzt sprang sie unter den Schreien von Harry und Ron auf und hastete auf Draco zu, während Lucien und Eliza ihr nur verwunderte Blicke schenken konnten.  
„Granger-", wollte Draco beginnen wurde aber von einer schallenden Ohrfeige ihrerseits unterbrochen.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", schrie sie ihn an. „Bist du denn bescheuert? Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert?"

Für ein paar Sekunden hielt sich Draco die Wange, während er sie, mit einem fast verblüfften Ausdruck in den Augen, betrachtete. „Ach ja?", erwiderte er nach ein paar Sekunden ruhig. „Und was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert?"  
„Du hast es mir versprochen", entgegnete Hermione enttäuscht.  
„Nein, ich habe nichts versprochen."

„Hermione", meinte plötzlich Luciens Stimme. „Was soll das? Wieso bist du hier?"  
Erschrocken wandte sich Hermione zu ihm um. Sie konnte erkennen, wie nun auch Harry und Ron hinter den Büschen hervorkamen. Harry sah so aus, als würde er sich eben in einem total wirren schlechten Traum befinden, wogegen Rons Blick noch finsterer schien, als vor ein paar Minuten.  
„Ich..." Sie stockte. Was sollte sie ihm denn erwidern? Das sie beschlossen hatte, sein Tod wäre für die Menschheit eine Erleichterung und er deshalb sterben müsse?  
Langsam zuckte sie mit den Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück. Zu mehr war sie einfach nicht im Stande.

Hermione merkte, wie Eliza sie mit einem aufmerksamen Blick musterte. Ihr schien es, als würde sie versuchen in ihre Seele zu sehen und genau deshalb schaffte sie es nicht, ihren Blick zu erwidern. Zu viel Angst hatte sie davor, dass dieser Vampir vielleicht sogar erkennen konnte, welche Gefühle sie welchen Menschen gegenüber empfand und damit besser bescheid wusste, als Hermione selbst.

„Was soll das eigentlich?", fragte plötzlich Harry. Seine Stimme hatte einen kühlen Ton angenommen. „Was macht der hier und wieso-"  
Ein Keuchen ließ Harry aber inne halten. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen. Hermione sah sich überrascht zu Malfoy um und glaubte für einen Moment ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben.  
Mit gequältem Gesichtsaudruck hielt er sich den Hals und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Malfoy!", japste Hermione seinen Namen und stürzte auf ihn zu. Sie versuchte ihn aufrecht zu halten, doch er glitt langsam zu Boden.

Sein Kampf gegen die Atemnot hielt ein paar Sekunden an. Hermione bliebt über ihm gebeugt und hielt fest seine Hand umklammert, während ihr langsam die Tränen aufkamen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich zu hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.  
Schließlich verstummte sein Keuchen langsam. Die Atmung verlangsamte sich, bis sie dann ganz aussetzte.  
Mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen betrachtete sie seinen regnungslosen Körper. Seine Augen blickten starr in die Luft.  
„Draco?", wisperte sie kläglich.  
Er erwiderte aber nichts. Sie wusste, er war tot.  
In diesem Moment erklang Luciens Stimme hinter ihr. „Er ist es also..."

* * *

_TBC_

_**A/N:** Okay :/, jetzt lasst eure aufkeimende Wut am besten an dem "Go"-Button aus und tippt wie wild in die Tasten. Ich werd's überleben, glaubt mir! Und vielleicht, findet der ein oder andere, ja doch noch ein paar nette Worte für mich? Mhm xD?_


	14. Von Schuld und Sünde

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Ich weiß... Ich bin schrecklich. Nicht würdig, Draco zu benutzen (? xP), nicht würdig, überhaupt einen der Charaktere von JK auszuleihen. Hab sie bis jetzt fast alle kaputt gemacht, oder ihnen schwere Schäden zugefügt... Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch (Steht ihr auf diesen Satz, dann lest meine FF "Without Existence". Draco neutral - Hermione böse :lol:) Okay... das war jetzt ein bisschen daneben :P. Aber um euch zu zeigen, wie Leid es mir tut (bereuen kann ich es leider nicht...), heißt dieses Kapitel nun "Von Schuld und Sünde".  
Trotzdem gibt es aber jemanden, der glücklich ist :hihi:... mich :) - hui solche Reviews sind einfach klasse :lol:. Ruhig mehr davon :nick: und weil so viele Draco zurückwollen, gibt's jetzt eine Draco-Zuckerwatte für alle! Bedient euch - aber erst, wenn ihr auf den "Go"-Button ganz unten gedrückt und ein nettes Review geschrieben habt :lol:!  
Dank geht an meine lieben Reviewer **Bint-Anath**, **dramine**, **EmmaFreak**, **Heimdall**, **Herm**, **HexenLady**, **julschn**, **Miu**, **Mondschatten**, **Samy Deamon** und **Valpuri** danken. Hoffentlich hab ich niemanden vergessen. Aber ich muss euch doch nicht sagen, wie unglaublich toll ihr seit, oder ;D? Ach ja, und noch mal so zum Hinweis: Ihr dürft mich nicht umbringen, denn sonst gehts nicht weiter! Bätsch :P!_

_**Bint-Anath:** :hihi:. Du bist schon weiter als andere und das finde ich toll. Ich hoffe aber, dass du deine "Drohung" noch mal überdenkst, wenn du dieses Kapitel hier liest :) und was das Happy End angeht, du weißt es wahrscheinlich nicht, doch... ich hab bis jetzt von meinen 12 FFs hier, nur wirklich 1 Happy End geschrieben. Die anderen waren sad, gingen in die Richtung oder hatten nix mit happy und sad zu tun. Tya :lol:. Mal schaun, wie es hier wird xD. Ach ja und weißt du auf was ich warte? Auf ein neues Kapitel von "Das sechste Element" :nick:. Wo bleibst ?.?_

_**dramine:** Rückgänig? Draminchen, dieses Wort will ich verhört haben. Nix wird rückgänig gemacht. Das kommt gar nicht in die Tüte :lol:._

_**EmmaFreak:** Es sei dir verziehen, für dieses schöne Review ;). Keiner hat ihn getötet :lol: - keine Sorge, du bist auf der Höhe ;)_

_**Heimdall:** Danke! Es war ein herrlicher Tag (wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich Sport hatte und wie jedes Mal in diesem Fach nicht ohne Belesuren aus dem Unterricht ging... Aua...): Aber was die Sache mit dem Ende angeht... Nun... das Ende ist es auch nicht. Nur Dracos Ende eben :lol:. Okay, das war jetzt nicht angebracht xP. Ich schäme mich aber dafür, das du ganz umsonst bei WiG vorbeigeschaut hast :versteck: und genau deswegen habe ich mich in diesem Wochenende auch wieder an ein neues Kapitel gesetzt, dass auf ein Review von dir wartet ;) - wollts ja schon Montag on stellen, aber wollte da nicht so, wie ich. Tya, pech nennt man so was xP. Ich hoffe, du hattest ebenfalls ein kreatives Weekend :)!_

_**Herm:** Ach ja, die lieben Cliffhanger. Grauen aller Leser, beste Freunde der Autoren :lol:. Aber wie kommst du drauf, das er scheintot ist ;P? Nix da, er lebt nimma :evilgrin:._

_**HexenLady:** Ah! Und ich bin Schuld! Es tut mir ja sooo leid... Hau dich einfach nach dem Kapitel noch mal auf's Ohr, okay? Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch irgendwo ein Licht :hihi:._

_**julschn:** Ich mach keine Jokes :grr: xD. Dramatischer? Hm. Vielleicht - doch es sollte urplötzlich sein und ich kann mich erinnern, dass es spät abends war, als ich es geschrieben habe. Dramatisch war, das ich Schlafenzug hatte und das schien mir dann schon zu viel gewesen zu sein :lol:. Hoffe aber, du bist trotzdem zufrieden und danke für dein Review :)!_

_**Miu:** Hallöchen Fremde, wer auch immer du bist :lol:. Das neue Kapitel kam geflogen! Danke, für dein Review :)_

_**Mondschatten:** Draco/Hermione-FF pur - mit ein bisschen Lucien-Aroma am Anfang :lol:! Was wäre ich denn ein Mensch, wenn ich den beiden jemand anderen schenken würde ?.?. Aber um das Missverständnis zu klären, Hermione hat ihn nicht umgebracht :hihi:._

_**Samy Deamon:** Hui, bist du aber schnell :lol:. Hoffentlich hast nicht beschissen mein Kind :hihi:._

_**Valpuri:** Ohhh... dir auch ein fettes SORRY! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel kann dich ein bisschen trösten :hihi:._

_Durch mit den Reviews und wie ich gesehen habe, haben die Blackreader nicht den Wunsch verspürt mich mittels Review zur Schnecke zu machen. Schade. Trotzdem... ich würde mich wahsinnig freuen, wenn ihr auch irgendwann mal für mich reviewen würdet. Überlegt es euch doch - kostet auch nicht viel Zeit._

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen! Was haltet ihr eigentlich von Eliza?  
Bussi, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Von Schuld und Sünde

_Sein Kampf gegen die Atemnot hielt ein paar Sekunden an. Hermione bliebt über ihm gebeugt und hielt fest seine Hand umklammert, während ihr langsam die Tränen aufkamen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich zu hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.  
Schließlich verstummte sein Keuchen langsam. Die Atmung verlangsamte sich, bis sie dann ganz aussetzte.  
Mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen betrachtete sie seinen regnungslosen Körper. Seine Augen blickten starr in die Luft.  
„Draco?", wisperte sie kläglich.  
Er erwiderte aber nichts. Sie wusste, er war tot.  
In diesem Moment erklang Luciens Stimme hinter ihr. „Er ist es also..."_

* * *

Hermiones Blick blieb starr auf Dracos toten Körper gerichtet. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie so einen Schmerz, dass es ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Hinter sich konnte Hermione Schritt wahrnehmen und merkte, wie sich jemand langsam zu ihr herunterbeugte.  
„Hermione...", murmelte Rons Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr.  
Das was er allerdings als Nächstes sagte, ging in ihr vollkommen unter. Sie konnte es nicht wahrnehmen.

Hermione spürte wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. Schleichend, packend glitt sie durch ihren Körper. Ein aufkeimendes Rauschen in ihren Ohren schien ihr jeden klaren Gedanken zu nehmen.  
Ohne weiter auf Ron zu achten, stieß sie ihn von sich, richtete sich auf und wirbelte zu Lucien um. Für sie war sofort klar, wer Schuld an dem Ganzen war. Er betrachtete sie mit einem aufmerksamen fast mitleidigen Blick, doch in diesem Moment war ihr vollkommen egal, wie er sie ansah und noch gleichgültiger war es ihr, dass Lucien vor ihr stand.

„Wieso?", schrie sie ihm entgegen. „Wieso? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"  
„Ich-"  
„Nein! Ich will keine Ausreden von dir hören!" In blindem Zorn und purer Verzweiflung packte sie einen Ast, der auf dem Boden lag und schritt auf ihn zu. „Es ist alles deine Schuld! Dafür wirst du büßen!"  
Lucien wirkte geschockt und ziemlich mitgenommen über ihre Worte, trotzdem machte er keine Anstalten Hermione auszuweichen. Sie hielt den Ast hoch erhoben und wollte zustecken, hielt aber dann ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Herzen inne. Es gelang ihr nicht.

Draco war tot! Es war seine Schuld! Doch sie schaffte es nicht seinen Mörder dafür zu bestrafen! Sie würde es vielleicht nie schaffen Lucien entgütig aus dem Weg zu räumen!

Wie in Trance schritt sie zurück. Ihre Hand sackte langsam herab und der Ast glitt aus ihr. Schließlich sank sie selbst kraftlos zu Boden und begann bitterlich zu weinen, während sich ihre Nägel fast schmerzhaft in die Erde gruben. Doch der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen war größer, ja fast schon unerträglich und noch unerträglicher war die Tatsache, dass vielleicht nicht wirklich Lucien Schuld an seinem Tod ist, sondern sie selbst.

Wenn sie nicht mit ihm zusammen geflohen wäre, dann wäre er niemals Lucien begegnet und ihn hätte das alles nicht interessiert. Die 100 Punkte Abzug die er vielleicht bekommen hätte und alle anderen Strafen, wären noch ein besseres Schicksal gewesen, als der Tod.  
Die Luft war erfüllt von Hermiones bitteren Tränen und nach ein paar Sekunden mischten sie sich zusammen mit Elizas kaltem Lachen, das einem die Eingeweide gefrieren ließ.  
Vollkommen entsetzt starrten Harry und Ron sie an. Sie wussten nicht nur nicht, was hier gespielt wurde, sondern wurden sich auch langsam der Situation bewusst. Hier waren sie zwei gefährlichen Vampiren ausgeliefert, die sie mit einem Schlag zu ihres Gleichen machen konnten.

Lucien hingegen starrte Eliza einfach nur finster an, als diese mit einem süffisanten Lächeln verstummte. „Na Lu?", sagte sie mit selbstsicherer Stimme. „Wolltest du dich endlich gegen den Fluch wehren? Etwa mit diesem Mädchen?"  
Sie deutete auf weinende Hermione. Lucien erwiderte aber nichts auf ihre Worte, was Eliza als Bestätigung sah. Erneut lachte sie auf.  
„Nutzlos", meinte sie. „Das Mädchen ist ja vollkommen nutzlos. Deine Instinkte müssen ja vollkommen im Keller sein, mein Lieber." Sie hielt inne, sah ihn kurz aufmerksam an und fügte dann hinzu. „Na ja, selbst wenn. Nun ist es auf jeden Fall zu spät um den Fluch für heute Nacht aufzuhalten. Er ist bereits tot."

Automatisch verstummten Hermiones Tränen. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und wandte sich zu Eliza um. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert und sie mühte sich klare Worte hervor zu bringen, doch es gelang ihr. „Wie? Er ist bereits tot? Was... was soll das bedeuten?"  
Erneut zog sich ein Lächeln über Elizas Lippen. Langsam schritt sie auf Hermione zu und beugte sich zur ihr herunter.  
„Lass die Finger von ihr!", schrie Lucien.  
Er stürmte auf Eliza zu, doch diese hob einfach nur die Hand in seine Richtung und Lucien prallte, wie an einer Art magischen Schutzschild zurück. Rücklings fiel er auf den Boden und starrte die Vampirin mit einem hasserfüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

„Hermione!", keuchte Ron atemlos. So sehr er es ihr auch nicht verzeihen konnte, dass sie sich auf Malfoy eingelassen hatte, so sehr hatte er trotzdem Angst um seine Freundin und empfand Mitleid für sie. Das es sie so auflösen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Hermione jedoch spürte keine Panik, als sich Eliza langsam zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie mit ihren kalten blauen Augen betrachtete. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen brachte deutlich die spitzen Vampirzähne zum Vorschein.  
„Soll ich dir was sagen, Kleines?", murmelte sie. „Du bist nicht Schuld an seinem Tod. Es ist ganz allein Luciens Verdienst. Dein kleiner Freund wäre heute Nacht gestorben, selbst wenn du ihn vor ein paar Tagen nicht mit zu Lucien genommen hättest."

„Hör auf...", murmelte Lucien.  
„Dein Freund war verflucht, Mädchen", fuhr Eliza unbeeindruckt fort.  
„Hör auf, verdammt noch mal!"  
Langsam sah sich Hermione zu Lucien um. Wütender Zorn spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Ihr war so, als würde er nicht wollen, dass sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Sollte sie ihm nicht etwa noch mehr Schuld geben?  
Inzwischen waren Hermiones Tränen getrocknet und nur noch ein hilfloses Schiefen übrig geblieben. Der Schein trog aber über die Wunden in ihrem Herzen. Zögerlich schloss sie ihre Augen und spürte noch einmal seinen Kuss auf ihren Lippen. Sie konnte sogar fühlen, wie sein sanfter Atem ihren Nacken steifte und merkte, wie seine Hand langsam über ihre glitt.

In diesem Moment wurde Hermione qualvoll bewusst, was sie die letzten Tage durch ihre abklingende Liebe zu Lucien nicht bemerkt hatte. Draco hatte ihr wirklich mehr bedeutet. Sie hatte ihn geliebt.  
Es war nicht die Liebe die sie für Lucien empfand, denn im Vergleich zu Draco kam ihr diese Liebe fast lächerlich vor. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise war es einfach anders gewesen und mit dazu kam auch noch das Bewusstsein, dass er immer für sie da sein konnte, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Obwohl er ein Slytherin war. Obwohl er ein Malfoy in ihm steckte. Lucien war einfach nur eine Art Trugbild das ihr Nähe gab und das Bewusstsein, gebraucht zu werden. Trotzdem dieser Illusion hatte sie es aber nicht geschafft. Lucien zu töten, wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Hermione wandte ihren Blick wieder zu Eliza und sah dieser in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal merkte sie, dass es nicht nur kalte Augen waren, sondern auch unheimlich Traurige. Wo dieses Gefühl plötzlich herkam, wusste sie nicht, aber auf einmal spürte sie Mitleid für die schöne Vampirin.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde sie von dieser in genau diesem Augenblick umarmt. Hermione merkte wie Harry und Ron erschrocken aufkeuchten und Lucien aufschrie, trotzdem sagte etwas in ihrem Herzen, dass Eliza ihr nichts tun würde.  
„Mädchen", wisperte sie stattdessen in ihr Ohr, „ich verspreche dir, ich bringe dich zu ihm. Ihr werdet wieder vereint sein."

Als Eliza sie wieder los ließ, sich aufrichtete und langsam wieder ein paar Schritte zurücktrat konnte Hermione nicht anders, als sie ungläubig zu betrachten. _Ich verspreche dir, ich bringe dich zu ihm. Ihr werdet wieder vereint sein..._  
Diese Worte mussten erst ein paar Mal in ihrem Kopf wiederhallen, bis sie den Sinn verstand.  
„Wie... wie meinst du das?", rief sie ihr dann zu.  
Eliza schien aber beschlossen zu haben, darauf nicht einzugehen. Langsam schritt sie auf Dracos Leiche zu und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

Plötzlich ließ sich Harry neben sie fallen und griff nach ihrer Hand. In der anderen hielt er seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Ein Seitenblick auf Ron sagte ihr, dass er seinen ebenfalls gezückt hielt. Harry wollte sie auf die Beine ziehen, doch Hermione hatte nicht die Kraft sich aufzurichten.  
„Hermione, streng dich an!", zischte er ihr leise zu. „Wir müssen hier weg. Die beiden sind doch total irre, gegen sie haben wir keine Chance!"

Energisch riss sich Hermione jedoch von seinem Griff los.  
„Nein!", keuchte sie. „Nein! Ich will zu Draco! Sie hat es mir versprochen!"  
Hastig krabbelte sie hinüber zu seinem toten Körper und griff nach seiner Hand. Harry schrie noch einmal ihren Namen, doch sie ignorierte ihn.  
„Was hat sie dir versprochen?", rief Lucien misstrauisch und richtete sich langsam wieder vom Boden auf.  
Doch Hermione schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Fest hielt sie Dracos Hand umklammert und sah zu Eliza empor. „Bitte!", rief sie. „Wenn du mich zu ihm bringen kannst. Dann tu es."

Die Hoffnung wieder mit Draco vereint zu sein, schaffte es jeden Funken Verstand den sie besaß verglühen zu lassen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass man Tote nicht zum Leben erwecken konnte, allerdings war ihr das vollkommen egal. Das einzige was zählte war, dass sie bei Draco sein konnte.

„Nein!", schrie Lucien. Wieder hastete er auf Eliza zu, dieses Mal jedoch packte er Hermione an der Schulter und zwang sie, mit einem kräftigen Ruck in seine Richtung, dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Sie will dich umbringen!", versuchte er ihr einzureden.  
Wütend riss sich Hermione auch aus seinem Griff frei. „Das ist mir egal!", rief sie ihm entgegen. „Ich will nur bei ihm sein. Ich will ihn zurück!"  
„Aber verstehst du denn nicht?", entgegnete er. Von Sekunden zu Sekunde schien er, durch Hermiones Uneinsicht, wütender zu werden. „Wenn sie dich umbringt, wirst du ebenfalls zu so etwas wie ich es bin! Bist du ein Vampir, dann bist du eine verlorene Seele die auf der Welt herumirrt. Das Einzige was dich treibt ist der Drang nach Erlösung und egal wie viel Schuld an deine Lippen gerät, du wirst nie erlöst! Als Vampir kannst du sogar alle Erinnerungen verlieren, vergessen wer du selbst bist und ewig als ruhelose Seele herumirren."

Gleichgültig aber wie schlimm sich seine Worte anhören mochten, Hermione beeindruckten sie keinesfalls. In einer anderen Situation vielleicht, doch nicht jetzt. Nicht, in dem Moment, in dem sie Dracos toter Leiche gegenübersaß.  
„Es ist mir egal ob ich mich selbst verliere! Mir ist nur Draco wichtig!"  
Luciens Gesichtszüge wirkten verletzt und traurig. „Und was ist mit mir?", wollte er bekümmert wissen.  
Hermione sah ihn kurz an. Er konnte aber noch so verletzt dreinblicken, sie verspürte kein Mitleid für ihn. „Weißt du, wieso ich wirklich heute hier bin? Ich bin gekommen um dich zu töten, falls der Fluch oder Eliza versagen sollten."

Wenn Hermione zuvor geglaubt hätte, er wäre verletzt, dann stellte sie spätestens jetzt fest, dass er nun wirklich mehr als niedergedrückt war.  
Es blieb ihr aber keine Zeit um länger darüber nachzudenken, denn auf einmal regte sich Malfoys Hand in Hermiones. Erschrocken wandte sie sich ihm zu. Ihr war als würde sie träumen, doch eine Sekunde später spürte sie ein weiteres Mal, wie sie sich regte. Hermione schrie auf, Lucien aber packte sie und zog sie von Dracos totem Körper weg.  
„Jetzt kann es also los gehen, Lu", lächelte Eliza ihn an. „Ich spüre es, heute bekomme ich meine Rache. Endlich, nach 500 Jahren."

* * *

_TBC_

_Na? Was sagt ihr jetzt? Will ich wissen, büüüddddeeee!!! Drückt doch auf das "Go" und schreibt mir ein Review :fleh:. (Absenden natürlich nicht vergessen :lol:)._


	15. Der Fluch des Vampirs

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Huhu :)! Hier erfahrt ihr nun endlich, die letzten Unklarheiten, die eigentlich schon seit Beginn der FF im Raum stehen. Hoffentlich ist das Rätsels Lösung für euch zufriedenstellend ;). Ich will auch nicht lange drum herum schreiben, sondern gleich zu meinem lieben kleinen Leutchen da draußen kommen, die mir nach jedem Kapitel ein ultraliebes Review hinterlassen :knuddel:. Dank geht an **Bint-Anath**, **dramine**, **EmmaFreak**, **Heimdall**, **julschn**, **Mondschatten**, **Samy Deamon**, **Valpuri** und ein Danke an **Sam** plus einem fetten **SORRY**, da ich erst dein Review bemerkte, als ich das Kapitel hoch geladen hatte. Hoffentlich wird mir verziehen xD._

_**Bint-Anath:** Freut mich, dass du es so geheimnisvoll und düster findest, denn ich bin mit dieser Grundstimmung ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich zufrieden, deswegen will ich dem zweiten Teil auch noch mehr Sünden reinpacken :lol:. Ach, ja, da es Teil 2 gibt, wird dieser Teil hier nicht allzu schlimm enden ;) - ob du allerdings Taschentücher brauchst, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich wünsch dir allerdings viel Kreativität für dein nächstes Kapitel!_

_**dramine:** Neues Kapitel kommt schon geflogen :lol:! Danke für dein Review!_

_**EmmaFreak:** Ich find's toll welche Meinung du von Eliza hast, denn genauso war es auch beabsichtigt :hihi:. Danke, für die lieben Worte und ich hoffe, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so sauer, wie du noch ein Kapitel zuvor warst ;D._

_**Heimdall:** Meinst du damit, Vampire soll mit Happy End enden, oder WiG? Zu der ersten FF kann ich dir das sagen, was ich oben schon mal gesagt habe: Es wird nix versprochen, wenn aber kein happy rauskommt, endet es nicht wirklich traurig - immerhin soll es ja weitergehen :hihi: und für Story No. 2 habe ich schon eine Grundidee für das Ende, bin mir aber nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich sie auch übernehmen werde. Ich würde dir auch gerne antworten, allerding habe ich deine Mail-Addy nicht, und ein "Reply" kann ich nur verschicken, wenn du auch eine Addy hinterlassen hast. Deswegen sag ich dir einfach hier: Denk an mich :)! Danke, für dein Review!_

_**julschn:** Schon erledigt :)! Danke!_

_**Mondschatten:** :hihi: Glaub mir, niemand weiß in diesem Moment was wirklich los ist - bis auf ich :lol:, deswegen kann du ruhig verwirrt sein ;). Ob Draco wirklich tot ist, erfährst du hier und ob jemand sterben wird, wird später einmal beantwortet. Zufrieden :)?_

_**Valpuri:** Damit du nicht verbrennst, geht es hier ganz schnell weiter :hihi:. Es lässt sich sicher was für deine Brandwunden finden und wenn nicht, dann beißt Eliza einfach zu. Tut zwar ein bisschen mehr weh, am Ende allerdings lebst du ewig und dafür auch noch schmerzfrei ;)._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Der Fluch des Vampirs

_Wenn Hermione zuvor geglaubt hätte, er wäre verletzt, dann stellte sie spätestens jetzt fest, dass er nun wirklich mehr als niedergedrückt war.  
Es blieb ihr aber keine Zeit um länger darüber nachzudenken, denn auf einmal regte sich Malfoys Hand in Hermiones. Erschrocken wandte sie sich ihm zu. Ihr war als würde sie träumen, doch eine Sekunde später spürte sie ein weiteres Mal, wie sie sich regte. Hermione schrie auf, Lucien aber packte sie und zog sie von Dracos totem Körper weg.  
„Jetzt kann es also los gehen, Lu", lächelte Eliza ihn an. „Ich spüre es, heute bekomme ich meine Rache. Endlich, nach 500 Jahren.""_

* * *

Hermione erkannte, dass es keine Einbildung gewesen ist. Sie merkte nicht, wie Luciens Hände fest ihre Schultern umklammert hielten, zu entsetzt war sie davon, wie der eben noch tote Draco sich langsam aufrichtete.  
Auch Harry und Ron trauten ihren Augen nicht, den beiden hatte es aber schon längst die Sprache verschlagen. Nun aber fühlten sie sich eher wie zwei kleine Ameisen, die zum ersten Mal im Weltall schwebten.

Als sich Draco dann schließlich zu Lucien und Hermione umwandte, war es um diese geschehen. Bevor Lucien rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, riss sie sich von ihm los, rannte auf Draco zu und fiel ihrem mit einem lauten „Draco!" um den Hals.  
„Hermione, nein!"  
Hermione spürte wie Lucien sie aus der Umarmung mit Draco zehren wollte und es gelang diesem auch, wenn auch mit großer Anstrengung.

„Lass mich los!", rief sie wütend und schlug wie wild um sich.  
Doch wirklich los kam sie von ihm nicht. Seine Kräfte waren bei weitem stärker als ihre eigenen.  
In all ihrer Aufgewühltheit bemerkte Hermione auch nicht, unter welchem Schock Draco stand. Ungläubig starrte er das Bild von Hermione und Lucien an und sah dann hinab auf seine Hände. Ein unheimlicher Drang erfüllte ihn und eben als Hermione ihm um den Hals gefallen war, da hätte er am liebsten... Nein, oder?

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Eliza sanft den Arm um sie legte und ihm mit einem zarten Lächeln entgegensah.  
„Und wie fühlt man sich so?", fragte sie. „Als Vampir?"  
Augenblicklich gab Hermione ihren Versuch von Lucien loszukommen auf. Als dieser merkte, dass sie nicht mehr versuchte von ihm loszukommen, ließ er sie von selbst frei.  
Hermione war aber so, als hätte sie sich eben verhört. Draco? Vampir? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein!

Jetzt erst merkte sie, wie müde sie sich fühlte und welch Schmerz im Kopf heftig gegen ihre Schläfen pochte. Ungläubig schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Tränen hervorbrechen würden. Das musste einfach die Hölle sein. Es war alles nicht wahr...  
„Nein...", wisperte sie atemlos. „Es hat ihn niemand von euch ausgesaugt. Das... kann einfach nicht sein."

Draco konnte Eliza allerdings nicht wiedersprechen. Noch immer starrte er Hermione wie vom Donner gerührt an.  
„Er ist verflucht, Hermione", erklärte Lucien mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es war ihm bestimmt heute, in dieser Nacht zu sterben und zum Vampir zu werden. Dazu musste ihn niemand von uns aussaugen."  
„Der Fluch? Aber... oh nein." Erneut hätte sie die Kraft verlassen um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Erschöpft sackte sie zusammen und wurde gerade noch im letzten Moment von Lucien aufgefangen, indem er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang.  
„Ich... ich hätte ihn brechen können, nicht wahr?"  
„Nein", antwortete er ihr. „Dazu musst du mich um meiner selbst lieben."  
„Aber... ich liebe-" Bevor sie aber den Satz vollenden konnte, verstummte sie. Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr. Hatte ihn auch nie wirklich geliebt. Es war mehr das reine Gefühl gewesen, zu wissen, von jemandem begehrt zu werden. Ihr Herz gehörte nur Draco und zwar ganz alleine ihm. Trotzdem wurde ihre Miene bitter. „Aber, ich hätte es gekonnt. Jetzt nicht mehr, doch bevor das alles geschehen ist, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Draco Opfer dieses Fluches sein würde, hätte ich-"

„Sag mal", unterbrach sie plötzlich Eliza. „Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, welches Opfer du bringen musst um diesen Fluch zu brechen?"  
Überrascht sah Hermione sie an. Darüber hatte sie bis dahin noch gar nicht nachgedacht, jedoch gab es in ihr ein ungutes Gefühl, dass sie es gar nicht wissen wollte. Zögerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und merkte, wie Lucien den Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte.  
„Der Fluch kann nur gebrochen werden, wenn der Mensch, der Lucien um seiner selbst liebt, sich für ihn opfert, um sein Leben und das seiner Nachfahren zu retten. Es ist diese Liebe, die er mir nicht geben konnte. Er hatte mich niemals um meiner selbst willen geliebt, nachdem ich das wurde, was ich jetzt bin."

Hermione merkte, dass Eliza bei ihrer Erklärung nicht sie ansah, sondern Lucien. Man konnte das, was sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, mit einem Wort beschreiben. Enttäuschung. Wieder kam in ihr das Gefühl des Mitleides auf, trotzdem war es aber dieses Mal nicht ganz so stark wie zuvor. Noch immer starrte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene Draco entgegen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, doch sie konnte nicht lesen was er dachte und erst Recht nicht, was er nun in diesem Moment fühlte.

Auf einmal schien sie aber zu begreifen, was Eliza eben erklärt hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah sich zu Lucien um.  
„Du... du wolltest, dass ich mich für dich opfere?"  
Lucien musste schlucken. Kurz schloss er die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder und nickte. „Seit 500 Jahren war es mein einziges Ziel diesen Fluch zu brechen. Doch ich habe es nie geschafft. Bis ich auf dich traf. Die ganzen Träume habe ich dir geschickt, damit du dich im mich verliebst und ich mit deiner Hilfe den Fluch brechen kann. Ich aber habe mich in dich verliebt, Hermione. Deswegen konnten wir uns nicht wiedersehen und genau deswegen habe ich letztendlich deine Hilfe abgelehnt. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht."

Obwohl sie sich letztendlich nicht wirklich in Lucien verliebt hatte, war es doch ein harter Schlag für Hermione, das alles heute zu hören.  
„Hast du mich etwa wirklich für so naiv gehalten?"  
Darauf erwiderte er nichts. Musste er aber gar nicht, denn sein Blick sprach Bände genug. Hermione versuchte sich enttäuscht von seinem Griff um ihre Taille zu befreien. Er ließ sie kommentarlos los.  
„Was bitte schön hat dieser ganze Fluch dann mit mir zu tun?", donnerte auf einmal Dracos wütende Stimme durch die Nacht. Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und schenkte ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Blanker Zorn spiegelte sich in seinen grauen Augen, der sich allein gegen Lucien richtete. „Wieso musste ich dafür sterben und das werden?"

„Alle hundert Jahre wird der jüngste Spross Luciens Nachfahren mit diesen Fluch belegt. Du bist dieser Nachfahre, aus der Linie seines Bruders", erzählte Eliza. „Deshalb hast du dich die ganze Zeit mit Träumen von Lucien herumschlagen müssen. Wenn er etwas ganz intensiv gefühlt hat, dann hast du das auch gefühlt. Die Schwächeanfälle in den letzten Tagen haben dich auf deinen Tod vorbereitet. Dir wurde einfach ganz langsam das Leben herausgesaugt."  
„Dann ist alles seine Schuld!", schrie Draco wütend und kam ein paar Schritte auf Lucien zu.  
„Nein!", entgegnete Lucien in einem ebenso aggressiven Ton. „Es ist ihre!" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Eliza. „Sie hat den Fluch heraufbeschworen und über uns beide gelegt."

Draco wirbelte zu Eliza um. Diese blieb trotz seiner zornigen Miene ruhig und gelassen auf der Stelle stehen. „Lucien lügt", sagte sie einfach nur. „Er wusste genau, dass ich keine Kontrolle darüber hatte."  
„Was soll das heißen?", schrie Draco. Mit diesen Worten kam er auf Eliza zu, packte sie fest an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft gegen einen Baumstamm. „Was heißt keine Kontrolle darüber? Wusstest du etwa nicht, was du tatest, als du den Fluch erschaffen hast?"

Noch immer war Eliza die Ruhe selbst. Nicht mal Angst konnte man in ihrem toten Augen erkennen, angesichts dieses Wutausbruchs Dracos. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Erlischt die Liebe eines Menschen für einen Vampir, obwohl dieser Mensch den Vampir zu seinen Lebzeiten geliebt hatte, dann ist der Schmerz dieses Vampirs so groß, dass sein Herz einen Fluch ausspricht. Selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich nichts gegen meinen Kummer unternehmen können. Du bist einfach nur deswegen jetzt ein Vampir, weil mir Lucien das Herz gebrochen hatte. Würde dieses Mädchen" Sie zeigte eine Geste in Richtung Hermione. „deine Liebe verschmähen, dann würde sie auch mit dem ewigen Fluch der Liebe belegt werden. Egal ob du es wolltest oder nicht."

Hermione sah zu, wie Draco sie losließ und langsam zurücktrat. Noch niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie ihn so erschüttert und verzweifelt gesehen. Seine hängenden Schultern sahen aus, als hätte er sich aufgegeben.  
Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu und legte dann ihre Arme um ihn, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Rücke betten konnte. „Ich bin da, Draco", wisperte sie unter Tränen. „Ich bin für dich da, weil ich dich liebe."  
Sie spürte wie seine Muskeln sich unter ihren Worten anspannten. Zögerlich wandte er sich zu ihr um und auf den ersten Blick wäre Hermione fast erschrocken. Wenn wie es bis jetzt noch nicht geglaubt hatte, dann musste sie es nun erkennen. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr von dem grauen Glitzern wie früher, sondern vollkommen leer. Tot.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach Hermiones Gesicht aus und strich eine Strähne daraus. Dabei merkte sie, dass er zitterte. Trotzdem aber genoss sie seine Berührung auf ihrer Haut.  
Plötzlich aber wandte er seinen Blick von Hermione ab und blickte in Richtung Harry und Ron. „Potter! Weasley!", rief er. „Passt auf sie auf!"  
Er befreite sich aus Hermiones Umarmung und schritt entschlossen an ihr vorbei, Lucien gegenüber.  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.  
Bevor sie sich aber wieder ihm in den Weg stellen konnte, spürte sie auch schon die Hand von Harry auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Er will sich rächen", erklärte er düster.

* * *

_TBC_

_:hihi: Schon wieder einer dieser gemeinen Cliffhanger. Allerdings der Letzte, das kann ich versprechen ;)! Review me, please!_


	16. Staub zu Staub

_**Disclaimer**: Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N** Also erst mal muss ich sagen, dass ich vollkommen aus dem Häusschen bin :hihi:. Ich glaube ich danke euch viel zu wenig für eure unglaublich lieben Reviews, deswegen ein ganz fettes **DANKE** von mir! Besonders an **Bint-Anath**, **dramine**, **EmmaFreak**, **Heimdall**, **julschn**, **Mondschatten** und **Valpuri** :euch ganz fest knuddel:. Eine Runde Schoko-Milchshake für alle :hihi:!  
Allerdings will ich hier auch noch ein kleines Missverständnis klären, was ich wohl unabsichtlicherweise im letzten Kapitel in die Welt gerufen habe xD. Dies hier ist nicht das letzte Kapitel - es folgen noch drei weitere ;). Mit "letzten" habe ich lediglich die Cliffhanger gemeint, denn ab nun müsst ihr keine mehr ertragen ;D.  
Zu diesem Kapitel muss ich echt sagen... es war einfach nur schwer zu schreiben und ich bin froh, dass ich es hinter mir habe :phu: xD. Wirklich, da sinnt man die ganze Zeit auf dieses Kapitel hinaus und dann findest es man auch noch zum... nya... vielleicht könnt ihr ja meine Laune bessern. Meiner Meinung ist der Kampf mit Lucien ja irgendwie nicht so gut geworden. Irgendwie bin ich wohl nicht der Typ für (oder muss es noch extra üben :lol:). Aber Kämpfen ist doch immer wieder das Gleiche und außerdem mit viel zu viel Gewalt verbunden. Bäh, mag ich nicht...  
Dafür habe ich euch aber lieb :hihi:. Jetzt krieg ich doch ein Review oder xP?  
Bussi, die Tanya :)_

_**Bint-Anath:** Freut mich das du das so siehst :hihi:. Ich hoffe auch, du kommst bald darüber hinweg, dass er nun ein Vampir ist :lol:. Ach, auch wenn ich mich wiederhole: Ich will DiF lesen :snif: - aber **Das sechste Element** geht jetzt natürlich vor ;D._

_**dramine:** Hm, ich würde jetzt so gerne was zum Ende sagen, aber das geht ja nie xD. Auf jeden Fall steht es schon fest und wenn es nicht ganz so gut aussehen wird, dann gibts ja immer noch Teil 2 :lol:. Hab ich das schon mal gesagt?_

_**EmmaFreak:** Lucien hat Hermione beschissen und du magst ihn noch :glucks:. Ungaublich :lol: ;)!_

_**Heimdall:** Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass du die Erst in "Sex Education by Charlie Weasley" gewesen wärst :lol: (und ein Review kann man ja wiederholen... xP). Aber du wirst über nicht an meine Mail-Addy kommen, wenn du nicht angemeldet bist (glaub ich zumindest...). Deswegen geb ich sie dir hier: SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com. Wieder so eine Eigenheit von Die Klammern und Leerzeichen kommen natürlich raus und dafür die entsprechenden Zeichen rein. Sonst würde sie nicht angezeigt werden xP._

_**julschn:** Sorry, dass ich dich damit aufs Glatteis geführt habe - war nicht Absicht xD. Danke für dein Review :)!_

_**Mondschatten:** Zum Ende sag ich nix :lol:. Aber danke für dein Review und überhaupt für alle fleißigen Kommentare zu meine FFs ;)!_

_**Valpuri:** Danke, für dein Review :)._

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Staub zu Staub

_Er befreite sich aus Hermiones Umarmung und schritt entschlossen an ihr vorbei, Lucien gegenüber.  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.  
Bevor sie sich aber wieder ihm in den Weg stellen konnte, spürte sie auch schon die Hand von Harry auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Er will sich rächen", erklärte er düster._

* * *

Hermione schrie auf, als Draco plötzlich mit der Faust auf Lucien einschlug. Dieser schaffte es seinen Schlag abzuwehren, indem er ihn mit seiner Hand aufhielt. Im selben Moment jedoch packte Draco ihn am Kragen und schlug ihn mit voller Wucht, genau wie Eliza zuvor, gegen einen Baumstamm.  
Draco hatte allerdings nicht lange die Macht über den Kampf, den Lucien stieß ihn mit voller Wucht von sich, so dass er ein paar Meter zurück auf den Boden krachte.

Wenn Hermione nicht so viel Angst um Draco gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie sich gefragt, wie das möglich sein konnte, dass die beiden Kräfte besaßen, die weit über die eines normalen Menschen gingen.  
Schnell wollte sie auf Draco zurennen, doch Harry schaffte es noch im letzten Moment sie mit seinen Armen zu umklammert und fest zuhalten. Nichts half anscheinend gegen ihn anzukommen, egal wie sehr sie schrie und um sich schlug. Ron unterstützte ihn dann dabei, indem er sich vor Hermione stellte und versuchte sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Lass mich doch los!", keuchte Hermione verzweifelt. „Ich muss zu ihm."  
„Ach ja und was willst du dann machen?", schrie Ron energisch. „Verdammt noch mal, Hermione siehst du es denn nicht? Dieser Kampf zwischen ihnen wird nur beendet, wenn einer von ihnen stirbt. Nicht mal du kannst daran was ändern."  
Erneut spürte Hermione die Tränen, die schon ein paar Sekunden später langsam über ihre Wangen rannten. „Nein...", wisperte sie. „Das kann nicht sein. Draco darf nicht sterben. Nicht schon wieder!"

Lucien stürzte auf den am Boden liegenden Draco zu, noch eher dieser sich aufrichten konnte. Wütend schlug er mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass so jemand wie du mich vernichten kann!", schrie er dabei zornig. „Ich habe schon 500 Jahre lang gegen Vampire wie dich gekämpft, egal welche Blutsverwandtschaft bestand, sie schafften es nie mich zu bezwingen!"

Mit Bestürzung und unter Schreien sah Hermione zu, wie Luciens wütende Faustschläge in Dracos Gesicht trafen und nach der Zeit sogar Blut spritzte. Sie hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben von Harry und Ron loszukommen, stattdessen grub sie nun die Finger fest in seinen Arm, weil sie sonst glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Die Tränen rannten und rannten über ihre Wangen. Noch nie zuvor, hatte sie sich zu hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt. Einer von beiden würde sterben, sie liebte Draco, doch Lucien war ihr nicht vollkommen egal, gleich was er getan hatte und genau das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich schuldig fühlte. Es war falsch Angst um Lucien zu haben, darüber hatte sie jedoch keine Macht.

Als Draco es urplötzlich schaffte Lucien von sich zu reißen und ein paar Meter zurückzustoßen, machte sich Erleichterung in Hermiones Herz breit. Langsam und unter Schmerzen rappelte er sich auf. Er sah wirklich schrecklich aus. Die blonden Haare vollkommen zerzaust und das Blut rannte nur so in Strömen aus seiner Nase und tropfte auf sein weißes Schulhemd. Auch zeichneten sich etliche Kratzer in seinem Gesicht. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte Hermione aber erkennen, dass die Wunden von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger wurden. Sogar das Blut trocknete und schließlich war nichts mehr davon übrig, außer den Tropfen auf seinem Hemd.

Die Erleichterung ihn ihr verwandelte sich fast in ein wahres Freudenfeuerwerk. Anscheinend wurden Vampire von selbst geheilt! Dennoch wusste sie aber, dass der Kampf zwischen ihm und Lucien noch lange nicht zu Ende war. Innerlich schickte sie Stoßgebete zu Gott, er möge Draco beschützen. Vielleicht hatte er auch für einen Vampir, Wandler zwischen Leben und Tod, ein Herz?

Als Draco auf einmal die Handfläche kräftig nach vorne gegen Lucien streckte, genauso wie es zuvor Eliza getan hatte, zuckte Hermione erschrocken zusammen. Lucien wurde von einem heftigen Luftzug erfasst, der es schaffte seinen Körper mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baumstamm zu knallen. Langsam sank sein Körper an dem Stamm herab und blieb regungslos liegen.

Mit starrer Miene betrachtete Hermione wie Draco auf Lucien zuging. Ihre Finger hatten sich inzwischen schon so fest in Harrys Fleisch gekrallt, so dass es sie wunderte, dass er immer noch nicht aufschrie, oder zumindest Schmerzen zeigte. In diesem Moment aber konnte sie auch nicht anders. _Ist es wirklich schon vorbei?_, war ihr einziger Gedanke.  
Langsam beugte er sich vor Lucien herab und hob einen Ast empor, doch bevor er mit der Spitze auf sein Herz einstechen konnte, schaffte es Lucien Draco am Kragen seines Hemdes zu packen und sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Die beiden landeten hart auf dem Boden und genau in diesem Augenblick durchfuhr ein Schrei die Nacht. Zuerst glaubte Hermione daran, Draco sei etwas geschehen, doch plötzlich zerfiel Luciens Körper über ihm zu Staub. Als er verschwand, konnte sie erkennen, dass Lucien direkt mit dem Herzen auf Dracos Ast gelandet war, den er aufrecht in der Hand hielt.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, als sie dabei zusah, wie Draco erschöpft liegen blieb und die Augen schloss. Die Staubreste lagen auf seinem ganzen Körper verteilt, doch es störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Hermione musste schlucken. _Nun war es wirklich vorbei_, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. _Lucien? Tot._  
Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie empfand. Es tat weh, doch gleichzeitig machte es sich umso glücklicher, dass Draco überlebt hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken aber zog sich ein schmerzvoller Stich durch ihr Herz. Draco überlebt? Er war ein Vampir. Überleben war das Letzte was er getan hatte.

Langsam versuchte sie auf Harrys Umklammerung frei zu kommen und dieses Mal ließ er sie auch wortlos los. Vorsichtig trat sie auf Draco zu und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Als ihre Finger sein Gesicht berührten, rannte ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er war kalt. Vollkommen kalt.  
Für eine Sekunde wünschte sie sich, er hätte es nicht getan, doch er tat es. Seine Augen öffneten sich und sie sah in die tote graue Leere. Wieder kam die Erkenntnis, wieder kam die Erinnerung. Hermione schaffte es nicht mal für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen, dass er nun ein Vampir war.

„Hermione...", murmelte er leise.  
Zu gerne hätte sie ihm was erwidert, es gelang aber nicht. Ihre Lippen blieben nicht nur versiegelt, sondern auch ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer. Da war einfach nur der Schmerz, die Wut und Trauer in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, wen sie hassen sollte und wem die Schuld für dieses ganze Desaster zustand. Das einzige was klar war, war das sie nun zwei Welten trennten, deren Grenzen einfach nicht überschritten werden konnten.  
Als sie Lucien kennen gelernt hatte, wollte sie dies nicht wahrhaben, doch als sie dann Draco sterben hat sehen, ist es ihr schmerzlich bewusst geworden.

Draco richtete sich auf und wischte sich den Staub von Lucien von den Kleidern. Auch Hermione kam auf die Beine, doch sie fühlte sich so benommen das sie fast wieder den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte sie es aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Am liebsten würde sie aber jetzt einfach die Augen schließen und sich fallen lassen. Als ihr Blick auf Eliza fiel, zuckte sie zusammen. Eliza stand da wie in Stein gemeißelt. Schön, anmutig und unheimlich zerbrechlich. Ihr Blick war von einem Schmerz gezeichnet, wie Hermione ihn selten gesehen hatte, während sie auf Luciens Asche starrte. Litt sie an seinem Tod? Sie konnte es sich schwer vorstellen, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es so war.

Plötzlich aber kamen die Erinnerungen wieder an das, was sie ihr zuvor gesagt hatte. _Ich verspreche dir, ich bringe dich zu ihm. Ihr werdet wieder vereint sein..._ Lucien hatte ihr gesagt, dafür müsse sie sterben, doch es war ihr immer noch Recht. Sterben mochte vielleicht wehtun und zu dem werden was Draco war, mochte eine Sünde sein, ihr aber war er jede Sünde und jeder Schmerz gleich, solange sie bei ihm sein konnte.  
„Eliza!", rief sie ihr zu.

Als ihr Name erklang, schien die schöne Vampirin wieder aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und sah sie an. Verletzt, doch stark.  
„Du hast es mir versprochen...", murmelte Hermione.  
„Hermione!", rief Harry verärgert, denn er wusste genau worauf sie hinaus wollte und auch Ron zog schnelle Schlüsse aus ihren Worten. „Lass den Scheiß, das kannst du vergessen", meinte er.  
Sie aber strafte die beiden nur mit einem kalten Blick. „Ich vergesse hier gar nichts. Das ist alleine meine Entscheidung. Haltet euch da raus."

„Nein, Hermione", meinte plötzlich Dracos Stimme hinter ihr.  
Verwundert wirbelte sie um und wollte etwas entgegnen, er aber fiel ihr ins Wort, noch ehe sie den Mund auf machen konnte.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du ein Vampir wirst."  
„Aber dann können wir für immer vereint sein!"  
„Vergiss es." Sein Blick war mit einer Kälte erfüllt, die Hermione nicht von ihm kannte. Zumindest war es der Blick, den sie nicht mehr von ihm gewohnt war. Vielleicht mag sie sich aber auch nur täuschen. Immerhin waren seine Augen nun tot. „Auch wenn du zu dem wirst, was ich bin, werden wir niemals vereint sein."  
„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte sie ihn verständnislos.  
„Weil ich es nicht will. Ich liebe dich nicht."

In diesem Moment wollte Hermione schreien und wütend sein, doch kein Ton drang über ihre Lippen und erst Recht nicht ein wütender Gedanke durch ihren Kopf. Stattdessen wiederholten sich seine Worte. Laut, hart und kalt.  
Wie in Trance sah sie zu, wie Draco sich abwand, und davon schritt, bis ihn die Nacht des Waldes vollkommen verschluckt hatte. Noch niemals hatte sie sich so leer und verzweifelt gefühlt. Sogar sein Tod bereitete ihr nicht so viel Schmerzen, wie dieser Augenblick. Es gab einen Teil in ihr, der seine Worte nicht glauben wollte, der andere Teil redete ihr aber Vernunft ein. Er war Draco Malfoy und ein Vampir und selbst wenn es eine Lüge gewesen war, würde es letztendlich nichts bringen.

Abermals sackte sie zu Boden. Jetzt rannten ihr aber keine Tränen mehr über die Wangen. Sie wollten nicht mal den Versuch unternehmen, hervorzubrechen.  
„Ist das wahr?", murmelte sie schließlich leise. Vorsichtig sah sie über ihre Schulter zurück auf Eliza. „Ist das wahr?"  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte die Vampirin. Mit stummen Schritten kam sie näher.

„Ich weiß, das du so etwas wissen kannst!", rief Hermione. Ihr Ton klang wütender, als sie beabsichtigte, doch war der Schmerz in ihr einfach viel zu groß, um ihn zurückzuhalten. „Ist es wahr, was er gesagt hatte?"  
Eliza zuckte aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Es könnte sein. Wir vergessen, einige wiederum nicht. Wenn er für dich gefühlt hat, könnte er vielleicht jetzt nur noch eine leise Ahnung davon haben oder er erinnert sich fast überhaupt nicht mehr an dich."

„Ihr habt mir alles genommen. Ich wünschte, ihr wärt nie in mein Leben getreten."  
„Der Schmerz wird vergehen.", meinte Eliza.  
Langsam hievte sich Hermione wieder auf, so dass sie ihr gegenüber stand. „Ist denn dein Schmerz je vergangen?"  
Das einzige was Eliza darauf aber antwortete, war stilles Schweigen. Vorsichtig hob sie den Ast empor, mit dem Lucien vernichtete wurde und betrachtete diesen nachdenklich. „Mein Schmerz wird vergehen, auch wenn er eben noch größer geworden ist. Aber ich wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Ich war darauf vorbereitet und mir blieb einfach keine andere Wahl."

Hermione konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren um irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Plötzlich stach sich Eliza den Ast durch ihr Herz und fast im selben Augenblick fiel ihr Körper zu Staub zusammen.  
Niemals im Leben hätte Hermione damit gerechnet. Das einzige was ihr übrig blieb, war, ungläubig auf die Überreste aus Staub zu starren, von denen sie jetzt nicht mehr wusste, ob es Luciens oder Elizas waren. Eine leichte Windbrise kam auf und wirbelte den Staub durch die warme Nachluft. Nun waren sie wieder vereint. Gott hatte ihre Seelen geholt, und wenn es nicht Gott war, dann war es jemand anderes, doch bestimmt nicht der Teufel...

* * *

_TBC_

_Review? Büüüüddddeeee!!!_


	17. Schnell vergessen kann man nicht

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** :hehe:... Seht, seht - ich knack die 100 :lol:. Eigentlich hab ich ja gehofft, ich würde es schon beim letzten Kapitel schaffen - tya, die Hoffnung wurde zerstört xD - da haben die Schwarzleser leider Gottes nicht mitgespielt. Nya, wie auch immer. Heute hab ich nicht so viel Zeit, von daher will ich nur alle meinen Reviewern danken (Schick euch ein "Reply"). Ein großer Schokokeks, mit ganz vielen Streuselchen verzieht gehn an **Bint-Anath**, **Chanzine**, **EmmaFreak**, **Heimdall**, **HexenLady**, **julschn**, **Mondschatten**, **sam**, **Samy Deamon** und **Valpuri** :euch alle druchknuddel:).  
Jetzt viel Spaß!  
Bussi, eure Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Schnell vergessen kann man nicht

Müde starrte Hermione auf die schwarzen Buchstaben im Tagespropheten. Mittlerweile hatte sie den Artikel schon zum siebten Mal gelesen, doch noch immer war ihr der Sinn der Worte schwer verständlich. Einerseits konnte sie nicht, andererseits wollte sie auch nicht begreifen.  
„Morgen", gähnte Ron verschlafen und setzte sich neben sie.  
Langsam schenkte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und betrachtete Hermione dann nachdenklich. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion, sondern las weiter den Artikel mit der Überschrift **_Neuste Vermutungen zum rätselhaften Verschwinden Malfoy juniors_**.

_Das Zauberministerium bestätigte nun die neusten Vermutungen, dass es sich bei dem Verschwinden von Draco Malfoy (17), Sohn von Lucius Malfoy (40), möglicherweise um einen Wechsel auf die schwarze Seite zum Dunklen Lord handeln könnte. Malfoy senior wollte zu dem keine Stellungnahme nehmen. Er meinte nur, dass seine Familie „tief schockiert und tottraurig über den Vorfall sei".  
Seit gut einer Woche fehlt von Malfoy junior nun jede Spur. Bis jetzt ist er der einzige Schüler seit der Geschichte Hogwarts, der auf solch mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwand. Die Gerüchte wonach Sie-wissen-schon-wer im Spiel sein könnte, entstanden durch die Erklärung Albus Dumbledores, der meinte, dass kein Schüler dazu in der Lage wäre das Gelände von Hogwarts und Hogsmeade ohne schwarze Magie zu überschreiten, so dass niemand im Schloss alarmiert werden würde.  
Bei der Gründung der Zauberschule wurde dieser Sicherheitsvorkehrung genauesten von den vier Gründern ..._

„Alles Quatsch", murmelte Hermione finster und legte den Propheten beiseite.  
Die Worte schienen nun vollkommen zu ihr durchgedrungen zu sein. Der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren wurde größer und sie spürte, wie ein Brennen sich in ihrer Kehle ausbreitete. Schnell versuchte sie aber die Tränen zu unterdrücken und warf einen Blick auf den Slytherin-Tisch. In der letzten Wochen waren sie seltsam ruhig geworden und hin und wieder hatte Hermione gemeint, Pansy weinen zu sehen, dessen war sie sich aber nicht wirklich sicher. Letztendlich waren sie auch ziemlich mitgenommen von Dracos Verschwinden, die einzigen, die aber wirklich wussten was geschehen war, waren Harry, Ron und sie.

Hermione fiel es schwer mit dem Wissen zu Leben, dass er nicht wirklich tot war. Viel schwerer aber fiel es ihr, über sein Vampir-Dasein Bescheid zu wissen und mit der Liebe für ihn zu Leben.  
Harry und Ron waren seit diesem Tag ziemlich verhalten mit ihr umgegangen. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht wirklich verübeln, aber sie wusste, was in ihnen vorging. Einerseits brachten sie ihrer Liebe für Draco immer noch Unverständnis entgegen und andererseits tat sie ihnen Leid. Das alles war aber das letzte was Hermione wollte. Sie selbst versuchte schon um jeden Preis stark zu sein, Harry und Ron waren da aber eher eine schlechte Unterstützung.

Kurz warf Ron einen kleinen Seitenblick auf die Zeitung und wandte sich dann schnell wieder seinem Rührei zu. Zu dem Thema „Malfoy ist ein Vampir, doch Hermione liebt ihn trotzdem deswegen..." hatte er sich schon längst eine eigene Meinung gebildet und Harry war sogar der selben Ansicht. Hermione würde aber das ganze nicht wirklich gefallen, deswegen unterließ er es auch, sie darauf anzusprechen.  
„Ich geh mal in die Bibliothek", meinte Hermione schließlich, stand auf und machte sich mit ihren Büchern davon.  
Genau in diesem Moment kam Harry in die Große Halle. Er setzte sich neben Ron und warf seiner besten Freundin noch einen besorgten Blick nach, ehe er sich ihm zuwandte.

„Sie geht schon wieder?", fragte er bekümmert.  
Ron nickte. „Früher war sie ja schon schlimm, doch in der letzten Woche versucht sie einfach nur noch wie eine Blöde eine Lösung zu finden. Dean hat mir erzählt, dass sie gestern sogar Arithmantik hat sausen lassen."  
„Ihr fällt es einfach schwer zu akzeptieren."  
„Aber ich versteh es nicht!", rief Ron aufgebracht und knallte die Tasse auf den Tisch, die er soeben an die Lippen führen wollte. „Ich meine, mal ganz davon angesehen, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy ist, hat sie es denn nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen? Er ist gestorben und wiederauferstanden und zwar als Vampir! Es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Tot ist tot, verflucht ist verflucht und Vampir ist Vampir. Dieses Mal werden ihr ihre schlauen Bücher auch nicht weiterhelfen können."

Harry seufzte und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Ich weiß."  
„Ja, schön das du es weiß!" So langsam wurde Ron von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender. Es hatte sich sogar schon ein leichter Hauch von Röte in sein Gesicht gezogen. „Ich weiß es auch, aber kannst du mir mal verraten warum sie es nicht weiß? Nicht wissen will?"  
„Weil sie ihn liebt."  
Die Wut in Rons Gesicht schien langsam zu verblassen. Zurück blieb einfach nur Missmut. „Malfoy...", murmelte er. „Ich hätte ihr gleich sagen können, dass dieser Typ sie nur traurig machen wird."

* * *

Man wird zu einem Vampir, wenn man von solch einem ausgesaut wird; Vampire verscheucht man durch Knoblauch, Immun gegen Kreuze; verbrennen bei Sonnenaufgang; kann man mit einem durchs Herz gestoßenen Pflock, Enthauptung, Feuer usw. töten.  
Noch nie war Hermione so mutlos gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick. In den Unmengen von Büchern, die sie über Vampire gefunden hatte, konnte man wirklich alles finden. Von zu einem Vampir werden, bis dahin wie man sie am besten los wird und schließlich ganz vernichtet, einfach alles. In einfach jedem Buch stand das selbe, doch in keinem wurde auch nur erwähnt wie man einem Vampir wieder zum Menschen macht.

Erschöpft betete sie den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen. Es musste einfach eine Lösung geben. Sie konnte spüren, dass sie ganz nah war und doch zu weit entfernt um sie zu entdecken. Ja, es musste einfach so sein, denn es würde sie umbringen, wenn Draco nie wieder ein Mensch werden würde!

„Hermione?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme, die sie als Ginny ausmachte.  
Langsam hob sie wieder den Kopf und blinzelte ihre Freundin an. Ginny hatte sich ihr gegenüber setzte, stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände und sah sie fragend an.  
„Alles okay mit dir?", wollte sie wissen. „Bist du in Ordnung? Tut mir Leid, wenn ich es so sage, doch in letzter Zeit siehst du überhaupt nicht gut aus."  
Hermione schaffte es, ein mattes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Sie schloss ihr Buch, legte es auf den Stapel, sprang auf und stellte diesen wieder zurück ins Regal.  
„Natürlich bin ich in Ordnung", erwiderte sie Ginny, während ihre Augen wieder nach neuem Vampir-Informationen Ausschau hielten.

„Und warum geht es dir dann so schlecht?", hackte Ginny misstrauisch weiter. Sie war aufgestanden und ihr gefolgt.  
Hermione wusste, dass sie es nur gut mit ihr meinte, doch in diesem Moment empfand sie es als besonders lästig. Ginny alles zu erzählen, würde nur bedeuten weiterhin noch mehr Mitleid zu bekommen und darauf konnte sie wirklich dankend verzichten.  
„Die anstehenden Prüfungen", erwiderte Hermione knapp. „Lernen, das ist alles."  
„Aha", meinte Ginny aber nur und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand, dass sie eine Sekunde zuvor aus dem Regal gezogen hatte. Kritisch betrachtete sie die goldenen Letter darauf. „_Vampirismus und seine Folgen_? Seit wann beschäftigt ihr euch denn mit Vampiren? Ich habe gedacht die werden erst bei einer Ausbildung als Auror näher studiert und so viel ich weiß, willst du überhaupt kein Auror werden."

Mit finsterer Miene nahm Hermione Ginny das Buch wieder. „Ja und? Weiterbildung schadet trotzdem nicht."  
„Dir vielleicht nicht. Ron aber tut so, als würde er in solchen Momenten immer Selbstmord begehen, wenn er etwas lernt. Erzähl mir nicht, dass er freiwillig ein Thema durchnimmt, was ihn erst später wirklich interessieren muss. Ich kenne meinen Bruder und habe euch letzte Woche in der Bibliothek beobachtet. Gibt es etwa wieder irgendetwas was Hogwarts bedroht oder angreift? Ist Malfoy vielleicht-"  
„Sprich nicht von ihm!", wurde sie aber wütend von Hermione unterbrochen.  
Ginny hob verwundert die Braune und sah kurz verwirrt drein. Schließlich zeichnete sich aber Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht. „Weißt du etwa irgendetwas darüber? Hab ich vielleicht Recht?"

Hermione seufzte. Wie sehr sie es doch hasste, immer wieder erklären zu müssen und wie sehr sie es hasste, überhaupt darüber zu reden. Jedoch hatte sie keine Lust die ganze Zeit eine nervende Ginny ertragen zu müssen, die unbedingt wissen wollte, was los war.  
„Also gut", murmelte sie und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder.  
Mit interessierter und zufriedener Miene setzte sich ihr Ginny gegenüber. Sie war nicht wirklich begeistert darüber, dass die drei immer Alleingänge unternahmen. Nur zu gerne wurde sie auch in deren Geheimnisse eingeweiht.  
„Draco... ist ein Vampir."

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde endete Hermione Erzählung. Die letzten Worte waren ihr immer schwerer gefallen, denn der Kloß in ihrem Halse wurde von Minute zu Minute dicker. Schließlich saß sie nun mit Tränen in den Augen einer entsetzten Ginny gegenüber.  
Für einen kurzen Moment trat Stille zwischen die beiden, dann aber räusperte sich Ginny. „Das... wow... damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.", wisperte sie.  
Hermione konnte nicht anders, als nur zu nicken. „Ich auch nicht."  
Plötzlich waren die Tränen nicht mehr zurückzuhalten. Sie ein gebrochener Damm kamen sie hervor und letztendlich schluchzte sie, während sie ihre Hände um ihren Oberkörper klammerte. „Es ist al-les... meine Sch-uld", brachte sie stockend hervor.

„Nein!", rief Ginny.  
Schnell kam sie zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. „Nein", murmelte sie abermals. „Nichts ist deine Schuld. Es war der Fluch-"  
„Ja! Der Fluch, doch ich hätte ihn brechen können."  
„Aber dann wärst du gestorben. Er wäre doch dann auch nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, es würde ihm dann sicher so wie dir jetzt gehen. Hättest du denn gewollt, dass er diese Hölle durchmachen muss?"  
„Oder ich hätte Lucien zuvor töten können. Als er starb, brach der Fluch automatisch. Hätte ich es schon zuvor erledigt, wäre es für ihn nicht zu spät gewesen."  
„Hätte, hätte, wäre, wäre. Das sind alles nur Vermutungen. Letztendlich weißt du nicht was wirklich geschehen wäre. Es stand nicht in deiner Macht, Hermione. Das musst du akzeptieren."

* * *

_TBC_

_**A/N:** Ich weiß, relativ lasch, doch es war einfach mal nötig - fand ich zumindest. Harry und Ron sind ja wirklich keine große Hilfe in dieser Sache, zumal Ginny als Mädchen besser geeingnet ist.  
Ich bitte die Schwarzleser sich auch mal zu erbahmen und mir ein Review zu schreiben, denn es ist wirklich schade, wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass seine eigene FF so wenig Anklang findet, man dann allerdings auf die Alert-Listes schaut und sieht, wie viele Leute das hier eigentlich lesen, jedoch einfach nur zu faul sind, um mir eine kleine Freunde zu machen, dabei gebe ich mir jedes Mal die Mühe ein neues Kapitel aus dem Hut zu ziehen und meine Update-Pausen ziehen sich nicht wirklich ewig in die Länge - also versuche ich auch, so schnell wie möglich zu sein. Bitte, ein Review. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht...  
In love, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

**+ WERBUNG +**

_Schaut doch auch mal hier vorbei :)! Es würde mich freuen einen bekannten Namen unter meinen Reviews zu finden ;)._

**When I'm the little Girl** _(HG/SB)  
Schon zu Beginn des siebten Schuljahres läuft für Hermione alles drunter und drüber. Seltsame Nachrichten, Todestheorien in Büchern und schließlich eine ganz neue Welt: der Sommer 1977!_

**Gemeißelt in Eis** _(HG/DM)  
Er will sie aus dem ewigen Eis befreien, nicht ahnend, dass in dem Moment, als dieses in Splitter zerfällt, ebenfalls ihre Gefühle berechen._

* * *


	18. Er war ein Mensch

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** :langsam den deckel von meiner keksdose öffne und hineinschau: Krümelchen... Leer... Wer will Krümel xP? Tya, heute sind irgendwie keine Kekse zu vergeben xD. Trotzdem will ich meinen überalles geliebten Reviewern danken! Endlich, die 100 geknackt :lol:. **Bint-Anath**, **Heimdall**, **HexenLady**, **julschn**, **Valpuri** und **Vero** - hier seit echt die besten :D. Hier ist also nun das VORletzte Kapitel. Mit dem Nächsten endet also diese Geschichte :) - also auch eure VORletzte Möglichkeit für Reviews :hihi:. Nach dem Lesen also bitte einen kleinen Klick auf den "Go"-Button setzten und lostippen ;).  
Ich will auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden, jedoch nur noch so viel verraten, dass eigentlich alles ab dem 17. Kapitel, als eine kleine Vorgeschichte für Teil 2 zu verstehen ist. Okay, eigentlich ist dieser Teil sowieso die Vorgeschichte, doch Dinge die ab diesem bestimmten Punkt geschehen, spielen schließlich noch eine größere Rolle in der Fortsetzung (das andere sowieso :). Also, falls es für euch jetzt ein bisschen "nur damit sie noch was zu schreiben hat" rüberkommt, es ist nötig :hihi:.  
Okay, jetzt aber: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)!_

_**Bint-Anath:** Wie kannst du mich nur "bestätigen" :lol:? Danke, für dein Review :D!  
**Heimdall:** Joah... irgendwie können die beiden Hermione verstehen, doch hier wirst du sehen, dass sie auch ihre Bedenken haben. In erster Linie ist der Typ nun mal "Draco Malfoy" und jetzt auch noch ein Vampir. Es wäre wohl sehr OOC, wenn ich sie nicht zweifeln lassen würde.  
**HexenLady:** :hihi: - Wohl schon vorausgelesen, was :lol:?  
**julschn:** Wie ich da oben schon gesagt habe, dieses hier und dann noch eines :). Ob sich die beiden wiedersehen werden, erfährst du also spätestens im nächsten Kapitel :hihi:. Im zweiten Teil gibt es aber sicher ein Wiedersehen!  
**Vero:** Uhiii :D - danke :hihi:! Ich bin der selben Meinung wie du und sexy Typen kann man ja nie genug haben :lol:.  
**Valpuri:** Da hast du Recht, wie man auch in diesem Kapitel hier sieht. Danke :) - vor allem für die Gummibärchen :mampf: ;)!_

_Bussi, eure Tanya ;)_

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Er war ein Mensch

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war fast vollkommen leer. Nur noch ein paar Siebklässler spielten zusammen _Snape explodiert_, während ein wenig davon abgeschieden Harry und Ron saßen, und ihre Aufsätze für Verwandlung vollendeten, welche sie bis zu letzt hinausgeschoben hatten.  
Als Ron mit seinem Geschrieben fertig war, legte er müde die Feder beiseite und betrachtete die Pergamentrolle zufrieden. „Da wird sie aber Augen machen", grinste er.  
„Wieso das denn?", wollte Harry verwundert wissen und hob den Kopf, um seine Arbeit ansehen zu können. „Denkst du wirklich es ist etwas besonderes, wenn man einen Aufsatz über die Verwandlung in Mistkäfer zusammenbekommt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber schau es dir doch mal genauer an. Zum ersten Mal habe ich so geschrieben, dass wirklich die ganze Rolle ausgefüllt ist."  
Harry betrachtete die Pergamentrolle genauer und tatsächlich hatte sich Ron wirklich bei seiner Arbeit angestrengt. Keine großen Lücken und durchgestrichenes Geschreibsel war so erkennen. „Hey, werd uns ja nicht zum Musterschüler", grinste Harry.  
Schnell aber schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Das schaff ich ja nicht. Diesen Thron verteidigt Hermione doch mit gezücktem Zauberstab und Todesfluch auf den Lippen."  
Harry lachte kurz auf. Dann aber verstummte er. Seine Miene wurde nachdenklich, als er die Feder beiseite legte. „Denkst du wir sollten sie wirklich darauf ansprechen?"  
Ron seufzte. „Natürlich."

„Aber überleg doch mal, es würde nichts bringen. Malfoy ist eben ein Vampir und gilt in der Zauberwelt als verschwunden. Es macht doch keinen großen Unterschied, ob sie erfahren, was wirklich geschehen ist."  
„Doch denn macht es", meinte Ron entschlossen. „Schon vergessen warum wir in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen sind? Wir wollten Lucien töten! Und schon vergessen warum wir das wollten? Weil er ein Vampir ist! Malfoy ist jetzt ebenfalls einer und er bringt Menschen um!"  
„Schon aber... wenn wir ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen, werden sie ihn jagen."

„Genau das ist der Sinn der Sache, Harry. Wir müssen verhindern, dass es Tote gibt und können so vielen Menschen das Leben retten. Überleg doch mal, was ist wenn Malfoy vielleicht eines Tages wieder kommt und Hermione aussaugt? Dann wird sie sterben und noch dazu noch so eine Blutsaugerin. Vielleicht sind sogar wir dann die nächsten, unsere Freunde und schließlich unsere Familien. Das ist alles ein Teufelskreis. Hast du denn nicht gelesen was in den Büchern gestanden ist? Ich zitiere: ‚_Viele Vampire sind boshafte Kreaturen. Sie leben von Blut und weiden sich an der Angst ihrer Opfer. Meist suchen sie sich ihre ersten Opfer in Menschen die ihnen nahe stehen, weil sie sich als leichte Beute erweißen und das, in diesem Falle, besonders große Leid ihrer Opfer ihnen eine gewisse Stärke gibt'_. Mehr brauch ich doch da nicht zu sagen, oder?"  
„Natürlich, du hast ja Recht. Das können wir nicht riskieren. Vielleicht aber wird sie es nicht zulassen?"

„Dann ist sie verdammt noch mal eine Heuchlerin!", meinte Ron entschieden.  
„Überleg doch, genau deswegen, weil sie weitere Opfer verhindern wollte, wollte sie Lucien töten, doch jetzt als Malfoy dieser Vampir ist, hat sie nicht mehr den Schneid dazu, nur weil sie ihn liebt. Damit denkt sie doch nur an sich und ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass ein ewiges Leben als Vampir keine schöne Sache ist."  
„Das stimmt vielleicht, aber du hast nicht Recht damit, dass sie keinen Mut besitzt. Hermione hat Lucien geliebt."  
Verwundert hob Ron die Braune. „Wie?"

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß nicht wie das mit Malfoy passiert ist, doch sie hatte Lucien geliebt. Ihre Liebe ist wahrscheinlich erloschen, als das mit ihm angefangen hat. Immerhin war er kein Vampir, sondern die Chance aufs richtig glücklich werden. Vielleicht aber schafft sie es jetzt einfach nicht mehr der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, weil sie zwei Menschen verloren hat, die ihr viel bedeuten."  
Stille kehrte zwischen den beiden ein. Nur noch das Gelächter von ihren Mitschülern war zu hören und ein paar Knallgeräusche des magischen Spiels. Schließlich packte Ron seine Sachen zusammen. „Okay, ich denke wir sollten sie einfach Morgen darauf ansprechen. Dieses Diskutieren bringt nichts mehr, außerdem bin ich müde."

* * *

Gesagt, getan. Harry fiel es schwer und er wusste, Ron ebenso, doch als Hermione am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück erschien, musste es einfach aus ihnen heraus.  
Er war sogar richtig überrascht, als sich eine fröhliche Hermione neben ihn setzte. Auch hatte sich ihr Aussehen etwas verbessert. Die Augenringe schiene langsam zu verblassen und ihr Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe zu bekommen. Sie hatte den beiden sogar ein Lächeln geschenkt und beherzt nach einer Kürbispastete gegriffen, obwohl sie sich die letzten Tage nur von einer Scheibe Brot und den morgendlichen Tassen Kaffee ernährt hatte.

Diese Tatsache machte Harry etwas mehr Mut. Vielleicht ging es langsam mit ihr bergauf? Obwohl er aber nicht für einen erneuten Abstieg ihrerseits verantwortlich sein wollte, sprach er endlich das Thema an, dass Ron und ihn zur Zeit so sehr beschäftigte.  
„Hermione?", brachte er zögerlich hervor.  
„Mhm?"  
„Ron und ich haben nachgedacht."  
„Über was denn?"  
„Es geht um Malfoy", erklärte Ron.  
Hermione, die eben noch einen Bissen von ihrer Pastete nehmen sollte, senkte sie schlagartig und legte sie wieder zurück aufs Teller. Ihr Blick richtete sich regungslos auf das Gebäck und Harry vermutete, sie würde jede Sekunde zu weinen anfangen, stellte aber dann erleichtert fest, dass dies nicht geschah.

Trotzdem aber wurde er wieder unsicherer. Schnell wechselte er einen Blick mit Ron. Dieser atmete tief durch und nickte ihm zu.  
„Er ist jetzt ein Vampir", fuhr er entschlossen fort. „Hermione, er ist eine Gefahr."  
Langsam hob Hermione ihren Blick und sah Ron fassungslos an. „Was meinst du damit?"  
„Damit meine ich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir Dumbledore bescheid geben."  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Sie werden-"  
„Natürlich werden sie ihn jagen und das ist auch gut so!"  
„Wieso soll das gut so sein?"  
An Hermiones Tonfall konnte Harry merken, wie so langsam wütend wurde. Ron brachte es ihr auch ziemlich taktlos bei, doch wenn er ehrlich war, war es vielleicht gut so. Ein Vampir war kein Thema was man schön reden konnte und das musste sie endlich begreifen.

„Hermione,", mischte sich nun Harry wieder ein. „wir wollten Lucien töten, weil er einer war und bei Malfoy ist es genau der gleiche Fall. Er wird auch Menschen umbringen um zu überleben. Verstehst du denn nicht? Malfoy ist kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Jäger, der sich schonungslos seine Beute sucht!"  
Für einen Augenblick war Hermione still. Schließlich presste sie dann aber ein „Ich weiß" hervor.  
„Ja also!", rief Ron. „Dann wirst du ja einsehen, dass wir Dumbledore Bescheid geben müssen, damit so etwas verhindert wird."

„Nein", entschied sie schlicht.  
„Wieso nein?", wollte er verständnislos wissen.  
„Weil es nicht geht."  
„Geht es etwa deswegen nicht, weil du ihn liebst?", fragte Harry. „Das musst du vergessen, Hermione! Irgendwann werden diese Gefühle verschwinden. Man liebt nicht ewig. Er wird dich auch vergessen. Falls er es nicht schon längst hat."  
Harry erinnerte sich an die letzten Worte Malfoys. Wirklich viel Liebe seinerseits für Hermione hatte er nicht feststellen können.

Hermione allerdings antwortete wieder mit einem entschlossenen „Nein!". Auch wenn es dieses Mal wütender, aufgebrachter und verzweifelter klang. „Das können wir nicht tun."  
„Dann sag mir mal bitte warum!", drängte Ron.  
„Draco war ein Mensch, verdammt noch mal!", schrie sie zornig.  
Augenblicklich verstummten einige Schüler um sie herum und betrachteten sie teils verwundert, teils neugierig. Davon ließen sich die drei jedoch keinesfalls beeindrucken, sondern mühten sich nur, ihre Lautstärke etwas zu senken.

„Ja und? Lucien war doch auch ein Mensch."  
„Das ist es nicht...", murmelte Hermione. Benommen sah sie noch immer auf ihre Kürbispastete. Sie merkte wie ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Hände aufgeregt einander umfassten. Ihr Inneres bebete. Wirklich wusste sie aber nicht, welche Gefühle in ihr tobten und letztendlich Überhand gewinnen würde. „Habt ihr Lucien jemals als Mensch erlebt? Nein? Ich auch nicht, aber Draco. Er war uns verhasst – zumindest euch, doch er hat gelebt, so wie wir auch. Wenn wir Dumbledore davon erzählen, ist das wie ein Mord an einen Menschen für mich. Noch dazu an einem Menschen, den ich liebe. Das kann ich nicht."

Abermals trat Schweigen zwischen die drei und Harry und Ron tauschen wieder Blicke. Dieses Mal jedoch bekümmerte. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, hatte er noch gar nicht daran gedacht. Allerdings hatte er Malfoy - gleich nachdem er erfahren hatte was er sei - als als solchen gesehen. Für ihn war es klar gewesen, er war böse und würde töten.  
Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor. „Hermione... dieser Mensch in ihm, ist verschwunden. Er ist nicht mehr derjenige, der er einmal war. Das ist vorbei."  
„Er wird nie zurückkehren", versuchte Ron ihr dann weiter klar zu machen. „Egal was du versuchst, es gibt nichts Menschliches mehr in ihm. Du wirst keine Möglichkeit finden, um ihm wieder zu dem zu machen, was er einmal war."

Harry merkte, dass ihre Worte Hermione nicht kalt ließen. Noch immer zitterte sie und noch kein einziges Mal hatte sie es geschafft wenigstens auch nur einen von ihnen anzusehen.  
„Aber... wenn er noch sein Gewissen hat, dann wird er vielleicht keine Menschen töten. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten an Blut zu kommen, ohne dafür zu morden", zog Hermione ihren letzten Strohhalm. „Wir haben in Luciens Falle überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, doch..."  
„Wenn er wirklich noch sein Gewissen hatte, dann würde er dich auch noch lieben", unterbrach Ron sie entschlossen. „Und so wie es aussah, tut er das nicht mehr."  
Abermals brachte Hermione ein „Aber..." hervor. Dieses verklang jedoch kläglich in der Stille. Auf einmal sprang sie auf, packte ihre Bücher und rannte davon. Benommen sah die beiden ihr hinterher. Harry hoffe nur, dass Hermione endlich einsehen würde.

* * *

_TBC_

_Wie gesagt VORletzte Chance! Nutzen, please :)!_


	19. Mit stummen Worten und leeren Blicken

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Tya, jetzt habe ich mich also dazu entschlossen das letzte Kapitel on zu stellen. Verdankt ihr alles nur meiner Güte :lol: und der Tatsache, dass ich einfach nur Review-geil bin xD. Okay... sollte eigentlich witzig sein xP. Nya, wie schon gesagt, mit diesem Kapitel ist Schicht im Schacht und ihr habt erst mal eine lange Wartezeit auf Teil 2 vor euch, die ihr brav mit Review schreiben überbrücken könnt :lol:. Jetzt aber im Ernst, denn ich bin so wahnsinnig froh, dass ich diese FF nun endlich zu Ende posten kann und sie von nun an abgeschlossen im Net steht, denn ganze zwei Jahre habe ich gebraucht, um dazu zu kommen, die Idee in diese Story zu stecken und in der Zwischenzeit ist sie mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. Tya, denkt euch jetzt nicht: "Ach, das sagen doch alle", doch meine FF-Liste hat schon so ein paar Titel, bei denen es mir kalt über den Rücken läuft xP (nicht zugänglich :lol:).  
Okay, aber lassen wir das und kommen nun zum Thema "Fortsetzung". Auf jeden Fall wird es weitergehen und wie ihr ja seht, Stoff ist genug da :)! Nachdem **Heimdall** meinte, ihr würde "Vampire - Dead Kiss in the Darkness" besser gefallen, da es sich mehr nach einem Happy End anhöre als "Vampire - Still Teardrops lost his Soul", wird der zweite Teil nun also diesen Titel tragen. Auch wenn ich sage, dass ich kein deswegen kein Happy End garantiere :lol: . Aber welcher Titel wäre euch den lieber gewesen?  
Das was ich noch zur Fortsetzung sagen kann, ist, dass sie nun aus Dracos Sicht sein wid und sehr viel vampirischer, als Nr. 1 - mehr Blut, mehr Gewalt, mehr Intrigen, mehr Leidenschaft (Ganz sicher "M" - hab mich auch zu einer M-Autorin entwickelt :lol:) und NATÜRLICH mehr Liebe ;), so dass es für Vampir-Geschichten realistisch wirkt. Wann genau es weitergeht, kann ich noch nicht wirklich sagen. Vorraussichtlicher Termin so ungefähr **März**/**April 2007** (Wie gesagt, lange Wartezeit xD). Zur Zeit habe ich ein paar Serien am Laufen (plus einer neuen Idee), von denen ich zumindest eine abschließen will, bevor die andere beginnt - außerdem will ich ja an "**Mortal Sin**" wieder weiterschreiben, wie ich dramine ja versprochen hab ;). Ich werde auf jeden Fall hier Bescheid geben, wenn's weitergeht, doch sollte jemand benarichtigt werden möchten, muss er das nur sagen :).  
Hier danke ich nun alle meinen lieben Reviewer, die mich so fleißig über die 1oo gebracht haben. Ohne euch wäre das kaum gegangen :lol:. Vor allem großes fettes Bussi an **Bint-Anath** (AH!!! Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich nicht mal mitbekommen, dass das letzte Buch jetzt schon einen Titel hat xD! Tya, das kommt anscheinend davon, wenn man Xperts nicht mehr so oft besucht... DANKE!), **dramine** (Ohne Traurigkeit gehts bei mir nicht, sorry...), **EmmaFreak** (Du Schleimerin :lol:. Aber schleim schön weiter, solche Reviews mag ich :hihi:.), **julschn** (Dauert noch ein bisschen, aber ich werd mich ran halten. Versprochen:), **LunaNigra** (Das wird nun in diesem Kapitel beantwortet :), **Mondschatten** (Ich hoffe, meine Mail war zufriedenstellend ;), **Nicky** (Danke, danke, danke :hihi:), **Valpuri** (Was genau erwartst du denn? Ich glaube aber irgendwie, du willst mich mästen :lol:.), **Vero** (Ich verspreche, ich verrate Dumbledore nix, okay? Aber ob die Kekse helfen werden ... ;) für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen xD. _

* * *

**Vampire – Bite in the Hell of Feelings** – Mit stummen Worten und leeren Blicken

Der letzte Schultag war schnell vergangen und somit stand nun das Wochenende vor der Tür. Hermione war ziemlich erschöpft, als sie abends in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal kam. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie damit verbracht Harrys und Rons Worte zu ignorieren. Zuvor war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass solch Anstrengung damit verbunden war. Nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatte sie irgendein Buch aufzuschlagen und darin zu lesen. Stattdessen ließ sie sich einfach in ihr großes Himmelbett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Der langsame Schlaf, der sie sanft ergriff, währte jedoch nicht lange. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sie verwundert die Augen. Ein leises Rascheln war so eben zu vernehmen gewesen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Ursache dessen ausmachte. Am geöffneten Fenster war ein großer dunkler Schatten zu erkennen.  
Hermione verharrte regungslos auf ihrem Bett. Ihr ganzer Körper hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und sie spürte wie die Angst langsam von ihr Besitz ergriff. Jedoch machte ihr Herz ein paar Hüpfer, die sicher nicht nur von der Aufregung, sondern von der Erkenntnis kamen, wer hier am Fenster stand.

„Draco...?", fragte sie vorsichtig in die Stille hinein. Ihre Stimme war fast nur ein Hauch klangloser Worte, trotzdem aber schien es die Person vernommen zu haben.  
Langsam und bedrohlich kam der Schatten näher auf sie zu, dass er allerdings nichts sagte ließ sie ein wenig panischer werden. Schnell sah sie auf die zwei leeren Betten in denen normalerweise immer Parvati und Lavender schliefen und sofort schoss ihr die Textzeile durch den Kopf, die Ron in der Bibliothek einmal laut vorgelesen hatte.

‚_Viele Vampire sind boshafte Kreaturen. Sie leben von Blut und weiden sich an der Angst ihrer Opfer. Meist suchen sie sich ihre ersten Opfer in Menschen die ihnen nahe stehen, weil sie sich als leichte Beute erweißen und das, in diesem Falle, besonders große Leid ihrer Opfer ihnen eine gewisse Stärke gibt.'_

Ob das Buch damit Recht hatte, fragte sie sich weniger. Viel mehr stellte sie sich die Frage, was aus Draco nun geworden ist. Vielleicht war er nun ein Vampir ohne Gewissen? Bei diesem Gedanken schaffte Hermione es sich wieder zu fassen und noch ehe der schwarze Schatten, von dem sie inzwischen ziemlich sicher war, dass es Draco ist, näher auf sie zukommen konnte, stand sie vom Bett auf, stellte sich ihm mutig entgegen und zuckte ihren Zauberstab.  
„Einen Schritt weiter und du wirst brennen", zischte sie in die Stille.

Sogleich blieb die Gestalt stehen. Für einen Augenblick geschah nichts, dann aber erfüllt Dracos Stimme den Raum. „Würdest du mich wirklich umbringen?", fragte er.  
Hermione konnte nicht genau ausmachen, wie seine Stimme klang. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er eher kalt oder traurig wirkte und ihm ihre Worte etwas ausmachten oder nicht. Erst recht nicht konnte sie sein Gesicht erkennen und genau das verunsicherte sie noch mehr. Was dachte er? Was fühlte er? War er noch der Draco den sie liebte? Der, der sie liebte?

„Wenn es sein muss", entgegnete sie ihm schließlich kühl. Es tat ihr weh, dass zu sagen, doch wusste sie, dass es besser war, ihm mit Vorsicht zu begegnen. „Was hast du mit Parvati und Lavender gemacht?"  
„Was denkst du denn, was ich mit ihnen gemacht habe?", stellte er aber stattdessen eine Gegenfrage.  
Am liebsten hätte ihn Hermione nun laut angeschrien. Sie hasste diese Spielchen und vor allem in diesem Augenblick. Das einzige was sie wollte, war die Wahrheit erfahren!  
Der Griff um ihren Zauberstab festigte sich und in selben Moment begann das aufgeregte Klopfen ihres Herzens zu einem Rasen zu werden. „Sag mir was du mit ihnen gemacht hast!", schrie sie Draco schon fast wütend entgegen.

„Nichts", meinte er dann. „Ich habe ihnen kein Haar gekrümmt. Du warst die erste, die hier gewesen ist."  
„Also bist du schon länger hier?" Es war keine Frage, sondern mehr eine Erkenntnis, für die sie sich am liebsten sofort schelten wollte. Wieso hatte sie ihn denn nicht gleich bemerkt? Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn er sie angegriffen hätte und sie dabei eingeschlafen hätte?  
„Wer bist du?", wollte sie dann wissen.  
„Du weißt wer ich bin."  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Bist du der Vampir oder bist du... mein Draco?"  
Bei diesen Worten glitt ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand und fiel mit einem leisen Klappern zu Boden, während Tränen langsam ihre Wangen hinabrannten. Es störte sie aber nicht weiter, dass sie nun schutzlos ihm gegenüber stand.

„Was würde es denn bringen, wenn ich es dir erzähle?", fragte er.  
„Dann weiß ich wieso du hier bist", brachte sie stockend hervor. „Entweder willst du mich töten oder Abschied nehmen."  
„Ich werde dich nicht töten, Hermione."  
Erneut spürte sie, wie sich ihr Herz schmerzvoll zusammenzog und fest gegen ihren Brustkorb schlug. Ein dicker Kloß machte sich in ihrer Kehle breit, doch konnte sie die nächsten Worte schreien ohne gleich vollkommen in Tränen auszubrechen. „Wieso nicht? Wieso machst du mich nicht zu einem Vampir? Wieso lässt du mich nicht bei dir sein? Wieso?"

Hermione kam auf ihn zu und hämmerte wütend mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen und sie wusste auch nicht, wie lange sie zuschlug. Auf einmal merkte sie aber, wie ihre Kraft schwand. Ihre Schläge wurden schwächer und nach ein paar Sekunden sank sie unter Tränen auf den Boden und weinte bitterlich. "Wieso?"  
Sie merkte, wie er sich langsam zu ihr hinunterließ und seine Arme um sie schlang. Allerdings konnte sie nicht wirklich seine Umarmung erwidern. „Wenn du mich nicht liebst, dann bist du nicht er. Wieso tötest du mich dann nicht einfach? Macht es dir etwa Spaß mich so zu quälen?"  
Erneut wollten ihre Fäuste gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen, doch nun schlossen sich seine Hände fest um ihre Handgelenke. „Weil ich gelogen haben", flüsterte Draco sanft.

Augenblicklich verstummte ihre Tränen und glitten nur noch einsam ihre Wangen hinab. Sein letzter Satz hallte wie Dauerregen in ihrem Kopf wieder. Gelogen? Gelogen? Sie angelogen? Wie hatte er gelogen? Wann hatte er gelogen? Mit was hatte er gelogen? Es dauerte etwas bis sie richtig den Sinn aufnahm und begriff was er eben gemeint hatte. Nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, was eine gewissen Punkt betraf.  
„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig.  
„Du wolltest sterben, für mich", erklärte er sanft. „Ich konnte das aber nicht zulassen. Wenn ich aber gewusst hätte, dass du selbst dann noch ein Vampir werden willst, nachdem ich dir sagte, ich würde nichts für dich empfinden, hätte ich dich niemals angelogen."

„Aber... was ist denn falsch daran? Ich bin doch nicht tot, wenn du mir das Leben aussaugst. Ich bin dann nur ein Vampir und außerdem... bin ich bei dir."  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Einfach alles ist falsch daran, Hermione." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Spürst du das denn nicht?"  
„Ich spüre nichts."  
„Genau, nichts. Ich bin tot. Mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr. Ich leide, Hermione. Ich leide."  
Darauf konnte Hermione nichts erwidern. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Jedoch spürte sie, wie sich langsam ihr Körper beruhigte. Die Tränen trockneten in ihrem Gesicht, ihre Augen ließen wieder einen klaren Blick zu und das Klopfen ihres Herzens beruhigte sich wieder. Doch sie merkte auch, dass der Schmerz nicht verschwand.  
„Ich werde ewig leben, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich dankbar dafür sein, wenn jemand meinem Leben ein Ende bereiten würde. Selber habe ich aber nicht den Mut dazu. Die Kraft fehlt mir einfach und ich will nicht, dass du auch so ein Leben verbringst, Hermione. Ich will das du glücklich bist. Glücklich und am Leben."

Hermione merkte wie sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, nein. Ich bin nicht glücklich, wenn du nicht bei mir bist", wisperte sie.  
Sie drückte sich enger gegen Draco und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Genauso wie Luciens Lippen waren seine nun kalt. Nichts mehr war von seiner früheren Wärme geblieben. „Bitte", fuhr sie dann fort. „Draco, bitte beiß mich."  
„Das kann ich nicht. Du wärst unglücklich."  
„Dann tu etwas anderes. Als Vampir hast du eine Macht, die nicht einmal Hexen und Zauberer besitzen, das weiß ich. Hilf mir. Ich will dich bei mir haben, Draco." Ihre Worte klangen wie ein Flehen, doch es war ihr vollkommen egal. „Erlöse mich."

Nun schlangen sich auch ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Hermione presste sich dichter an ihn und küsste ihn abermals. Draco erwiderte den Kuss aber nicht. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten meinte er traurig: „Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich kann mir nicht mal selbst helfen."  
Benommen senkte Hermione ihren Kopf. Ihre Finger pressten sich in seinen Rücken und in diesem Moment wurde ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass sie alle Recht hatten. Draco, Ron, Harry und auch Ginny. Sie wollte nicht einsehen. Hatte nicht einsehen wollten. Doch war das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Was würde denn jetzt geschehen? War das zwischen ihnen etwa der Abschied? Würde es nun wirklich so zu Ende gehen?

„Wieso bist du heute hier?", fragte sie schließlich benommen. „Um mir zu sagen, dass ich dich aufgeben soll? Wieso hast du mich denn nicht einfach leiden lassen? Irgendwann hätte ich dich sicher vergessen."  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich vergisst", erklärte Draco sanft. Seine Hände glitten langsam von ihrem Rücken empor zu ihrem Kopf und fuhren durch das lange braune Haar. „Und ich wollte dich auch nicht vergessen."  
Seine Lippen bedeckten ihre und verschmolzen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, während er sie sanft auf den Boden drückte.  
„Draco...", keuchte Hermione, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. „Bleib bei mir, bitte. Nur für diese Nacht."  
Er erwiderte nichts, doch küsste sie erneut und für Hermione war das die Bestätigung, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde.

Mit dem Bewusstsein, dass jeder Kuss und jede Berührung auf ihrer Haut, die letzte sein konnte, genoss Hermione es seinen Körper an ihrem zu spüren. Obwohl er vollkommen kalt war, durchflösse sie doch diese ganz eigene Art der Hitze und das Prickeln, welches er in und auf ihr hinterließ.  
Die Zeit, in der sie sich ihren Kleidern unter Küssen und zarten Berührungen entledigten, schien Hermione wie Stunden zu dauern, doch es konnte nicht lange genug sein. Mehr denn je wurde ihr in dem Moment, als er sanft ins sie eindrang bewusst, dass sie ihn über alles liebte. Größer jedoch war dann auch der Schmerz, als das Feuerwerk in ihrem inneren vorüber war und seine Bewegungen immer langsamer wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz abklangen.

Noch als sie schon sanft in das Land der Träume getragen wurde, konnte sie seine Nähe spüren und den verzweifelten Wunsch, dieser Moment möge doch nie vergehen. Zumindest jedoch vergaß sie für diesen einen Augenblick, dass seine Augen tot waren...

* * *

Der Moment verging jedoch. Schon als Hermione am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, durchfuhren sie die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht und Draco wie ein Blitzschlag, genauso wie die Erkenntnis, dass es wirklich Abschied gewesen war.  
Mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker konnte sie erkennen, dass die Uhr halb neun anzeigte. Die Sonne warf bereits ihre hellen Strahlen in den Mädchenschlafsaal der siebten Jahrgangsstufe und Parvati und Lavender waren lachend dabei sich für den heutigen Tag vorzubereiten, indem sie ihren Schrank nach passenden Klamotten durchforsteten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermione klar wurde, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag, obwohl sich die gestrige Nacht eher auf dem Fußboden des Saals abgespielt hatte, blickte sie jedoch neben sich, war sie alleine darin. Er war verschwunden.  
„Morgen!", rief Lavender, als diese bemerkte, das Hermione bereits wach war.  
Hermione konnte ihr und Parvati aber nur ein mattes Lächeln und Nicken schenken. Das stechende Gefühl in ihrer Brust nahm ihr in diesem Augenblick die Kraft zum Sprechen. So sehr hatte sie gehofft, wenn sie aufwachte, lag er neben ihr. So sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, es wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Doch war es kein Traum und diese Wünsche schmerzhaft. Nichts würde ihn ihr zurückbringen können. Einfach nichts.

* * *

_Ende - Sequel coming soon (März/April 2007?)_

_**A/N:** So :phu: - jetzt ist's raus - das ist nun das Ende :hihi:. Mir war wichtig, dass es nicht allzu kitschig wirkt, dagegen habe ich nämlich eine Allergie. Vielleicht kann man deswegen nicht viele Happy Ends lesen, weil ich schnell Dinge übertreibe xD.  
Wer jedoch findet, dass es zu "traurig" ist oder vielleicht sogar ein "Bad End", dem muss ich den Film "The Departed" ans Herz legen. Das war ein Ende! Hammer! Ich saß im Kino und dachte mir nur "Scheiße!", zugleich aber auch "Wow", denn so ein gutes Ende habe ich wirklich noch nie gesehen...  
Wie gesagt, ich benachrichtige euch hier, schreibe euch aber auch noch mal extra (Mail, PM, Reply) wenn ihr wollt. Natürlich darf bei letztem nicht vergessen werden, dass ich dann die Addy von euch brauche - falls ihr nicht bei angemeldet seit oder ihr die Mail-Adresse nicht anzeigen lasst.  
Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn ich vielleicht den ein oder anderen bei einer meiner neuen FFs "**Ein Flirt mit der Freiheit**" oder "**Sex Education by Charlie Weasley**" wiederfinden würde. Sorry, Werbung muss einfach sein xD.  
Bussi, eure Tanya ;)  
PS: Macht mir ein letztes Mal die Freude und reviewt! Bitte..._


End file.
